Crossing Codes (On Hiatus)
by Yami's Darkness
Summary: In the kingdom of Egypt everything was going well until one day they find out the royal family is to be engaged to that of another kingdom. That isn't all though. The young princess of the other kingdom has been cursed and is slowly dying. Will they end up falling in love and help save the princess from this curse? Or will everything fall into ruin. Fem Ryou & Fem Yugi.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The Nile secretive movement, a darkness in daylight, bringer of life to the people of Egypt. Long before the first Pharaoh signaled the start of their civilization by building wondrous monuments alongside the black shores, the Nile flowed freely. The Nile was the source of life for small bands of Wanderers who lived along the fertile banks. Fish and fowl were abundant and they were crocodiles and hippopotamuses to hunt each spring. Every year the river would flood depositing a layer of rich dark mud from which wild barley grew. These prehistoric people of the Nile harvested their bounty with stone blades and arrowheads. Life alongside the Nile was so dependent on the river that the Greek historian Herodotus would later call Egypt the gift of the Nile and the Temple of the World. Several millennia before Christ would ever be known the ancient Egyptian civilization the people worshiped the Pharaohs, rulers of Egypt as if they were Gods, ruling this great prospers land.

"Ahh I can't read this anymore!" A young man at the age of 17 said as he slammed the book closed. He looked at his older brother who could be identical to him, some even thought they were twins.

Both boys had spiky black hair, with crimson tips, blond banks that framed their sharp facial features and lighting bolts to run up in their hair. The only difference between them was their skin. The older one had dark tan skin while the one who slammed his book had a white skin tone with a tan.

"Atemu, I can't read this anymore it's so boring." The one with the lighter skin tone said.

The older darkly tanned boy turned to his brother, "Yami, I had to read it too, and you're learning about our land and the Pharaohs who ruled before us."

Yami sighed as he looked at the book. "Can we go train; I'll promise I'll read more but I've already been studying for hours."

Atemu sighed as he closed the book he was reading for fun and agreed. He learned long ago if he did what his younger brother requested when it came for him to study then he would do it. "Fine, only if you promise you will study afterword."

Yami quickly got up nodding his head. He may hate studying but he would always keep his word. He quickly grabbed his brother before dragging him off to the training grounds where they would practice self-defense and sword technics.

As the brothers arrived the training area they saw two of their cousins, Marik and Bakura training, One with bright platinum (nearly white with hints of blonde) hair with a psychopath gaze, and the other with pearl white hair training, those two where the torture guards inside the royal palace. They were also the best they had in torturing too.

Yami waited until it was a safe time to yell out to them, "Hey we want to train too." Both men stopped and stared at their cousin the prince of Egypt and his older brother the crowned Prince.

"Good, stop standing there and join up. Choose your partner, myself or Marik." The one with the white hair said.

"Thanks Bakura!" Yami said as he ran over to the man named Bakura while Atemu had paired up with the other one Marik.

Bakura smirked, "Got tired of your royal studies again?" Yami, "You know it." He took a self-defense stand before the two started their hand to hand combat.

Even though all four of them where good fighters, Yami was number one in the Kingdom, Atemu being the second strongest (even though he was crown prince) and then Marik being the third, while Bakura was the fourth strongest. Their other cousin even though he was a priest in training he was the 5th strongest in the kingdom in terms of hand to hand combat and skills with a sword.

After an hour of training the group was a little worn out but all stopped when the someone had called for them. "Prince Yami, Crown Prince Atemu, Lord Marik, and Lord Bakura sorry to interrupt you but the Pharaoh and her Majesty would like a word with you" a young servant girl stated. She was terrified of Marik and Bakura.

Atemu knew the girl was frightened by the two, "Thank you, Aoi right?" The servant girl perked up a bit when Crowned Prince Atemu stated her name "Yes, crown prince Atemu." The girl smiled, she didn't mind being a slave in this palace the royal family was very generous and nice. The girl bowed once more before she left to return to her duties.

Bakura was the first to speak, "Wonder what Uncle wants to talk to us about."

Marik responded, "Do you think it's about the last person we tortured."

Bakura, "Nah we didn't kill them and we got the information out."

The two princes minded their own business, they knew their father wouldn't call them for no good reason.

Once they arrived to the doors leading the throne room the guards made their presence known. "My Pharaoh and his Majesty, Crowned Prince Atemu, Prince Yami, Lord Bakura, and Lord Marik are here." The Pharaoh also known as Aknankanon and his wife Amara nodded as the group walked in.

Yami noticed their other cousin Seto was there. His biological name was Seth but he didn't want to be compared to one of the Egyptian gods so he went by Seto.

"My sons, and nephews, I have grave news." Aknankanon stated.

Atemu looked worriedly at his father, "Father what is it."

Aknankanon sighed as his wife, Amara, spoke, "The Roman Empire council as well as our own wants an arranged marriage if we wish to have a peace treaty."

Atemu knew this day would happen, but it didn't mean he was ready for it. "But father…"

Aknankanon stopped him, "Don't worry Atemu, we all know you are not straight. The Roman King had twins, a son and daughter. Atemu, you are to marry Prince Heba of the Roman Empire, and Yami you are to marry Crowned Princess Yugi of the Roman Empire." The two looked at each other, they knew they wouldn't be able to marry for love but this was ridiculous.

Bakura, "Hey Atemu, Yami at least they got the genders right."

Atemu sighed at this, "Yes, thank you for that father."

Amara spoke up again, "We are not finished."

Marik stopped laughing after he heard the rest.

Amara looked at her nephews with sorrowful eyes, "Seto you are to marry Lord Joey, Bakura you are to marry Lady Ryou, and Marik you are to marry Lord Malik."

Bakura and Marik were quick to voice their opinions, "We have to get married too!" Seto just groaned.

Bakura sighed looking at the others, "At least they got the gender right for us too."

Marik rolled his eyes, "Kura you're bisexual. Yami is the only one who is fully straight."

Seto sighed, "When do we meet them."

Aknankanon looked at his son's and nephews, "They will be arriving next month, please behave. Especially you two." He was staring at Bakura and Marik.

Amara, "We know you boys wanted to marry for love, but please understand, this is for the good of our Kingdom."

Atemu nodded, "We understand mother but can we ask but one request in this endeavor."

Aknankanon looked at his eldest son, "What is that my son."

Yami knew what his brother was thinking and spoke up. "Can the marriages be in one year so that we can at least get to know them as a person. We don't wish to have disagreements being forced into a marriage. We ask we get to know them."

Amara smiled gently and turned to her husband, "I don't think that's a bad idea honey."

Aknankanon nodded in agreement, "I will ask the Roman King this, and if I can't get you a year I'll try for half a year, is that alright."

Seto nodded, "Yes Pharaoh." Marik bowed respectfully, "Thank you."

The king shook his head, "It is the least I can do for you making this sacrifice. You may be excused now."

All five men started walking out. As they were walking out though Queen Amara stopped her youngest child, Yami. "Yami sweetheart, can you stay behind for a second."

Yami looked at everyone and said with his eyes go on without him before turning back to his mother and father.

Once the others were gone Yami spoke up, "Mother, what is it?"

Amara hesitated for a moment, "Yami…" she was thinking of the gentlest way to put this, "Yami, sweetheart, there is something you need to know about Crown Princess Yugi."

Yami turned and gave his full attention to his mother, "Mother… What's wrong? It must be bad if you couldn't tell me in front of the others."

Aknankanon gave a sad smile to his son, "Princess Yugi is dying."

Yami gave his parents a look of shock, "What?" Amara shook her head confirming what his father had just said.

Aknankanon continued, "From what King Solomon told us last week during the negotiations a curse was placed on his daughter before her birth, the curse is undiscovered."

Amara looked at Yami and sighed, "The princes also holds magic, from what the king assumed is the reason why she's dying."

Yami was curious now, someone other than himself was born with magic, "She holds magic? Is it like my shadows?"

Aknankanon nodded, "Yes my son, and from what we know hers is a power of light, rather than shadows."

Yami smiled slightly, the princess was the opposite of him, "Thank you for telling me."

Amara continued, "King Solomon also thinks Princess Yugi will be lucky if she lives another 5 years. Her health has been declining rapidly due to the curse."

Yami gasp in horror, "That's terrible. How old is she?"

Amara smiled softly, "She's 15." Yami's eyes widened, "She's only expected to live to the age of 20?" Amara nodded sadly

Aknankanon looked at his son, "With all that known, princess Yugi will be a lot weaker than everyone. So, we expect you to aid her in any way you can. The Roman King fought hard with our council trying to stop the princess from being put into the agreement, but the bloody bastards on our council wouldn't hear of it, greedy bastards."

Yami chuckled a little at his father's description of their council, he wasn't happy with a few of them and everyone knew it. "Father, I was already planning on helping her the moment you said we were to wed, now that I know she's dying, how could I not? But…" Yami looked at his parent's hesitantly, "Isn't there anything we can do to help? I don't think it's right someone so young should die in such a cruel way."

Amara shook her head, "Unless we can somehow find the witch or learn more about the curse then no. The king has been searching for the witch and for answers for the last 15 years."

Aknankanon looked at Yami, "Due to the princess poor health I expect you to still try to get to know her, and that you will be spending a lot of time in her chambers because of it. Our rule is until you wed you will not spend the night in her chambers, understood?"

Yami nodded, "I understand father." Amara, "Go on, the others are waiting for you."

Yami nodded and left the room.

* * *

Yami walked into the lounge area where he had been originally studying when he heard Bakura and Marik complaining.

Marik yelled, "I can't believe we have to get married to people we don't even know."

Seto sighed trying to remain calm, "At least Uncle is trying to by us time so we can get to know them first."

Atemu spoke softly, "They even made sure the gender was right for all of us."

Yami had just came into the lounge and sat down, he couldn't get what parents told him out of his mind. He ended up accidently speaking loud, "Well, I don't mind."

Bakura turned to Yami like he had gone mental, "These are arranged marriages, meaning we don't have a choice in the matter you bloody wanker, have you finally gone mental?"

Yami looked at Bakura, "I mean, instead of complaining shouldn't we try to make good? I mean there's nothing we can do to change the matter. Mother, Father, our council, and the Roman court agreed on this."

Atemu then turned to Yami and looked at him suspiciously, "Yami what did mom and dad tell you?"

Yami sighed, "Nothing important Atemu, but seriously you guys I don't think being friends with them will hurt. I mean they are being forced just like us. Plus, it's probably worse for them, they will be traveling to us, not the other way around."

The rest of the group groaned but agreed. Yami was making excellent points and they couldn't fault his logic.

Atemu looked at his brother once more, "Okay Yami, back to your studies."

Yami groaned, "Damnit, I was hoping you forgot."

Atemu gave him his famous glare to get his brother to start studying again. "You have to study more Yami. You are marrying a crown princess after all." Yami groaned again and got back to work.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Roman Empire:

"Father you cannot be serious – we have to get married to those Egyptians!" A young man who was close to shouting at his father.

He had soft amethyst eyes with dark hair sticking out everywhere like a triangle, amethyst tips and golden bangs framing his face. His skin tone was dark for a Roman Royal however he learned he took after one of his great grandparents.

Next to the screaming man stood his identical twin sister who like her brother, had soft amethyst eyes and soft facial features. She also had dark hair with amethyst tips much longer than her brothers and it was tied back so it wouldn't be defying gravity, it was also so long that it reached into the grove of her back. She also had the blonde/white bangs to frame her feminine delicate face. She also had decent curves for someone who was only 5ft.

Next to them there was 3 more just as upset as the man was. There was another girl who had white hair that went down to the middle of her back brushed down with brown eyes. Then there was a man with honey gold eyes and honey blonde hair. Finally, the last man had platinum blonde hair pulled into a ponytail.

"Heba, please stop." His twin sister stated.

The young man named Heba turned to his sister, "But Yugi, it's bad enough I'm being forced to marry but you and everyone else? That is just cruel! Especially for you considering everything."

Yugi looked at her brother, "Heba, despite what's happening I'll be fine, I have duties to the kingdom too. I'm still the princess after all."

The girl with white hair spoke up next, "We understand what you are saying Heba, but Yugi is right, you don't need to speak to uncle in such a cruel manner. There is nothing that can be done to change it now."

The man with the honey blonde hair, "Ryou is right Heba, all we can hope is that we can at least get to know them first before we are to wed."

The last man with the platinum blonde hair and fairly tan skin, "I just hope I'm not forced to marry a psychopath. It's for the kingdom Heba."

The Emperor looked at all of them, "Thank you boys, my precious niece and my lovely daughter. This is for the benefit of both kingdoms."

Yugi turned to look at her father, "I understand father, but can we at least get to know them for a few months before we are married. I don't know about you but I rather not bare the child of a complete stranger."

The emperor nodded, "Of course dear, anything for you."

Heba sighed with defeat knowing he wouldn't win this fight, "When do we meet them and where?"

The Emperor smiled sadly, "Next month, we are to travel to the Egyptian kingdom, so be prepared for travel. I will stay for two weeks and then leave you there until you wed. Once Yugi is wed she'll return to Rome with her husband so he can learn about our culture. Since he will be the next king and Yugi queen."

The girls held their dresses as they curtseyed while the men bowed, "Yes Father/Uncle." Before they walked out of the throne room. When they did leave, the boys left being angry and the girls upset.

Yugi spoke first "If you'll excuse me I'll be in my chambers." Yugi quickly dashed off as the tears fell down her face.

Ryou sighed "I'll go with her." Ryou quickly left and followed her.

Heba sighed in frustration, "It's bad enough he's forcing us to be married but the girls don't deserve this."

Joey turned to him, "Your right Heba, that's not fair to Yugi and Ryou. Especially since they will bear children." Malik, "Don't forget Joey, we can bear children too, just not as easily." Heba, "Don't remind me, all those tests done on us just so we can produce children where horrible."

Joey shivered, "Yeah that's right. Also, don't forget about Yugi, she's dying so it's even more cruel." Malik, "I wish we could do something to help her."

Heba sighed he already worried about his twin sister enough and now this, "Well we better go check on the girls, Yugi for sure is crying right now."

The boys went to go check on the girls, knowing they were not in the slightest happy with this endeavor.


	2. First Meetings

**Chapter 2: First Meetings**

* * *

A month have passed since the day the two kingdoms were told about the arranged marriages, and the day has come for the future couples to meet.

Currently the royal family for Egypt were standing near the gates with a few royal guards wondering how much longer it would be until they arrived. They had received word they would show up today, just after the Sun had reached its peak.

Unlike everyone else Yami had been writing to Princess Yugi, getting to know her beforehand. From her letters, he could she was caring and nice, he also learned she enjoyed games as much as he did. She never once mentioned she was dying or the curse, but Yami still couldn't believe how much hardship she was going through, he wouldn't have known from how she speaks in her letters.

While Yami was thinking, he heard Marik shout, "I can see them!"

Bakura turned to look at Aknankanon, "I believe they are here Uncle."

Aknankanon rolled his eyes at his nephew, "I can see that."

First to stop their horse was the Emperor and his guards, "Pharaoh, a pleasure to see you again."

Aknankanon nodded, "Likewise Emperor Solomon,"

Next to come into view was two who looked like Yami and Atemu, however the girl looked to be skin and bones. Both sides were shocked at the resemblance though.

Next was the girl with white hair resembling a softer version of Bakura, then the man with long tamed hair that was tied back who also looked like a softer version of Marik. Finally, the only one who didn't resemble their spouse, the boy with blonde hair arrived with the rest of the guards.

The guards got down from their horses to help the Emperor down. Yami and Atemu quickly went to help their looks alike down (being the gentlemen they are), as well as Bakura, and Malik. Seto would have helped the blonde if he hadn't already jumped down.

After everyone was dismounted from their horses Atemu and Yami saw how the young male who resembled his sister was helping her keep upright while standing. Yami knew Yugi was going to fragile, his parents had explained the little they knew to him beforehand, but didn't realize how serious her condition was until now.

Emperor Solomon, "Pharaoh, I would like to introduce my son Prince Heba."

Heba stepped forward glancing back at Yugi worried before turning his attention to everyone, he resembled Atemu a lot. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Pharaoh, your majesty." Before bowing respectfully.

Solomon continued, "Crowned Princes Yugi"

The girl who looked like a female version of Yami stepped forward, he knew it was Yugi the moment he saw her, she was shaking but not due to fear from what Yami could tell, it looked as though her legs could barely support her. "It's a pleasure to be in your presences Pharaoh, your Majesty, as well as yours Young Princes of Egypt and loyal nephews." Yugi curtsied the best she could while remaining upright, Heba had gently held her once she was done which only Yami noticed. The emperor was proud of his daughter being able to formally introducing herself. And he was also proud she didn't collapse.

Solomon smiled and turned to the white-haired female of the group, "My niece Lady Ryou."

Ryou stepped forward and curtsied as Yugi had, "It's a pleasure to meet you all, sorry for any inconveniences we may have caused." The Emperor was proud again. The girls in the Family were doing well to introduce themselves.

"Finally, my two nephews Lord Malik and Lord Joey."

Malik was the first to speak, "Greetings Pharaoh your majesty." Joey spoke up afterwards, "Likewise greetings pharaoh and your majesty." The both bowed respectfully.

The Egyptian family where amazed.

The Pharaoh gave a small cough to draw the boys out of their daze they had went into. He introduced his sons and nephews in the same manner the Emperor had introduced his family.

Aknankanon looked at his family, "Boys get the servants to help our guests with their things."

Yugi was the first to speak. "Oh Pharaoh, we don't need help, we don't want to be a burden, we didn't bring much."

Heba spoke next, "My sister is right Pharaoh, please allow us to carry our things, we don't want to burden your staff who already has a million things to do just because we came."

Before Aknankanon could answer Yami and Atemu spoke for them, "Then allow us to help you then." Yugi and Heba nodded knowing this was a fight they could not win.

Emperor Solomon smiled gently, "Sorry about my children, they don't like others handling their bags it's a trait they got from their mother."

Aknankanon smiled at the twins, "No ill intentions at all." Aknankanon turn to his family once again, "Boys will you show our guest to their rooms."

They all nodded before showing their respected partner to their rooms while Aknankanon and Amara showed Solomon to his.

* * *

Atemu & Heba

"Welcome to Egypt Prince Heba, please let me know if you need anything." Atemu spoke first trying to be friendly.

Heba sighed, he had to get this off his chest before they continued any further. "I'm not happy about this arrangement as much as you are so for now when it's just us two let's cut the formalities and try to get to know one another."

Atemu sighed in relief, "Alright then. I am not happy, but I understand."

Heba nodded as they walked, "As do I, I don't want to be at each other's throats. We agree that we are only doing this for our kingdoms."

Atemu nodded then stopped and looked at Heba while holding out his hand, "Friends?"

Heba took Atemu's hand and shook it, "we can try."

* * *

Yami & Yugi

"Welcome to Egypt Yugi, it's so nice to finally meet you." Yami stated.

Yugi giggled at Yami's outburst as the two walked to her room, "Likewise Yami, it's good to meet you as well, thank you for sending me those letters."

Yami smiled, "Well I figured we could get to know each other before you arrived so we could talk about some things. Makes it less awkward don't you think?"

Yugi smiled, "I agree, but still, thank you. When I got your first letter it surprised me, but I'm happy you were willing to get to know me before we meet."

Yami smiled towards Yugi, "I'm happy we can be friends Yugi. I look forward to finally playing you in chess though."

Yugi giggled as they kept walking, occasionally Yugi would slow down and Yami had noticed and slowed his pace, pretending like he didn't notice as to not offend Yugi. He kept on talking to Yugi about many other things as they headed to the room.

However, Yugi had suddenly stopped walking trying to catch her breath Yami almost didn't realize. Yami did notice however and turned around and walked to her and noticed she was out of breath. Yami mentally thought_, her health is this frail? Poor thing._

Yami didn't say as he got down on his knee, "Hop on… you look like your about to collapse."

Yugi looked reluctant, "Yami, I couldn't."

Yami shook his head, "Please." Yugi sighed as she agreed to his request and climbed onto his offered back.

Yami had placed her bag down on the ground so he could get her on his back comfortably before picked the bag up and started walking towards the room.

Yugi sighed in relief that the pressure on her legs was taken off. Truth be told she was about to collapse. Yami could feel Yugi sigh in relief.

Yugi smiled and whispered, "Thank you…for everything Yami."

Yami turned over his shoulder and smiled, "It's no problem to me. Let me know if I can help you with anything. Anything at all, even if it's just for a talk alright?"

Yugi nodded, "Alright."

Yami wasn't going to bring up anything about Yugi's magic, or the curse unless she mentioned it first. He didn't want her to feel like he felt sorry for her.

* * *

The conversation had been nearly the same with the rest of the couples, all agreeing to trying to be friends more than anything.

After the Egyptian grouped showed them to their rooms they agreed to allow them to settle in and rest after their long travels, leaving a map to get to the lounge room if they decided to leave their rooms before supper.

Before Yami had parted ways with Yugi she asked him a question, "Yami, may I ask where my brothers room is?"

Yami was taken off guard for a second by the question before realizing that normalcy of the question, of course she would want to know where her brother was, "Oh Prince Heba's room? His room is down the hall 5th door on the right. The others are a little further from there."

Yugi smiled again, "Thank you. I wanted to speak with him once I get my stuff settled."

Yami nodded, "I understand. If you need anything else there is a map on the dresser of how to get to the lounge where I'll be."

Yugi curtsied again, "Thank you Yami."

Yami nodded and before he left he turned back around to Yugi, "Also don't push yourself to much for our sake. I know about your weaker health." Before Yugi could ask Yami continued, "your grandfather had sent a letter to my parents beforehand. Please feel free to ask anyone for assistance."

Yugi was about to say something and Yami put up his hand to stop her continuing to speak, "And before you say anything, no, it won't be a burden on any of us and no I won't treat you differently just because I know. I also didn't tell the others, only myself and my parents know. It isn't my place."

Yugi smiled and watched as Yami left. Now to get her things settled in so she could see her brother.

* * *

Once Yami had left Yugi's room he had gone to the lounge were the others had already gathered. Yami had spent the most time with his respected partner after all realizing he was with her for nearly an hour.

Once he entered the lounge he could hear the others talking rather loudly. "Hey they aren't as bad as I thought they would be." Bakura said.

Marik turned to the other, "It's just crazy with how much they look like us."

Seto growled in frustration, "Speak for yourself. I can't believe I have to marry that Mutt."

Atemu looked over to his cousin, "What happened with you and Lord Joey?"

Seto sighed in frustration, "What didn't happen? I tried to be friends with him, but they scoundrel just insulted my intelligence and then he continued to complain about the heat."

Atemu sighed walking over and putting a hand on his cousin's shoulder, "Heba complained at the heat as well but he admitted to me that where they are from it's a lot cooler and less dry. So, he would have to get used to it. I also considered it beforehand, the temperature in Rome isn't higher than 38C (about 100.04 in Fahrenheit) for us its 45 – 48C (113 – 119 Fahrenheit). Plus, its dry weather here rather than the damp weather where they're from, so it should be no surprise they complained about heat. The temperature is tortures to anyone isn't used to our weather and climate."

Yami looked at everyone and sighed he just wanted them to get along, "Could you guys at least try to get along with them."

Bakura turned to Yami, "You got the hottest one Yami, like seriously, hot damn Princess Yugi is smoken hot. Ryou is very beautiful as well as curvaceous too, but damn."

Marik now turned to Yami two throwing his arm over Bakura's shoulder, "For a gay dude, even I have to admit she's very beautiful. The most beautiful of the group even."

Yami sighed at the two idiot's antics, "While I do agree that Princess Yugi is very beautiful, however, I don't want that to be the foundation of our friendship. Friendship isn't form on materialistic things. I want to know her personality, her soul - what makes her well, her, and that's what you all should be doing with the others."

Seto sighed in defeat, "I'll try again but I can't promise another argument may not occur."

Atemu whose hand was still on his shoulder squeeze it gently, "At least try Seto."

Unknown to them Lady Ryou had heard the conversation, even though they were conceded Prince Yami sounded the best of the group and probably the most intelligent too while Atemu had actually done some background research of their homeland.

Ryou smiled gently, Yugi was the lucky one. Her future husband not only acknowledged her beauty but admitted wanted to getting to know her for who she is first. Ryou left back to her room waiting to return later with the others.

Bakura then spoke up again, "But doesn't the princess look super fragile, like, she's so skinny."

Atemu spoke up to that, "I agree, it's almost unhealthy."

Seto looked at the others, "Do you think she skips meals?"

Marik pipped in, "What if they want to keep her that skinny."

Atemu frowned remembering something, "But Lady Ryou looks healthy and so does Prince Heba."

Before anymore could be said Yami spoke up frustrated at their idiotic theories, "Okay all of you, shut up."

Everyone surprised at Yami's outburst.

Yami glared at them, "I'm just going to say this once. Father said the princess health is very poor which is not her fault." He stared especially at Bakura and Marik because they had a habit of teasing people, "If any of you see the Princess needs help, then help her. Don't ask questions, just do it."

The group nodded because it wasn't a question it was practically an order, and it wasn't often Yami spoke with such seriousness in his voice. Which when he did speak in such a way it frightened all of them… including his older brother who was the crowned prince.

* * *

Meanwhile with Yugi:

When Yugi finished unpacking her things she left her room and went to go look for her Brother following the directions Yami had given her.

She knocked on the door to his room then said, "Heba, it's me. Are you still in there?" The door quickly opened and a hand quickly bringing her inside and setting her down. Heba looked at his sister, "Yugi, how did you find my room?"

Yugi looked at her brother, "I asked Prince Yami before he left so I could unpack my things. I wanted to talk to you."

Heba looked at his sister, "Sure thing, I'm still unpacking but you can just get comfy in that chair and don't you think about getting up. You already look like you're ready to collapse."

Yugi sighed knowing she would lose the fight with her brother and honestly why would she stand up after sitting down? "Heba, do you still think they are self-centered and conceded?"

Heba turned to Yugi while getting a shirt out of his bag, "A little but not as much."

Yugi shook her head, "Promise me you will at least try to get along, especially with Prince Atemu who is your betrothed. Prince Yami and I are at least friends."

Heba continued to unpack not looking at his sister, "Well, Prince Atemu said he wanted to be friends. Also, don't forget you got to exchanging letters with Prince Yami before we came."

Yugi looked at her brother smiling gently, "Brother… Prince Yami realized I looked as though I would collapse and he offered to carry me to my room on his back."

Heba turned to her in shock, "He did?"

Yugi nodded, she didn't hide anything from her brother, especially when it came to her condition. "He also knows that I get sick easier because father sent them a letter beforehand about it. But he said he wouldn't treat me differently because of it. And he didn't tell the others because it wasn't his place."

Heba nodded, "Well, we wouldn't know if he is treating you differently anyway because of it. Only the Egyptians would know how he was beforehand." Yugi nodded in agreement.

Yugi then remembered something, "Prince Yami also said we can meet up with them in the lounge if we were up to it. He also understands that we may not join them because of the exhaustion from our travels."

Heba sighed looking at his sister he knew his sister was trying her best considering everything, but her health was considerably weaker at the moment. He looked at her eyes and could see what she wanted, "You want to go but…"

Yugi nodded, "I know, my health is very weak at the moment, especially after such a long journey, but I want to get to know all of them. They will be family soon." Heba nodded.

Heba looked at Yugi with seriousness, "How about I'll go search for the others then come back here, if you want to go I'll carry you to the lounge. And if not, we take you back to your room so you can rest."

Yugi nodded in agreement, thankful that her brother was trying.

Heba left the room to go search for the others.

* * *

After 30 minutes of searching Heba had found everyone in his family. First they stopped back at his room and saw Yugi staring out the window.

Heba walked over to Yugi, "Ready to go?"

Yugi got up, her whole body was shaking but she nodded.

Heba walked over and picked her up like he always did, "I'll carry you to the lounge you can walk in by yourself."

Yugi sighed onto her brothers back, "Thank you brother."

On the way, Joey finally broke down, listing off his long list of complaints about Seto, "I don't want to see that jerk."

Yugi had already been told what happened between Lord Seto and Joey's interaction.

Yugi turned her head to look at Joey as the group kept walking towards the lounge, "You insulted him first Joey, so you have to apologize."

Joey huffed in frustration, "No Yug. I won't."

Yugi looked shocked and she started to tear up. Sure, this was a sucky situation being forced to marry, but she was trying to make the most of it.

Ryou shook his head at Joey's actions, "Joey, do you realize you said no to Yugi."

Joey cursed himself when realized that, he could never say no to Yugi. When he looked over at her he could see that she was tearing up, he also realized she had it the worst out of everyone.

Yugi started sniffling out her words, "I just want all of us to get along."

Joey gave up and he looked defeated by Yugi's tears alone, "I'm sorry Yug. I'll try."

Yugi smiled with a few tears still managing to roll down her face, "Thank you Joey."

Heba looked over his shoulder and whispered to Yugi, "Falls for it every time."

Yugi giggled to her brother as she whipped away the tears, "That's because they are real tears."

* * *

When they finally found the lounge, Heba put Yugi down and knocked on the door. It wasn't their palace so he was going to be respectful and knock on the doors first rather than just walk in.

Atemu heard the knocking on the doors thinking it was servants he yelled from the inside, "Who goes there." Heba answered from outside the door, "It is I, Prince Heba along with my Sister Princess Yugi, Lord Malik, Lord Joey, and Lady Ryou."

Heba heard scrambling and the door opening quickly reviling Atemu, Yami, Bakura, and Marik. The only one who wasn't there at the door was Seto who was still sitting down and reading a novel.

Ryou looked over to the Egyptian group, "I hope we didn't disturb you, but we got tired of waiting in our rooms."

Malik had his arms crossed, "Do you mind if we join you?"

Yami was the first to step aside followed by the others, "Of course not, come in. I know I offered for you to join us. We were just chess."

Yugi eyes perked up, "Chess? Can I join you?"

Atemu looked over at Yugi "Princess Yugi do you know how to play chess?"

There was a collective groan from everyone else from the Roman Empire.

Joey looked over to Atemu, "Yes she knows. How to play chess, and any other game known to man. Even if you teacher her a knew game she'll figure it out in an hour and become a master."

Yugi smiled ignoring everyone's groans, "Yes, I do, also just call me Yugi. I don't like being called Princess often."

Heba smiled, "Yeah, she doesn't like being center of attention. None of us really."

Marik looked at everyone else, "Does anyone else want to play?"

Heba answered first, "As long as I don't have to play against my sister I'm in."

Malik and Ryou looked at each other and responded at the same time, "Same."

Yami looked over towards Yugi, "Yugi, why don't they want to play against you?"

Heba answered instead, "Simple, we never get a chance to win."

Joey decided not to play. Heba, Yugi, Atemu, and Yami saw him walk over to Seto. "Listen Lord Seto, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I'm just upset about this whole arrangement and I took it out on you which was wrong. I'm sorry."

Seto was surprised that Joey had apologized to him. "I accept your apology Mutt."

Yugi shook her head she knew that comment would upset Joey. He was trying really hard to.

Joey was upset with Seto again, "Here I am apologizing and you call me a mutt! You pompous arse!"

Everyone hadn't notice that Yugi had moved until she was standing between the two. Yugi turned to look at Joey, her whole body was shaking and Yami couldn't tell she was close to collapsing or if she was upset, maybe both, "Joey you promised me you would try and get along. Please don't argue. Or throw insults."

Yami and Atemu stared at Seto, "Same to you Seto."

Seto groaned in frustration, "Fine, I'm sorry Lord Joey."

Joey just huffed and he noticed that Yugi was trembling he quickly helped her into the chair Yami pulled out for her. Joey wasn't going to get into a fight and be the reason why Yugi collapsed in front of everyone.

That's when all the boys had noticed that Yugi and Lady Ryou had changed clothes. They both where wearing white silk dresses that reached their toes, Ryou's being strapless showing she had curves and Yugi's had a shawl over it keeping her very modest.

Bakura and Marik pulled out the extra chess boards figuring they only needed to get two before setting them down and everyone sitting down across their respected partner.

Yami smiled as he sat across from Yugi, "I won't go easy just because you are a girl." Yugi smiled, "I would hope not Prince Yami."

* * *

After 30 minutes of playing, Ryo beat Bakura, Marik beat Malik, and Heba beat Atemu. It was only Yami and Yugi playing still. They both kept putting each other in check.

Yugi smiled at Yami, "Sorry Prince Yami but that's checkmate." The Egyptians were amazed, Yami never lost. Yugi was the first to beat him.

Yami looked at Yugi amazed, "That is the first time I've ever lost."

Yugi frowned thinking she did something wrong, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Atemu walked over and patted her on the back gently, "Don't be sorry, someone finally beat his royal behind. Thank you for knocking him down a peg or to."

Heba then noticed where the sun was realizing it was probably close to dinner time.

That's when a servant knocked on the door of the lounge.

Atemu shouted, "Enter."

The servant entered and bowed respectively, "Excuse me, Crown Prince Atemu, Prince Atemu, Lord Marik, Lord Bakura, Lord Seto and Royal Guest. Dinner is ready in the main dining hall."

Yami responded, "Thank you Mizaki."

The servant girl was ecstatic that the Prince Yami knew her name. The girl was then excused to resume her other duties.

Yugi smiled at Yami, "That's nice."

Marik looked confused, "What's nice?"

Heba looked at him in shock, "You don't even realize why that was nice do you?"

Bakura was also confused now, "What do you mean."

Lady Ryou titled her head in surprise, "You know your servant's names, meaning you appreciate them. To us, it shows that you don't abuse them or misuse your title and power."

Seto nodded, "Oh, that makes sense. I've never thought of it that way."

Yami was the first one to get up from the table, "Well, we should probably head to the dining hall. Our parents are probably waiting for us."

The group got up and left the room, the Egyptians leading the way of course.

* * *

As the group was walking Yugi was starting to slow down again and even managed to trip over herself. Her legs had finally given out on her.

Heba turned to Yugi, "Yugi, are you alright?" He was upset that she ended up falling. He would have carried her if the Egyptians weren't around. He knew Yugi's pride wouldn't allow him to around others, she didn't like being seen as weak.

The Egyptian group turned to looked at the roman group.

Yugi took her brothers hand that he had offered to her helping her stand rather slowly, "Yes, I just tripped Heba." The roman empire knew what Yugi meant… it meant she didn't have the strength to walk anymore.

Yami broke away from the Egyptian group and walked over to Yugi, "You must be tired from the long ride, please allow me to help you." Once again Yami got down and offered his back to Yugi which she gladly accepted it this time without refusal.

Yami had offered to carry her twice in the same day. He also phrased it so it wasn't jabbing at the fact she had weaker health than the others, and gave a reason that made sense on a logical stand point, and could be true for all he knew. She just didn't have the strength to walk anymore.

Yugi sighed, "Thank you Yami. Yes, I must be tired from the long journey."

Yami smiled back at Yugi, "It's no problem."

Yami got up and resumed walked towards the dining hall while glaring at Marik and Bakura. All the Romans except for Yugi could see the glare Yami was giving Marik and Bakura. Yami's glare practically said, "Make one joke and I'm kicking your arse."

Heba stood back and whispered with Ryou as they were walking the rest of the way to the dining hall.

Heba whispered, "Prince Yami realized she didn't have any more strength to walk and before any of us could do anything he offered to carry her."

Ryou nodded, "Not just that. Look at the glare he's giving Lord Bakura and Lord Marik."

That's when Malik joined into the whispers, "Yeah that look is kinda terrifying."

Joey had joined in, "it's like he's telling them if they make a joke he's going to kick their arse."

Ryou nodded, "I agree."

Malik sighed, "At least he's nice to Yugi."

Heba nodded in agreement.

The group silenced as they continued to follow them.

* * *

When they had arrived at the dining hall the three had stopped their whispering, and when the door opened the two kingdoms rulers were already inside.

Pharaoh Aknankanon was the first to see the group and saw was also the first to see his youngest son carrying the princess on his back. "Is the Princess alright? What happened?"

That got the attention of his wife Amara and King Solomon.

Yami played it off so it wouldn't embarrass Yugi, "The princess was tired from her long journey and tripped. I insisted on carrying her here because I could see she's exhausted from the long journey."

Amara smiled at her son, he was being very polite to the princess and he didn't mention it was because of her illness that she collapsed. She was very proud of him.

Amara smiled, "Yami, Princess Yugi will be seated next to me and Prince Heba can set next to her and so on with rest of you" Yami walked over and pulled out the chair squatting to sit Yugi in it before pushing her in.

Yugi smiled and nodded towards Yami, "Thank you Yami." Yami nodded while going to his own seat and everyone else followed.

Amara turned to Yugi, "Princess Yugi, your father tells us that our son was sending you letters before you arrived."

Everyone except the rulers, Yugi, Yami and Heba (they already knew this information) held looks of shock.

Yugi smiled and turned towards Queen Amara, "Yes. I was honestly surprised when I got the first letter."

Yami looked over towards Yugi, "You were?"

Yugi nodded turning her attention towards Yami, "I honestly didn't expect it. But it made me happy. I think I told you this earlier."

Aknankanon joined into the conversation now, "It did?"

Yugi nodded turning towards him before responding, "Even though we didn't choose this path in our lives at least Prince Yami was trying to get to know me before we met, which made me happy. Plus, we got to become friends before we arrived."

Yami smiled still looking at Yugi. "I'm glad that I wrote the first letter then."

Solomon turned to Yami, "Indeed, now, what enticed you to send the first letter to my daughter?"

Everyone was still staring in shock.

Yami smiled towards Solomon, "I knew I wasn't happy about being forced into an arranged marriage, I also figured the Princess would feel the same way. Plus, I didn't want to judge our friendship from materialistic things. By writing the letters I had the opportunity to get to know the princess before I even knew what she looked like. Which now I'm thankful for, I'm also thankful that she accepted the letters and even responded."

Bakura and Marik finally got over the shock and started making their childish gagging noises and Aknankanon glared at the two.

Aknankanon sighed feeling a headache from the two coming on "Forgive them Emperor they are still immature."

Solomon smiled politely, "Please, you don't need to apologize." Solomon knew Malik and Joey were the same way but they had the curtesy to wait and do it in their own privacy mainly because Yugi would cry and then they would feel guilty.

Yami then turned to Yugi, the two easily fell into conversations and the others just listened.

The rulers were happy that at least two of them were doing their best to get along.

After a good bit of discussion, and their meal Yami had begun to speak to his parents about something and Yugi unconsciously raised her hand to her head rubbing the sudden pain she felt.

Yugi's magic was flaring and she could see something happening in her head. She was having a vision.

* * *

_She could see glimpse of someone with turquoise blue hair that neared his knee that was secured in a hair tie. He had to different colored eyes, one on the right green the one on the left gold. That's not all though she could see someone else someone with shoulder length silver hair covering one eye. His eyes were a color brown she had never see. They were talking to someone, but who?_

* * *

Yugi was rubbing her head when she blinked several was staring at concerned people.

Heba was waving his hand in front of Yugi trying to gain her attention.

Yami looked over to Yugi concerned, "Are you okay?"

Yugi shook her head slightly, "I'm fine, just a headache."

Atemu looked skeptical, "We were trying to get your attention for about 5 minutes."

Yugi didn't realize she was unresponsive for so long, "I'm terribly sorry that I worried you, I'm fine."

Before Bakura and Marik could make a smart comment. Everyone noticed Yugi had started to cough but she was trying to keep it as discrete as possible.

Solomon was the first to speak, "I'm sorry your Majesties, Yugi's health is still frail and the long travels doesn't seem to have helped the matter."

Yugi bowed the best she could, "I'm sorry for causing trouble."

Yami spoke up first, "It's no problem Princess. Please tell us when you feel unwell. Think of the palace as your own home. If you would like I can take you to see our healer to look over you."

Yugi quickly spoke up, "Oh you don't need to wor…" Yugi was caught off guard by the sudden pain in her head and once again her hands quickly found their way back to her head rubbing it.

Yami walked over to her, "If you don't want to see the healers that is fine, but please allow me to escort you back to your room. You need to rest. I can see your pushing yourself because you don't wish to offend us. Which you are not."

Yami looked over to his parents and the nodded in agreement. Yami walked helped Yugi up to escort her back to her room. Which in the end he ended up picking her up bridal style because he was worried she would fall again, and the fact she had both hands on her head.

Yugi ended up laid her head against his chest apologizing and saying thank you at the same time and the two of them left the room.

* * *

Once Yami and Yugi were gone Seto spoke up, "Does Princess Yugi get sick a lot?"

Heba sighed poking at his food, "Not as much as she did when we are children, but she was born with a weaker body."

Ryou nodded doing the same as Heba. "Though it could be worse, there have been times where she coughs up blood. Or sleeps for weeks."

Malik was the last to speak up, "Honestly, Yugi has been confined to her room most of her life due to her health."

Before Bakura and Marik could make a smart remark Atemu, Seto, Aknankanon and Amara gave him a glare that said, do it, I dare you.

That caused the Romans to laugh because they could see the two-sweat drop.

* * *

Yami arrived to Yugi's room and laid her down in her temporary bed. "Are you alright?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled, "I'll be fine, I'm used to this."

Yami sat on the edge of the bed and held her hand, "You can be honest with me you know."

Yugi shook her head, "I'll be fine Yami, I just need some rest. The traveling did exhaust me actually, it's not just my weak health."

Yami looked skeptical but decided to just take her word, "if you say so. I'll come back to check on you later alright."

Yugi nodded, "Thank you for your concern about my health Prince Yami, but I am fine."

Yami nodded and looked out the window and noticed it was getting very late. "I better be going now Princess Yugi, it wouldn't be good for either of us if I was caught in here so late."

Yugi nodded in agreement, "I agree."

Yami got up and looked back at Yugi, "If you are feeling better tomorrow then we can hang out and get to know each other more."

Yugi smiled towards Yami, "I would like that."

Yami smiled towards Yugi, "I'll come at the rise of Ra… oh I mean sunrise to see how you are doing. If you feel up to it, we can go for a walk in the gardens"

Yugi smiled, "I like the sound of that." Yami nodded and bid Yugi good night and left her room.

Yami was happy with the fact that Yugi was actually nice compared to all the other women roaming the palace. And she knew how to play games too.

* * *

However, in the corner where Yami couldn't see, there was a servant girl who was jealous that "Her Yami" was hung ho about another girl. "Just you wait Bitch, I'll get back my man." She whispered before going back to her duties.


	3. Learning

**Chapter 3: Learning**

* * *

Yugi woke up when sunlight hit her face, she smiled at the sight of birds outside. She stretched and allowed a few of her joints to crack along the way. She was thankful that her headache went away as she stood up to get ready for the day.

Unknown to anyone, Yugi carried a notebook with her, the notebook contained some drawings. She mainly drew for when she had visions so she could sketch everything out. But she also drew Yami.

Yugi looked at the mirror and sighed, her hair was defying gravity like her brothers. Yugi had a lot of work to do to make herself look presentable.

After an hour of working on her hair she heard a knock on her door and she quickly grabbed a robe so she would look somewhat proper when she opened the door.

Yugi smiled when she saw who it was, "Prince Yami, good morning."

Yami just looked at Yugi and smiled, "Good morning Yugi. How are you feeling? Are you still up for the walk?"

Yugi smiled at Yami and nodded, "I'm feeling much better, thank you for asking. I'm almost done getting ready actually."

Yami nodded making sure to keep eye contact, he noticed when she opened the door she was in a robe.

Yugi opened the door and motioned he was welcome to come wait in her room, "You can come in and sit down at the desk. I'm getting ready in the bathroom and I don't want you having to stand out in the hall waiting because of me."

Yami politely declined the offer. "Thank you Yugi but I couldn't. I don't mind waiting here."

Yugi nodded her head, "I'll go finish getting ready then. I'll be done in a few minutes" She closed the door to finish getting ready.

* * *

After Yugi had closed the door Yami put a hand up to his heart, it was beating rapidly. Yugi was so innocent, her reasoning for inviting him into her room while she was getting ready because she felt bad for him having to stand and wait.

Yami shook his head clearing any indecent thoughts that surfaced. A few moments later Yugi opened again revealing her completely clothed.

Yugi had her hair styled in two low piggy tails. She was wearing a slim dress that matched her eyes but it wasn't ankle long. It stopped at her knees. She was also wearing White tights underneath the dress that went down to her ankles. Her shoes were a strapped 1 inch heal that were the same color as her dress. She also had a white and purple sash twisted together and then tied around her waist.

Yami was shocked, Yugi looked amazing, "Wow, you look… stunning."

Yugi giggled, "Thank you Prince Yami. You don't look bad yourself."

Yami was wearing khaki pants with a crimson red shirt which matched his eyes perfectly. His shoes were also the same color as his shirt.

Yami offered one of his hands towards her "Well then, shall we go milady?"

Yugi took his hand that was extended to her. "That we shall."

The two walked off leaving a glaring servant behind.

It wasn't until they had walked in peaceful silence for a few minutes that Yami had noticed Yugi was carrying a bag with her. He was curious as to why she had a bag with her but figured there was a reason for it, and he could always ask later.

To be honest Yami was ecstatic that Yugi physically looked much better than the day before. He didn't know much about her, but maybe the travels did exhaust her a lot. He knew the four and half day travel turned into a six-day travel because they had to rest at night and take breaks because of Yugi's health.

* * *

Heba had woken up at the same time Yugi did however he didn't have to spend forever getting ready. He honestly didn't care about his looks, he just had to look decent because he knew Yugi would spend hours getting ready if she could.

Once he was ready, Heba walked to Yugi's room to check on her and was surprised when she wasn't there. He frowned and thought "Weird." He left her room to go to the lounge thinking she might be there.

When he got to the lounge he could see Marik and Bakura fighting about trivial matters and he could see that Atemu and Seto were reading a book. However, Yami was nowhere to be found.

Heba sighed, Yugi was probably with Prince Yami. When Heba had sighed, he had gained Atemu and Seto's attention. Atemu looked up and smiled, "Good morning Prince Heba." Heba smiled towards Atemu, "Good morning Prince Atemu." Heba looked over to Bakura and Marik, "Lord Bakura, Lord Marik it seems you two are full of energy."

The two huffed and took a break from their current argument.

Atemu had noticed the frown on Heba's face, "Is something the matter Prince Heba?"

Heba decided to sit down next to Atemu, "I sort of assumed Yugi would be in here because she wasn't in her room."

Atemu titled his head, "She wasn't?" Atemu tried thinking if he saw her that morning, "I haven't seen her at all this morning, I'm sorry."

Heba shook his head, "I'm going to assume she's with your brother since he also isn't here."

Atemu nodded after thinking for a moment, "Now that you mention it, that would explain a few things. Yami often wakes me up in the mornings to train with him, and I have yet to see him."

Heba nodded in agreement, he would usually get up to help Yugi with her hair if she wasn't done with it, and take her off to walk. Even though she was weak, she did like to take walks in the mornings. He decided to get up and grab a book and read as well.

* * *

After about an hour of reading Ryou, Joey and Malik came and joined them in the lounge. None of them were early risers like Yugi and Heba but they would never sleep in past 9 unless they were truly exhausted.

After a few more hours of waiting for Yami and Yugi to show up, Marik and Bakura somehow managed to start fist fighting again, like they had when Heba first arrived. It was obvious the two didn't enjoy being cooped up inside with one another for a long period of time, but everyone else in the room was sick of it. Seto and Joey's yelling match was enough already.

Heba walked over behind Bakura while Malik walked behind Marik and the two easily separated them by flipping them over their shoulders, causing both victims to land on the ground on their back. Bakura yelling, "Bloody hell!" at the same time Marik yelled, "Ow."

Atemu had started laughing out loud along with Joey who had paused from a yelling match with Seto seeing the dramatic flip. Ryou just giggled. Seto raised an eyebrow, "That was impressive. You're stronger then you look."

Ryou smiled at Seto, "You don't know the half of it."

Seto was about to ask what she meant but Atemu beat him to it. "What do you mean?"

Joey responded first, "Well we did tell you last night that Yugi gets sick easily, which makes her the perfect target for assassins."

There was a sharp gasp from the Egyptian royals.

Heba sighed in frustration and turned to Joey, "No kidding how many has there been this year?"

Malik growled frustrated, "To many if you ask me."

Joey looked up, "Don't forget the kidnapping attempts too."

Ryou turned to the shocked Egyptians realizing they were getting off topic, "Anyway, because of that Heba, Joey, and Malik have taken their training very seriously."

Heba laughed, "You forgot to include yourself Ryou."

Ryou blushed at the comment. She didn't consider herself a fighter, but she did train in order to protect Yugi, she was her best friend and considering they were both girls it helped during the awkward situations.

Bakura, Marik, Seto and Atemu looked at Ryou in surprise.

Bakura was the first to shake out of it, quickly asking Ryou a question confirming the information. "Lady Ryou, you know how to fight?" Bakura was confused because it wasn't often women were trained in fighting. At least in Egypt, women were only taught how to be defensive rather than offensive.

Ryou nodded her head still blushing.

Heba spoke up first, "Back home Ryou often slept with Yugi. Since Yugi was always sick, it worked out more in our favor. It would be awkward if another assassin tried to attack her in the bath. At least when the girls slept together Ryou could protect her in those situations."

Heba unconsciously rubbed his head remembering when the assassin broke in while Yugi was bathing, the poor girl. Yugi had been so embarrassed by the incident she had thrown her precious light at him screaming get out.

The light ended up hitting his head drawing a little blood. Which now that he thought about it, he should have left instead of shaking her asking her if she was alright when she was completely unclothed and only had a towel covering her.

Atemu nodded in agreement, "That makes sense. If I had a sister I would feel uncomfortable after protecting her in those situations."

Seto also agreed, "That's a valid point."

Malik spoke up in Yugi's defense, "Yugi does know self-defense though, she knows how to evade an attack and if the assailant is a man she knows where to aim a strong kick."

Heba nodded, "She also hates it when we fight with each other outside of training. She'll start to cry thinking it was her fault." That made everyone a little depressed knowing how fighting with each other affected her.

Marik chirped up, "How about we go have a friendly spar in the training room? We can get to know each other's strength, and it can help us get rid of the built-up energy from just staying in this room?"

Heba tilted his head to the side a little before agreeing, "It doesn't sound like a bad idea to me to be honest. It would also release some bottled up energy."

Ryou sighed, "If we do that, I'll have to change."

Marik groaned not realizing why Ryou would have to change, "Why do you need to change? You're not going to rip your clothes."

Ryou gave him a hard stare, "Because unlike you boys I'm not fighting in a dress unless I have to." Ryou stopped and held up two fingers, "One, this outfit cute and I don't want it to get ripped in the off chance something happens. Two, you don't realize how hard it is to fight in a dress. The type of dress I'm currently wearing is very restrictive and restricts my movements."

Bakura had to sigh in agreement, "I have to agree with Ryou. Fighting in a dress no matter the style can be a bitch."

Everyone turned to Bakura and the Romans looked at him in shock.

Bakura noticed their stares, "What?"

Ryou looked at him curiously, "How would you know that?"

Marik and Atemu began laughing like mad men which resulted in Seto explaining since Bakura was currently interested in the ceiling. "These two had a bet a few months back, loser had to wear a dress and Bakura lost. However, shortly after, someone broke into the palace and Bakura ran into them. So… he ended up having to fight them off while wearing a ballroom gown."

Ryou nodded in understanding, "Oh, fair enough. Ball room gowns are hard to fight in, they're so heavy."

Atemu finally stopped laughing, took a second to regain his breath and looked at everyone, "How about we meet in the training room in half an hour?"

Ryou nodded her head in agreement, "That's gives me enough time to change, but…" Ryou shrugged sheepishly, "I won't know how to get there."

Bakura looked over at Ryou, " I can show you the way, I'll wait in here for you."

Ryou nodded and thanked Bakura before quickly going back to her room to get changed.

Meanwhile the others made their way to the training room to start training.

* * *

With Yugi and Yami:

Yugi was currently walking next to Yami in the palace gardens. Yugi was amazed by all the beautiful flowers. "This place is so beautiful, thank you for showing it to me Yami."

Yami smiled and looked at Yugi "I thought you would like it, you said in one of your letters you enjoy flowers."

Yugi smiled brightly and blushed a little because Yami remembered she loved flowers.

After a while, they decided to take a break and sit down on one of the benches.

Yugi smiled happy that she had decided to bring her notebook/sketchbook along. She just wanted to try and draw the garden. It was just so beautiful.

Yami had noticed what she was doing when he saw her pull the notebook and pencils out of her bag, he decided to quiet while she was drawing.

Yugi was off in her own little world just drawing away the beautiful scenery before her. Meanwhile, Yami was impressed as he looked over her shoulder seeing how the image was coming together.

Yami couldn't help but be amazed, "Wow Yugi, that's amazing."

Yugi had snapped out of her drawing trance when Yami spoke up and blushed, "it's nothing special. Just a little doodle."

Yami looked at Yugi surprised by her response, "Nothing special? Yugi, you just spent 45 minutes drawing that and it looks like one of the professional artist did it."

Yugi's blush deepened.

Yami looked at the sky and noticed where the sun was and got up offering his hand to Yugi, "Come on, its starting to get hot outside. It will take you a while to get used to Egypt's weather and I don't want you getting sick."

Yugi smiled and nodded. She put her notebook back in her back before taking Yami's hand and following him back inside the palace.

* * *

They had gone to the lounge surprised to see nobody was in there. So, they decided to walk around and see if they could find them. As they were walking Yami heard sounds coming from the training room.

When Yami opened the door the first thing he saw was Heba fighting Atemu. Then he looked over to see Joey fighting with Seto, Marik fighting Malik, and what shocked Yami the most was that surprising Ryou and Bakura were fighting.

Yugi looked into the room to see the fighting and screamed, "What is going on in here?! You promised me you wouldn't fight!" Yugi ended up crying and quickly caught everyone's attention. Yugi thought they were fighting for real, not training.

Yami glared at everyone while trying to figure out what was going on and comfort Yugi.

Heba quickly ran over to his sister, "Yugi we weren't fight for real. Were just training with one and another. I promise."

Joey and Ryou quickly nodded agreeing with Heba and ran over to her, "Yeah Yugi, we were just training, we were actually fighting."

Malik looked over at Yugi, "Oh Yugi, please stop crying."

Yugi looked up at everyone sniffling, "You weren't fighting for real?"

Atemu looked at her wearily, "well we were fighting for real but not because we were angry at one another. We were just training like Heba said."

Yami handed Yugi a handkerchief to wipe away her tears as she sighed in relief, "That's a relief."

Bakura and Marik looked at each other. Her tears made them feel guilty for wanting to do this in the first place. Yugi's tears could affect anyone. But the two couldn't believe she hated when people fought that much.

Yugi smiled through the few tears that happened to fall down her face and looked at everyone, "Sorry for overreacting."

Seto happened to glance over at Yami and noticed his facial expression. He quickly stiffened and spoke up, "Princess Yugi, we're sorry for worrying you."

Atemu caught on to what Seto was doing when he saw his brothers face "Yeah, Princess Yugi, we are at fault not you. You responded like anyone else would have in the situation."

Yugi shook her head in understanding and smiled.

Yami turned from Yugi to his brother, "Mind if we watch you? I would love seeing Bakura getting his ass handed to him by a girl, no offense Lady Ryou."

Ryou shot Yami a quick glare before turning back to Bakura getting ready to fight again.

Yugi smiled in agreement, "Yeah. I would love to watch you train. I never get to see Heba, Ryou, Malik or Joey train anymore."

Heba looked at everyone before looking back at Yugi sighing in defeat. Nobody could ever tell Yugi no. She was just to innocent. "Alright fine. Sit over there." Yami and Yugi walked over to the bench area and sat down watching as the others train.

Yami was slightly jealous he couldn't train with the others but he wouldn't let Yugi know that.

Yugi started sketching each groups training onto a single page and any jealousy that Yami held vanished instantly when he saw what Yugi was sketching.

Yami was still amazed by how well Yugi could draw. It was just incredible. She had drawn everyone on the same page and the picture looked like something he couldn't even imagine.

* * *

After half hour Heba and Atemu where on the floor panting while Seto and Joey were currently leaning their head against the wall while sitting on the ground. Marik and Bakura were fighting each other again while Malik and Ryou were getting themselves some water.

Atemu spoke up after catching his breath, "Heba, you're really good at fighting."

Heba looked over to Atemu exhausted, "So are you Atemu."

Bakura and Marik stopped fighting, and Bakura spoke up "Well, Atemu is the second-best fighter in the kingdom."

Heba turned to Atemu shocked, "You are?" Atemu nodded proudly.

Ryou then looked at Bakura to ask him a stupid question, "Who's the best fighter then?"

All the Egyptians turned to Yami and pointed at him while responding with a single word, "Him."

Yugi had looked up from her sketch to see who they were pointing at when she saw that it was Yami.

Yugi looked over at Yami in shock, "Yami you fight as well?"

Yami responded casually, "Yes, both Atemu and I had to be trained in case we ever went to war. It's a part of our customs. I just caught onto it quicker than he did is all."

Atemu and the others sighed, Yami was the strongest physically despite his appearance and he also held Shadow magic so he was in a completely different league from the rest of them.

Yugi nodded in understanding, "That makes sense" then she started feeling guilty. "If you wanted to train with the rest of them you could have, you didn't need to sit next to me this whole time."

Joey, Ryou, Malik and Heba could see the water works coming. Yugi hated it when someone would give up something they enjoyed because of her.

Yami quickly stopped any tears from dropping, "I'm fine with not training today Yugi, I enjoyed spending time with you, and honestly I was more interested watching you draw than anything else."

Yugi looked over at Yami skeptically, "Really?"

Seto was the first to comprehend what Yami had said and spoke up. "Were you drawing us as we trained?"

Marik didn't give Yugi a second to answer because he had walked over and looked over her shoulder to see the notebook. "Wow, that's amazing." He snatched the almost completed drawing from her hand to show everyone.

Everyone besides Heba, Ryou, Joey, and Malik were amazed by her skill.

Bakura was impressed, "The pipsqueak is really good."

Atemu had gotten a hold of the notebook and he turned the page over because he noticed something from the back and that's when he saw a picture of the garden, he went back further and saw a picture of Yami, the final one was a picture of Emperor Dartz of Atlantis and Emperor Pegasus from the Millennium Kingdom. He wondered why she had a picture of them in her notebook before quickly flipping it back to the picture of his brother.

That's when Heba looked over at the notebook, "Hey Yugi, when did you draw this one? Was Prince Yami modeling for you earlier or something?"

Yugi turned several shades of pink screaming at her brother, "Heba! Why did you flip the page!"

Everyone was now looking at the two siblings and Heba quickly pointed to Atemu, "I didn't! He did! Blame him!" Heba quickly getting his hid out of trouble.

Atemu looked over at Yugi, "You did a really good at drawing Yami. It looks exactly like him." Atemu got off the ground trying to show Yami the picture of himself.

Yugi begged Atemu to not show him yet, stating that it wasn't done while begging Yami to not look. That didn't stop Atemu from showing Yami and it didn't stop Yami from looking.

Yami couldn't help but be honored that Yugi had drawn him without him knowing.

Bakura then looked over at Yugi, "Hey Pipsqueak can you fight?"

Yugi quickly shook her head, "No I can't, but I do know a few self-defenses just in case Ryou or Heba isn't near me."

Bakura and Marik went over and dragged her off the bench.

Yami quickly gave a stern voice, "Bakura" which Atemu followed, "Marik."

Bakura got defensive, "We just want to make sure she knows self-defense!" Marik responded the same way, "Honest!"

Yami sighed, "If you two get out of line I'm throwing you both to the floor." Heba, Ryou, Joey, and Malik, "And we'll help."

Bakura and Marik nodded as Bakura and Marik stood in front of Yugi.

Everyone went to the side to watch Bakura and Marik pretended like they were attacking Yugi, which to anyone walking in would look real.

As the two threw punches Yugi quickly dodged them. Never once throwing a punch.

Finally, when Yugi saw an opening she kicked them both in the groin before walking back over to the bench she had been sitting previously while everyone was laughed at the now groining two on the floor.

Yugi looked at everyone confused and feeling a little guilty, "Did I do something wrong?"

Bakura yelled in pain, "You kicked us in the groin!"

Yugi looked at the two confused, "You wanted me defend myself?"

Marik groaned in pain, "But kicking us in the groin is cheating!"

Yami was trying his best to hold in his laughter, "No it isn't, you wanted her to defend herself so that means anything goes and she won fair and square." He was barely able to finish the sentence before he started laughing again.

Atemu walked over and gave Yugi a high-five. "Good one!"

Seto even chuckled a little.

Ryou sighed and she walked over to Bakura. "Will you be alright?"

Bakura winced in pain before stating, "Yeah, I'll be fine." He gave a devilish look to Ryou everyone stopped laughing and started to wolf whistled.

Malik then walked over to Marik, "Do you need to see your healer?" Marik winced. "Damn Yugi don't let anyone tell you that you're weak, your kicks are painful. I didn't expect you to have that much power behind the kick."

Yugi tilted her head to the side, "I thought you didn't want me to hold back."

Bakura groaned, "From now on, we do! Those kicks hurt."

Yami started laughing again while stating, "Well, at least we know she can defend herself."

Malik and Ryou helped Marik and Bakura up and they agreed to go see the healer.

Seto turned to Yugi, "But that was really good dodging Princess."

Yugi nodded, "Thank you."

Yami noticed that Yugi seemed worn out. More worn out then she should have been. But he wasn't the only one to see it, Joey and Heba saw it too.

Yami put a hand on Yugi's shoulder, "Yugi are you alright?"

Yugi looked at Yami and nodded, "I'm fine." She went to get up but she was quickly pushed back down by Heba and Joey.

Joey sighed looking at Yugi, "Nice try Yug."

Heba gave Yugi the same look as Joey did, "They don't know you like we do. You stay seated."

Joey looked at Seto swallowing his pride. "Lord Seto could you please get us some water for Yugi."

Seto was about to make a smart remark when he noticed the girl was starting to look pale.

Seto nodded, "Sure, one second." He went out to the hall and requested someone bring them more ice cold water.

Heba felt Yugi's forehead before sighing, "Yugi it looks like you got another fever."

Yugi looked at her brother shocked, "How? I didn't do anything?"

Joey sighed, "Your body must not have been fully recovered from our long trip and the self-defense you just did could have caused a relapse."

Seto came back with the glass of water handing it to Yugi which Yugi thanked him for before sipping at it slowly.

Atemu looked over at Yugi, "Yugi… do you get sick a lot?"

Yugi looked down guilty, "Sorry."

Yami glared at Atemu before speaking to Yugi, "Hey there's nothing wrong with that."

Yugi eyes teared up little, "I know that I'm weaker than everyone else. But I can't do anything about that. I'm sorry."

Yami snickered a little, "You're not weak Yugi, you managed to get Bakura and Marik on the floor crying just from two simple kicks."

Yugi looked at Yami doubtful and tears threating to fall, "Well, that was because those kicks were aimed at the groin, boys are more sensitive in that area." Everyone winced at that because it was true.

Heba looked at his sister, "Come on Yugi we'll take you to your room so you can rest." Yami stopped him "I'll take her."

Heba was about to protest then he noticed Yugi had actually drifted off while they thought about the time she had kicked them, and she was leaning up against Yami's shoulder.

Heba sighed, "Alright, just make sure that she isn't under a lot of blankets. One should do since its warmer here."

Yami nodded while Joey took the empty glass of water from her hands. Yami picked Yugi up bridal style since it was easier and carried her to her room.

Everyone watched as the two walked out of the room.

* * *

Once they were gone Atemu spoke up without thinking, "I can't believe she got sick so easily."

Heba look offended, "It's not Yugi's fault, if she would have been born normally then she wouldn't been so sick."

Before Heba could continue Solomon and Aknankanon entered the room. Atemu thought he saw his mother for a second but she wasn't there.

Aknankanon spoke up for Heba, "It's the curse that makes her weak."

Seto looked confused, "Curse?" His eyes darted back and forth between his uncle and Emperor Solomon.

Atemu looked towards his father, "Curse? Father what do you mean?"

Solomon looked at the boys, "I'd be better at explaining this then your father would. Yugi is my daughter after all."

Heba and Joey had their heads down interested in their feet and showed no intensions of looking up. The act alone had worried both Atemu and Seto.

Joey sighed looking up at everyone, "We better all sit down for this one. It's a long one"

Unknown to them, there was someone listening in on their conversation.

* * *

Yami had placed Yugi down on her bed in her room. She was sound asleep.

Yami was upset at himself, "If I had known this would have happened I would have stopped Bakura and Marik."

Yugi's eyes scrounged together as she breathed heavily in her sleep.

Yami had noticed this and sat down by her side. "It's okay. Your dreams won't hurt you."

Unknowingly to him Yugi was having another vision.

* * *

_She could see it, a woman with brown hair standing before their fathers with something, but what was it, she didn't have a good feeling about it. When she tried to get closer everything blurred._

* * *

Before Yugi could see anymore she had opened her eyes. Yugi could see that Yami was worried about her. "Everything alright Yugi?" Yugi just shook her head in a no.

Yami got up and sat on the edge of the bed to hold her hand, "It was just a nightmare Yugi."

Yami had bent down and hugged Yugi telling her it was alright.

But Yugi couldn't get those thoughts out from her head. She hoped everything would become clear soon. She needed to tell someone.

Soon though Yugi felt at ease. Even her magic was calming down when she was around Yami and she didn't know why. Soon her eyes closed again and she was back asleep. She will tell Yami everything when she woke up. He had a right to know after all.

* * *

Everyone stared in shock at what they just learned.

Atemu was holding his hands up trying to comprehend everything, "So… you are saying this bitch named Mai was jealous of your wife and because of jealousy Yugi has to suffer."

Seto continued, "And you lied to Yugi saying that she was in front of Heba and that's why he wasn't affected."

Solomon shook his head saying that they were correct, Atemu continued, "and Yugi actually had magic that protected Heba. She made it to where Heba wouldn't be hurt at all."

Seto following up, "But she can't control her magic and whenever she uses it she becomes weaker?"

Heba started tearing up and Atemu's heart hurt seeing Heba cry. He didn't know why he was already so attached to the boy. He had only known him for 24 hours.

Joey looked at the group pleading, "Please don't look down on her. Out of everyone here she's the strongest. I can't imagine everyday knowing I was dying a slow painful death."

Aknankanon looked at Joey sadly, "I wouldn't know how I would feel everyday scared for my own life."

Atemu nodded, "I agree."

Seto looked at them, "Someone has to tell Yami. He's the one engaged to her!" Seto stood up ready to go tell him himself.

Solomon and Aknankanon smiled, "We already told Yami."

Seto was confused now, "When?"

Atemu was just as confused then he realized something, "Was that when mother asked him to stay back after you told us about the engagement?"

Aknankanon nodded. Aknankanon, "Emperor Solomon and I must tend to other matters now." The two started to walk away but Aknankanon turned back to his son and nephew, "If you boys use this information to hurt her, I will not hesitate to punish you."

Atemu and Seto nodded both figuring it was best to not tell Bakura and Marik because they would tease her because they were still childish.

Atemu stopped his father before he could leave "Wait father. Does she know about Yami?"

Solomon was confused this time.

Aknankanon turned back around once more just as confused, "What do you mean son?"

Heba and Joey were also confused. Seto seemed to catch on to what Atemu was thinking.

Atemu looked at his father, "Well from what you just told us, Yugi has light magic doesn't she? So, that make her a perfect match for Yami. Since he has shadow magic and all."

Aknankanon groaned in frustration, "Oh I knew I forgot something."

Heba and Joey, "Shadow magic?" Atemu and Seto nodded.

Seto spoke first. "The reason why Yami is the highest rank in the military is not because of his strength alone which he is the strongest with or without. But he's the first born in a millennium with shadow magic."

Solomon looked at Aknankanon and smiled, "Well that makes the two a perfect match. If Yugi's magic gets out of control, Prince Yami could probably conceal her magic in the shadows then."

Aknankanon, "We haven't told Yugi about Yami's shadows, it would probably be better if he told her anyway."

The group nodded in agreement.

* * *

The person who was over listening to the conversation had left before they talked about Yami's shadow magic. She was happy that the bitch was dying a slow painful death. She wouldn't have to interfere to much because she will be gone later anyway. Leaving Yami to run into her arms for comfort. The woman smirked, Yami was hers that's must be why the bitch was cursed for interfering. There was no such thing as magic and there was no way Yugi could possess any.

* * *

A woman with long black hair, dark tan skin, and beautiful brown eyes finished examining Bakura and Marik. "You two are good to go. Just be careful when you sit down."

Marik was thankful, "Thanks sis."

Bakura nodded just as grateful, "Thank you Isis."

Isis couldn't resist anymore and laughed, "I'm glad someone put you two in your place."

Malik started laughed, "that someone was a girl who doesn't know how to fight."

Isis started giggling harder.

Bakura was now upset, "It's not funny!"

There was a knock on the door when Amara poked her head in. "Isis dear, I need you to run to Princess Yugi's room. She has a fever and Yami said he's refused to let her leave her room because she needs to rest and she's asleep right now."

Isis got up immediately. "I'll go check on her at once then my queen."

Amara smiled, "Thank you Isis." She closed the door and walked away.

Ryou walked up to Isis, "She usually takes a medicine mixed with certain herbs for her fevers." Ryou told Isis the herbs that Yugi took. Isis already knew the mixture; it was mainly used to help fight of curses. Isis would have to ask those them later about this, but first she needed to go check on the princess.

* * *

Isis knocked on the door to Yugi's room. Yami opened the door and he looked like he had woken up and the fact he was bending backwards shown he had fallen asleep in the chair next to Yugi's bed.

The girl was sound asleep with a cool washcloth on her forehead. Yami had noticed that Isis had some medicine with her.

Isis looked at Yami, "My prince, the lady named Ryou told me this was the medicine the princess usually took." Yami smiled thankfully, "Thank you Isis."

Isis looked at Yami hesitantly, "Prince Yami… this mixture is mainly used on curses. Do you know something about it by chance?"

Yami looked at Isis sadly, "She's dying Isis. " Isis sighed sadly, "Oh. I see"

Yami nodded and sat the medicine down on the night stand and telling Isis everything he knew from what his parents told him.

Once he was finished Isis looked at Yami in a little bit of a shock, "Oh dear that is quite troubling. I'll look into it later."

Yami nodded and before he could say anything Yugi had started coughing which caused both to turned to her.

Yami walked over to see Yugi opening her eyes. Isis spoke up when she noticed Yugi's eyes were on her. "Hello Crowned Princess Yugi, I'm Isis one of the palaces healers, I heard you had a fever so I came to check on you."

Yugi sat up slowly, "I'm sorry to be a bother, this happens all the time."

Isis shook her head in a motherly way, "It is no bother at all, your friend Lady Ryou was in my chambers when I was told and she told me the medicine you took for your fevers so I made you some." Yugi was very grateful for that.

Yugi nodded taking the medicine from Isis and taking it like she was supposed to. She still hated the after taste though.

Isis looked at Yugi, "Princess how long have you been taking the medicine for?"

Yugi closed her eyes to think, "I think I was 5 when I started taking it."

Isis nodded, "I see. So, you are accustomed to it."

Yugi opened her eyes and looked at Isis "I am but doesn't mean I have to like it. The after taste is still awful."

Isis smiled in understanding, some medicines you just didn't like no matter how long you take them for. "Agreed." Isis also noticed Yugi was covered in sweat. She stood up and started pushing Yami out of the room.

Yami was now confused again, "Hey what's going on Isis."

Isis looked at Yami, "Princess Yugi needs to be bathed so her fever doesn't worsen, it will be gone soon anyway because of that mixture. Go find your brother and spend time with him. Or study, I'll come find you later my prince."

Yami sighed, "Fine, bye Yugi." he waved before leaving the room.

Isis turned to Yugi, "now come on, a lady should never be covered in sweat."

Yugi nodded as Isis helped her sit up but before Isis helped her up Yugi looked at her, "But first can I make a small request?"

* * *

Yami, had found everyone was still in the training room.

Everyone noticed Yami walking in alone. Ryou was naturally worried, and quickly ran over to him, "Is Yugi okay?"

Yami nodded, "yes she's feeling better, but Isis said she needed to be cleaned up so I got kicked out."

Ryou shot up, "Oh no, I better go help her." Before anyone could stop her, she was already out the door.

Yugi had told her where her room was if Ryou needed to see her.

Malik just sighed, "Ryou always takes care of Yugi."

Marik gave a smart remark, "Isis will give her a run for her money."

Seto then spoke, "Idiot, Isis won't be as strict on Lady Ryou as she would be on us. If anything Isis will be asking Lady Ryou questions since she normally takes care of her."

Joey nodded not understanding fully, "That makes sense."

Atemu looked at his brother and saw he wanted to change topics, "Wanna train Yami?"

Yami's eyes perked up at the word training. Atemu quickly pointed to Bakura, "He needs a new training partner now." Yami smirked and Bakura groaned this wasn't going to be pretty.

Bakura quickly looked at Yami, "Just so we're clear the groin is off limits."

Yami smirked, "Fine by me."

* * *

Ryou knocked on the door to Yugi's room and was meet with Isis, "Can I help you Lady Ryou."

Ryou spoke quickly, "Actually, I'm here to help you. I usually take care of Yugi and I was told you were getting her cleaned up."

Isis nodded in understanding, "I see, come in Lady Ryou."

Ryou walked in as Isis closed the door to Yugi's room. Ryou could see that Yugi was still in bed. She was nibbling on some bread.

Isis sighed, "She wanted to get over the taste of the medicine before I made her clean up."

Ryou nodded, "It was a good call Yugi has always hated the medicine."

Yugi swallowed the last bite of her bread, "I am in the room and conscious you know."

Ryou just giggled, "I'll go prepare the bath." Isis nodded, "and I'll help her to the bath."

Yugi groaned, "Again I'm still hear and conscious."

Ryou giggled and walked into the bathroom to prepare the bath.

After a few minutes of helping Yugi to the bath the two managed to get her undressed and into a bubble bath, it wasn't hot it was cooler which Yugi appreciated. She also giggled and played with the bubbles like a child.

Isis loved seeing someone hold so much innocence despite their pain. Ryou smiled at Yugi like an older sister would. Which she was older by 2 years anyway. She enjoyed seeing Yugi happy.

Isis looked at the two girls, "I'm going to go pick out a clean pair of clothing."

Yugi's looked up at Isis, "Can I wear the outfit that's in the box on the dresser?"

Isis looked at Yugi questionably at that.

Yugi smiled innocently, "Her Majesty gave it to me last night before I went to bed, she also gave me one for Ryou too. Mines the purple box and Ryou's is the white one."

Isis smiled at Yugi, "I don't see a problem wearing an outfit Queen Amara gave you."

Yugi smiled still, "Thank you Miss. Isis."

Isis continued to smile lovingly at Yugi "it's my job and a pleasure helping someone as nice as you Princess…"

Yugi stopped her. "Just call me Yugi."

Isis smiled, "Yugi."

* * *

After getting Yugi cleaned up and convincing Ryou to go ahead and get cleaned up so she could wear Queen Amara's gifts. Isis was helping the girls into their outfits since neither were accustomed to Egyptian clothing.

Yugi's was a long white dress that opened at the chest but had a purple camisole sewed on the inside so the chest was completely covered. There was a purple belt that was about 8 inches thick that wrapped around the stomach. Finally, the sleeves of the dress were see through past the shoulders and the edges were the beautiful purple color as well. The Queen had also picked out purple sandals with a slight heel to match.

Ryou's dress was similar to hers except instead of purple hers had blue with it. Ryou's also wasn't floor length it looked as though it would stop about 4 inches past the knee.

Yugi smiled amazed, "These are beautiful."

Isis looked at the girls, "These are the dresses that the Queen wore when she was around your age. They show your status." Yugi, "So that's why mine is longer than Ryou's?" Isis, "Yes, floor length means you're a princess, while past the knee on a woman is a sign of ladyship."

Yugi, "Egypt is so intriguing, but wont I overheated in this?"

Isis smiled, "Nope, these are the thinnest and sturdiest material we have. It's actually probably a lot cooler than a lot of the clothing you girls brought."

Both Yugi and Ryou were amazed.

Isis then helped the girls into their outfit, then Isis also started working on their hair. Isis was amazed how Yugi's looked like the princes defying gravity it seemed. But she also knew a girl wouldn't want that. Yugi probably took hours just to get it to lay down flat.

Once Isis managed to get her hair down she braided it and put some of the flowers that were close by in it. Then she stood in front of Yugi and pulled out small bits of the hair to frame her face.

Isis smiled gently, "There you go Yugi, your hair shouldn't go crazy for a while, don't want to spend forever on it."

Yugi looked at Isis gratefully, "Thank you Isis."

The girls enjoyed the girl time and Isis had fun helping the girls dress and doing their hair. Both of them didn't really have a mother around because both of their moms died during child birth. And after being surrounded by so many boys, it was nice having some girl time.

* * *

It was nearly quarter after 5 when Isis finished helping Yugi and Ryou get ready. Isis had done a braid in Ryou's hair that was called a fish tail and she even went out of the room for a minute to find blue flowers to put in her hair. The girls looked absolutely stunning in their outfits.

Isis checked Yugi's temperature and she was happy that it was gone. "Okay girls, how about you go surprise the boys for dinner?"

Ryou and Yugi giggled.

Isis smiled gently, "I'll show you the way."

Ryou and Yugi, "Thank you for everything Isis, your amazing."

Isis smiled to them, "No, thank you girls. This was fun. I enjoyed helping you two with something like this."

The three began walking to the dining room.

* * *

When they arrived all the boys plus the queen were already seated at the table, Amara was looking at Yami, "Is princess Yugi feeling better."

Yami shrugged his shoulders, "Isis was with her last time I checked so she must be feeling better by now."

That's when Isis knocked on the grand doors of the dining hall. Before opening it, "My Pharaoh and your Majesty."

Aknankanon looked over worried, "Isis is everything alright with the Princess?"

Isis shook her head, "Ask her yourself." She moved out of the way so everyone could see Yugi and Ryou.

All the boys were dazzled. Emperor Solomon even started to cry.

Yugi was about to start crying seeing her father cry, "oh father don't cry."

Solomon, "But Yugi dear you look just like you mother did when she was your age."

Yami and Bakura's mouths were on the floor. The girls looked great in the Egyptian clothes.

Atemu snickered at his brother, "Hey Yami, I think your catching flies." Marik snickered as well, "You too Kura." The two quickly shut their mouths and got up to help the girls to the table.

Aknankanon and Amara loved it.

Heba looked at Yugi confused, "I've never seen those outfits before."

Yugi smiled and looking at Queen Amara, "They were a gift from Queen Amara, thanks again for these outfits, they are so beautiful."

Ryou bowed politely, "Yes thank you Queen Amara."

Amara smiled gently, "It's no problem girls, it's the least I could do."

Yami finally snapped out of his gaze and asked Yugi the question they were all thinking, "How are you feeling?"

Yugi sighed, "Much better after I took my medicine."

The group sat down to enjoy their meal, and enjoying the peaceful days of getting to know each other.


	4. Yugi's Magic

**Chapter 4: Yugi's Vision and The Aftermath**

A month had passed since the Roman's had arrived in Egypt. King Solomon was going to be heading back to Rome to check on his kingdom. He was in the throne room discussing some matters with the Pharaoh and Queen before he left without his children and niece and nephews.

Meanwhile in the training room Yugi was watching everyone as they continued to do their daily training.

Yugi didn't want them to stop training because she was sick again. She had managed to get Heba and Yami to agree to let her watch.

Everyone knew Yugi was sick but she hadn't told any of them that the headaches were getting worse meaning her vision was starting to come together. She was sketching out everything she saw in her visions meanwhile making sure nobody saw the sketches yet until it came together.

Nobody ever mentioned a word about Yugi's curse, and she finally had told Yami one day after he caught her coughing up blood that she was slowly dying and deserved someone better than her. Yami just sat and listened never once judging her.

Yugi smiled at the memory.

* * *

_Yugi was walking through the Egyptian palace trying to find Isis over a trivial matter when she started feeling ill. Yugi was leaning against the wall as her head spinning and she started coughing roughly. _

_When Yugi opened her eyes she saw blood in her hand. She was worried her health was declining more rapidly lately and this was icing to that theory._

_That's when Prince Yami had noticed Yugi leaning against the wall sideways. "Princess Yugi are you alright?" _

_When Yami got near her he noticed her cough then noticed blood in her hand that she was staring at. "Princess Yugi." Yami looked at her with concern. "You should go see Isis." _

_That's when Yugi smiled sadly, "Isis can't help me." Yami looked at Yugi questionably, "Maybe she can help if you caught something." _

_Yugi shook her head, "Prince Yami… I value our friendship I really do. You are so sweet to me. But this is a result to something else. I don't see why we were arranged to be married. You could have someone much more deserving then I."_

_Yami looked at Yugi taking a cloth and placing it into Yugi's head to help wipe it of the blood. "Just like you I value our friendship that we have built these last two months. To be honest I don't think in a monarchy I could marry someone who is better suited then you. You are kind and compassionate to everyone around. Even when you are sick all you think about is those around you. _

_Yugi had a tear roll down her face as she stared at Yami, "But Yami…" _

_Yami cut Yugi off, "No buts Yugi. I'm happy with this arrangement while the others may still be upset. I'm happy that you are in my life now."_

_Yugi started crying, "But Yami I'm dying. It's not fair to you." _

_Yugi was shocked that Yami didn't flinch as she said this and even more so by his next few words. "I know."_

_Yugi looked at Yami, "You know?" Yami nodded his head. _

_Yami grabbed Yugi's arm escorting her to a nearby bench, "I've known since the beginning but I didn't want to say anything. Plus, I didn't want you to think I was doing all this because I had to. I also know about the curse." _

_Yugi cried more, "If you know then why?"_

_Yami smiled at Yugi, "Why? Because I have fallen in love with you, Yugi Muto Princess of Rome. You are a kind person who bears a big burden and lives each day like it's your last. You care more about others even though it's you who they worry about the most. So what if you have a few years left? I'd rather spend every day with you then let you go regretting what could have been." _

_Yugi smiled with tears down her face, "I love you too Yami." _

_Yami wiped a tear from her cheek, "Yugi, I also know why your father and my father wanted us to marry."_

_Yugi sniffled, "You do? They never told me." _

_Yami nodded, "You're not the only one with magic. I just have better control over mine." _

_Yugi was curious now. "You do?" Yami nodded. _

_Yami opened his palm to show Yugi a flicker of shadows. Yami looked at Yugi, "I can control the shadows. Its best in a worst-case scenario situation and there's more that I'm still learning about. It's been over a millennium since someone in Egypt was born with magic. But we really don't broadcast it because I'm still learning and people could take advantage of that." _

_Yugi nodded her head in understanding, "Shadows to my light. That's how you balance the world huh."_

_Yami nodded happy that Yugi had stopped crying. "Just so you know I never told the others. It wasn't my secret to tell. The only thing I ever told them that your health was poor because they could see it clearly."_

_Yugi smiled at Yami, "Thank you Yami. For everything." Yami, "No problem Yugi, now let's get you to Isis. Even though it's a side effect from the curse I'd feel better if you saw her." _

_Yugi nodded and let Yami help her get to the healing chambers._

* * *

Yugi was brought out of the memory when the headache came back full force causing Yugi to immediately hold her head in pain and drop her notebook.

Yami looked up from his spar with Atemu to see Yugi holding her head. Yami stopped sparring which resulted in him accidently getting punched in the face by Atemu.

Atemu cursed and ran over to help Yami up, "Yo Yami why did you drop your guard all of a sudden?"

Yami just got up ignoring his brother question and called out to Yugi. "Hey Yugi are you okay?"

Yugi hadn't heard Yami shout asking her if she was alright, which in turn resulted everyone else to turn towards her.

Yugi vision was finally starting to come together and make sense.

* * *

_The man with green/turquoise colored hair and different color eyes meeting with a man with white hair that was shoulder length and covered one eye. They talked about a plan to assassinate the King and Queen of Egypt as well as the her own father with the help of a girl in the palace. She would spike their drinks with poison and blame it on the Roman kingdom while doing the same and blaming it on the Egyptian kingdom. During this confusion, they could launch war devastating both lands._

* * *

Yugi saw everything and it all made sense now.

However, she hadn't known during the vision she had fallen from her chair and everyone was gathered around her worried.

Yami was holding her in his arms, the look of how worried he was, was equal to her brothers.

Everyone had noticed that the white began to spread in her hair bleeding into the black of hair.

Yami looked at her brother, "Heba… what's…. what's going on?"

Heba looked sadly, "The curse… when the white begins to spread the curse is advancing and her magic is in use. She must be having a premonition."

Bakura and Marik who had been left out of the dark this whole time. "What curse?"

Seto was quick to answer, "Don't worry about it."

Soon Yugi opened her eyes softly which was relieving.

Yami spoke softly in case her head was still hurting, "Yugi, are you alright?"

That's when Yugi sat up in a haste and her brother looked at her with soft eyes, "Yugi calm down. Nobody's going to die."

Yugi got even more defensive and tried to get up. She was panicked like she just realized something very, very important. Yami looked at her worried, "Yugi?"

Yugi finally managed to get out of Yami's hold and got up and ran from the room. She had to warn her father and the Pharaoh and his wife about the servant girl. Her father was leaving tomorrow meaning the vision could happen at any moment she didn't have a second to waste.

Yugi hadn't heard the sound of a bone breaking her adrenaline was pumping to fast. Her fragile body was even more fragile now. And everyone heard the audible snap that came from her ankle.

As Yugi ran out the door Seto spoke first, "Did her ankle just break?" Bakura, "She ran like she saw death itself just now."

Yami and Heba looked at each other then ran out after Yugi.

Marik was so confused now, "What just happened?"

Seto sighed, "Instead of asking questions why don't we just go find out." The rest of the group ran out of the room to search for where Yugi and the others ran off to. Yugi hadn't informed them of her vision.

* * *

Yugi made it to the throne room in time to see the girl giving the royals the drinks. Yugi shouted, "No! Don't drink that!"

Yugi ran over and slapped the drinks from their hands which was totally disrespectful in both cultures.

Yugi was out of breath from the running, she felt sick to the bottom of her core. She needed to throw up and she could feel a stinking in her left wrist and her ankle was also burning from the fact her adrenaline had been pumping so hard she hadn't realized she broke her ankle…again. Her heart was beating at a painful rate.

Her father was first to speak, "Yugi what are you doing."

Yugi looked at the servant girl, "There was poison in those drinks."

The girl began to panic and tried to run away when Heba and Yami ran into the room after hearing Yugi scream, "Mother father" Yami yelled, "Grandfather" Heba yelled.

They saw the broken glasses across the floor and Yugi who now was also holding her hand. She surely broke it as well during the commotion.

Aknankanon looked at Yugi questionably, "How do you know there was poison Princess Yugi."

Yugi looked down, "Please believe me. Have one of the magicians to analyze the spilling on the ground."

Solomon realized what was going on and the look he gave Aknankanon and Amara they realized it too. "Guards. Place that girl under arrest until this can be verified."

Solomon now was looking over his granddaughter worried because it meant she had a promotion the fact the white in her hair spread meant it was true. "Yugi."

Before anyone could say anything Yugi started coughing up blood and she collapsed again. The pain was worse than the curse itself. It was a different pain and before she knew it she had slipped into to the darkness.

Nobody was able to catch her before she collapsed. Amara was the first to her side because she was the closest, "Oh my Ra. Princess Yugi."

Solomon ran over to Yugi as Yami and Heba quickly ran over.

Aknankanon looked at the two as the others ran into the throne room worried when they figured out where Yugi's scream had been from along with guards.

The royal magician had just finished analyzing the spilled drinks.

Mahad the royal magician looked over at the pharaoh. "Mahad, was their poison like the Princess stated." Mahad nodded, "I regret having to say this your majesties, but there was indeed poison in those drinks. If the princess didn't get here when she did it would have been really bad. Even though she had been disrespectful and slapped the drink from your hands. She saved your life by doing so. There was oleander in this drink. It's the most toxic plant known. Even inhaling the smoke from it burnt is fatal."

Aknankanon stood up furious, "I want that girl taken to the dungeon this instant will was question her later!"

Everyone was shocked they heard there was poison in the drink. That's when Yugi started coughing up more blood.

Heba's eyes widened as he noticed something very bad. "There's a cut in Yugi's hand!" Mahad's eyes widened and ran over to where everyone was worried about the princess.

Mahad, "We must get her to Isis now. The Oleander must have gone into the cut."

Before anyone could pick Yugi up Bakura ran over and picked the girl up. "I'm the fastest runner." Bakura was out the door in seconds carrying Yugi who was now covered in her own blood and from what they could guess a total of 6 broken bones.

By the time everyone made it to the infirmary Isis had kicked everyone but Ryou out as they tried to save Yugi's life.

* * *

It had been 24 hours since Isis and Ryou had entered that room. Everyone was outside the infirmary waiting.

Solomon was still holding Heba, both were worried about Yugi. Her health was frail as it was, the toxins going into her system were another thing.

* * *

Finally, after a long 26 hours Ryou walked out of the room with tired and eyes red from crying.

Solomon spoke hesitantly, "Ryou dear?"

Then Isis came out speaking in Ryou's place, "We removed the toxins… Princess Yugi has sustained six broken bones in total. In her right ankle she her fibula, tibia, and the talus. Then in her wrist she broke he scaphoid, and two metacarpals."

Heba knew that couldn't be all from the look on Ryou's face, "But she will be fine wont she?"

Isis looked down, "I… I cannot say. The princess lost a lot of blood when she was coughing it up. She's in a comatose state."

Everyone's eyes widened and Heba stood up, "Are you saying my sister…" Heba started having a panic attack and everyone ran over to him.

Isis had a single tear run down her face, "I'm sorry. I'll do everything in my power but I can't promise other than I will try my best to save her."

Heba collapsed into his father's arms, "Please don't take Yugi away. Why does it always have to be her? Why? First the curse, then her finding out she dying, then this! Why does it always have to be Yugi! What did she ever do to deserve this! Why!"

Atemu walked over and Heba latched onto him crying his eyes out. It didn't matter if he made a fool of himself at that moment, his whole life he spent it protecting Yugi in hopes one day they could break the curse. Now there was a possibility he was going to lose her because of something else.

Why did she have to be cursed, why did she have to slowly die, why did it always have to be her.

Heba cried out his heart and voiced his insecurities he always held, "What good of a brother am I if I can't protect my baby sister! From material things! It should have been me in there not her!"

Atemu picked him up with ease. Atemu, "There's nothing we can do now Heba. From what we've learned these past two months is that Yugi is a fighter. So don't give up on her."

Malik had collapsed and Marik picked him up. The two of them nodded taking the person they were carrying to their room. It would be for the best right now.

Everyone was in shock at what they just heard the proud Roman prince heart breaking.

Yami looked up at Isis, "I want to see her." Isis, "That isn't…" Yami, "I want to see her." The command in his voice shocked Aknankanon and Amara as well as Isis. Yami hardly used his commanding voice with anyone.

Isis nodded, "Of course my prince."

Yami walked inside the healing chambers and Yugi was changed into a white gown, a mask over her face to help her breath. Her eyes were closed as if she were asleep, her skin was sickly pale though.

Yami moved one of her bangs out of her face. A single tear ran down his face. He could see the cast that was put around her ankle, the bandages around her arm from where they extracted the toxins, the bandage around her hand and wrist.

She got hurt protecting those around her, validating his point that she thought of others before herself. He chuckled, "I told you. You think more about helping others before yourself.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Yugi went into a comatose state and all the Roman group hadn't talked or left their rooms except for Ryou who would help Isis clean her up daily.

The Egyptians would check up on everyone to make sure they would at least eat. Even though they didn't know Yugi as long whenever something happened to her they couldn't help but worry. She just had that effect on people.

Isis sighed as Yami walked into the room, "Still nothing?"

Isis shook her head, "No response my prince."

Yami walked and sat down in the chair next to her bed he had put her hand in his. When he did that he could feel her gripping onto it. Yami quickly looked at Isis, "Isis her hand is squeezing mine."

Isis ran over and saw what Yami was saying, "She's finally showing signs of her fight. It looks like she's winning to the little fighter." Yami nodded.

After about two hours in the room Aknankanon had called Isis into the throne room for an update on Yugi. Solomon had to return to Rome and they sent daily reports on Yugi's status. And unless something changed they would continue to send this.

Solomon said once Yugi woke up to notify him and he would return instantly.

The servant who tried to murder the royals was still being held captive until Yugi either passed or woke up.

Yami ended up dozing off in his chair still holding her hand which was held onto his.

* * *

An hour later Heba had come in the room to see his sister. He had gone into shock after he had his mental breakdown that night. He hadn't spoken to anyone not even the rest of the romans since the day Yugi fell unconscious. Most of the time someone (mainly Atemu) was leading him around like he was a doll with no free will.

Yami woke up when he heard a chair moving and saw it was Heba. He felt sorry for the young man. He was worried about his sister. Yami tried to smile, "She squeezed my hand early. Why don't you try holding her hand?"

Heba did as told and didn't say anything but give a nod. He smiled but tears ran down his face when he felt Yugi squeeze his hand and he cried into her side.

Yami stood up and stretch a bit when he noticed something and his eyes widened.

Yami had noticed that Yugi was trying to open her eyes.

Yami sat on the bed holding Yugi's face in his hand, "Yugi. Hey Yugi can you hear me?"

Heba looked up and saw what Yami was seeing. For the first time that last two weeks he spoke, "Yugi? Oh god Yugi, you can do it. Please open your eyes."

That's when Yugi's eyes finally opened. Her eyes opened like someone who woke up from a nap and was still tired.

Yami was so happy, "Oh my Ra…" Yami ran out of the room screaming as loud as his lungs could and nearly everyone in the palace heard it. "Isis! Isis come quickly! It's Yugi! She's opened her eyes!"

Isis had heard it as she was leaving the throne room and Amara and Aknankanon ran from the room following Isis.

Atemu and everyone else had also heard it and bolted towards the healing chambers.

Isis pushed her way through the crowd that had formed outside the room and ran into the room.

Yugi looked dazed like she was still registering waking up. Isis walked over, "Princess can you hear me. Can you see me?"

Yugi blinked slowly before nodding her head, she couldn't speak with the tube in her throat and mask over her face.

Isis realized she couldn't answer that question with all the tubs hooked up, "Stay as still as possible Princess. Prince Heba hold her hand. Prince Yami I need you to help me." The two did as told and Isis removed the tube from Yugi's throat and as soon as she did Yugi began coughing uncontrollably.

Isis and Yami quickly began to sit her up as she cleared her throat of anything and everything she could.

Yugi looked at everyone with tired eyes, "Why is everyone looking at me like I just woke up from the dead."

Heba couldn't take it anymore and latched himself onto his sister. "Sister you've finally awaken. I'm so happy. You don't know how scared I was. I thought we were going to lose you"

Yugi winced as she moved her left hand it was still healing from when she broke it. "Heba what do you…"

Isis looked at Yugi, "Princess… you've been unconscious for two weeks."

Yugi looked at Isis with wide eyes. "Two? Two weeks?"

Isis nodded. "I'll explain everything but first we need to get you cleaned up, changed, and some proper food and water into your stomach. She turned to Heba and Yami, "I know how much you two were worried but you can't be in here for the first to things so out you go."

Yami and Heba were pushed from the room to see everyone staring at them. Heba cried out, "She's awake. Yugi's awake." Yami ran to his parents… more specifically his mom and he cried in relief, "She woke up mom."

And to everyone's surprise Heba ran to Atemu crying into his shoulder instead of Joey, Ryou, or Malik. But then again they were all crying into their respected partner's shoulders as well.

This incident had brought everyone together. But they were thankful Yugi had lived through it.


	5. Trial and Revelations

Authors Note: Before you read this chapter I want to apologize in advance if it seems rushed and weaker in plot... this chapter so far is the hardest for me write. Also the rating may increase later on throughout the story. And if you haven't noticed if Yugi has a vision it the text will be _italicized_. Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoy it. Again, sorry if this chapter seems weaker in plot and rushed.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Trial and ****Revelations**

Isis had informed Yugi about everything that had happened after she ran into the throne room saving both her father and king and queen of Egypt while helping her get changed into more proper clothing and helping her sit back down due to her ankle still healing from her running while it was broken.

Yugi looked at Isis. "Okay. Let me makes sure I understand everything. I collapsed after I made sure the king and queen but because of the cut I got from slapping the cups out of their hands the poison in them had entered my blood which could have killed me" Isis nodded.

Yugi continued, "So that's why everyone just now was looking at me like I woke up from the dead?"

Isis nodded again, "Yes that is the exact reason. Because you did wake up for the dead in a way."

Yugi nodded in understanding when a knock was heard on the door it was Ryou and Amara poking their head in, "Can we talk to Yugi." Isis smiled and let the two in.

Ryou ran up to Yugi, "Yugi it's my job to protect you. You should have told me." Yugi smiled softly, "Sorry."

Amara walked over, "Now Yugi I know you were unconscious for a while but I have to hear what happened. I thought you would feel more comfortable telling me rather than my husband."

Yugi looked at Amara hesitantly, "I… I've been…" Yugi looked at Ryou which helped her calm down a bit.

Yugi knew Ryou was going to be made that she hadn't mentioned this to her.

Yugi rephrased her statement, "Queen Amara... you see my headaches haven't been normal ones."

Amara looked at Yugi, "What do you mean dear?"

Ryou realized what Yugi meant and turned to her screaming out her name, "Yugi Muto!"

Yugi flinched at Ryou's tone which was just used and smiled nervously, "You know of my light magic do you not?"

Amara looked at Yugi and nodding, "Yes I know about your magic dear, your father told us." Yugi sighed in relief that her father did tell the king and queen about it.

Yugi looked at Amara, "You see... my light magic also gives me foresight, however until the day of the incident none of them have went together. I never saw the full plan so I didn't want to say anything until I understood what was happening."

Ryou glared at Yugi, "For a month! You've been having these for a month!" Yugi flinched again.

Amara smiled at Yugi, "Tell me what you saw."

Yugi sighed and Isis and Ryou were staring at her wondering what she saw. Yugi took a deep breath and told them.

* * *

The vision: Yugi's POV

_There were people talking in a language I did not know about something. A man with long turquoise hair along with a man with shoulder length white hair. The man with turquoise had two different color eyes while the man kept one of his hidden." Yugi described the men first and Amara just nodded telling her to continue. _

_"They were in a palace in a land surrounded by water whatever they were talking about they shook hands and agreed. Later I saw them talking with a girl with long brown hair and clouded blue eyes. They were speaking in Egyptian to this girl. _

_The man with turquoise hair, "If you put this into the Roman and Egyptian rulers drinks you would help me greatly." _

_The girl looked hesitant, "What's in it for me?" The girl was curious to what the man would say._

_The man with white hair, "Whatever you want." The girl looked doubtful. "So If I said I want to become a noble and after they are dead marry Prince Yami you could do so." The man with Turquoise hair, "Marry the second prince not the oldest?" The girl, "The younger one is cuter and with his lighter complexation make him a total hottie." The two men looked at each other, "Then we will arrange for it if you accomplish your mission." _

_The girl, "Seriously." The man nodded, "Yes." The girl stood up taking the pouch, "You better." She walked out the door and looked at them, "If you lie I know several people who will come to my aid." With that the two walked out. _

_The next thing I saw was her pouring the mixture into glasses and taking it to the throne room where I saw both you and your husband and my father." _

* * *

Yugi stopped and sighed, "Do you wish for me to continue." Amara looked at Yugi and debated for a second. "Yes, I know after this part is when you ran into the throne room. Was there anything more?"

Yugi looked hesitantly, "I saw a future where they succeeded which now will change because I prevented it."

Amara looked at Yugi seriously, "What did you see?" Yugi looked down and she cried, "There was no light, only darkness everywhere. Everyone was fighting… I could only see death surrounding."

Amara patted Yugi on her back, "It's okay sweet heart."

Ryou held onto Yugi as she cried. Amara looked at Yugi with a loving mother eyes, "You saved our lives and put yourself in harm's way because of it. You are a hero dear. Thank you for telling me what you saw."

* * *

Soon after Amara had left closing the door Ryou was lecturing Yugi for not telling them about her visions.

Thats when another knock came on the door to the healing chambers and Aknankanon, Yami and Atemu poked their heads in.

Aknankanon was the first to speak, "Isis is Yugi in a well enough condition to come to the throne room?"

Yugi and Ryou looked confused at what the Pharaoh was asking.

Isis turned to her Pharaoh, "Depends on the reasoning your majesty."

Atemu spoke up, "We are about to question and sentence the girl who caused this whole mess. Since Yugi was the one who ended up being harmed the most she has to be there."

Isis sighed and walking over to check Yugi's ankle. "She can't walk yet. The bones haven't finished healing."

Yugi looked at Ryou and sighed she knew she wouldn't get away with healing herself with Ryou around.

Isis was debating something before she looked at the Pharaoh, "If someone were to carry her and make sure she has a seat instead of standing then yes. If you can't agree to this, then no."

Yami responded before his father could say anything, "I don't mind carrying her."

Ryou snickered along with Atemu, "You carry her ever chance you get."

Yami looked at the two sighing, "She's not heavy and I don't see a problem with it."

Yugi was embarrassed, "But…" Ryou looked at her realizing something and glared at Yugi, "You try using your magic and I'm telling Uncle."

Yugi sighed in defeat. "Fine…"

Yami walked over smiling apologetically to Yugi, "Sorry. Please bear with it." Yugi shook her head she was the one who broke her ankle.

Everyone cleared the healing chambers and made their way to the throne room.

* * *

Along the way Yami looked at Yugi as he carried her in his arms, "Hey Yugi?"

Yugi looked up at Yami, she was still embarrassed and more so because Yami was carrying her bridal style instead of piggy back. "Yes?"

Yami looked down at her and spoke softly so the others who were talking along the way didn't hear, "Why did Lady Ryou tell you to not use your magic?"

Yugi realized Yami didn't know much about hers like she didn't know much about his. Yugi looked at Yami, "I can actually heal my broken bones with my magic."

Yami looked at Yugi pausing before resuming walking, "There's a but isn't there."

Yugi nodded, "It's like a double edge sword. I can heal my broken bones but I also cause the curse to spread."

Yami continued walking and spoke softly, "Then don't use it. I don't mind helping you out."

Yugi, "But I don't want to be a burden."

Yami smiled and looked at Yugi, "You saved my parents and your father. You also got poisoned because of it." Yami smiled sadly, "Yugi if couldn't do this then I would feel like a burden to you because I couldn't help you when you helped us. Please let me help you."

Yugi hid her face in his chest muttering, "Okay."

Yami smiled and walked into the throne room happy he had managed to stop Yugi from using her magic to heal herself. He would rather learn how to heal with shadow magic then for her to harm herself.

When they got into the throne room there was a small chair next to Amara's for Yugi to sit in. Usually only the King and Queen were allowed to be seated unless they had a visit from another kingdom. Yugi was an exception due to her broken ankle.

Aknankanon and Amara sat down in their seats while Yami placed Yugi in hers. He then stood behind Yugi and his mother and Atemu stood behind his father and mother.

Aknankanon, "Bring the girl in!"

* * *

Heba was currently in his room processing all the information he was told.

After Isis had kicked him and Yami out of the room he watched Yami leave to go do something. After a while he saw Aknankanon and Amara appear and Amara went into the healing chambers to talk to Yugi about the incident.

Heba had stopped her telling her if she was going to ask Yugi about her vision then to take Ryou so Yugi could have someone he trusts dearly when talking about it. Yugi didn't talk about her magic much because she's scared of it herself. Amara nodded getting Ryou before going to talk to Yugi.

After they went into the healing chambers Aknankanon turned to him and told him that since Yugi was awake she would have to be present during the girl's trial. Which Heba nodded. He understood. But everything wasn't making sense because of him being out of it.

The last two weeks had been a blur to him because of how worried he was for Yugi.

Heba excused himself to go find one of the others to ask them to get him caught up on everything. After finding out Malik and Joey were just as confused because they were in a similar boat they had to go find one of the Egyptians to figure out everything that happened over the last two weeks.

The person who helped them the most at the moment was Seto. He had informed him that Marik and Bakura were torturing the girl to get information on what exactly happened.

Heba, Malik, and Joey were all disturbed with the idea of torture. After seeing this Seto explained to them that it's Bakura and Marik's job, and to not worry because they only do it on serious cases."

Seto looked at Heba and smiled, "I think attacking the king and queen and endangering a visiting royal is enough to warrant what Bakura and Marik to do their job." Heba nodded in understanding. He looked out the window and watched the sun. Hopefully after the trial he could see his sister.

That's when a knock on is door happened and Ryou, Malik, and Joey were outside.

Heba motioned them in, "Yes?" Ryou looked at Heba, "I need to tell you all what Yugi saw in her vision. And I rather only do it once." Heba heard the seriousness in Ryou's voice and nodded closing the door he was ready to hear it.

* * *

Back in the throne room Bakura and Marik were dragging the girl into the throne room. Yugi gasped in shock that the girl was covered in bruises most likely from whips, she could also see the cuts that traced her body she looked at Yami trying to ask what happened. She didn't remember the girl looking like this.

Yami bent down and whispered, "Father issued for torture to see if she would tell us anything. We hardly do it but father felt it was necessary." Yugi nodded, she hated the thought of torture but she understood why now Aknankanon did it.

Aknankanon spoke up first, "You Anzu Mizaki are on trial for the attempt murder of both my wife and I, as well as the attempt murder of King Solomon of the Roman empire along with attempt of murder and endangering Princess Yugi. How do you plead?"

The girl look up with anger in her eyes, "I didn't want to do it. Prince Heba made me do it. I didn't think the Princess would get hurt either. If you want to trial someone it should be him!"

Aknankanon voice dominated her shutting her up, "How dare you accuse someone else even though there was evidence that you did it."

Anzu, "I swear I didn't want to! I was scared! Prince Heba along with the others threated to kill me if I didn't."

Before Aknankanon or Amara could say anything Yugi spoke up, "When did my brother supposal ask you."

Atemu and Yami looked at Yugi confused as to why she was letting her speak this way about her own brother.

The girl Anzu, "A week before the incident when Ra was setting."

Yugi looked at the girl again, "Which day?"

The girl hesitated for a second, "It was the middle of the week…"

Yugi sighed and looked at the girl, "So you are saying my brother cornered you in the middle of the week at sunset telling you to kill our father as well as the ones who govern your land and if you didn't he would kill you?" The girl nodded.

Yugi looked over to Aknankanon and Amara, "You know as well as I that she has lied." The girl screamed, "You were probably in on it too."

Yugi ignored her screams, "Prince Atemu do you want to tell her where you were that day during that time."

Atemu nodded happy to join in, "Princess Yugi is correct mother, father. She has lied to our faces just now about everything."

Aknankanon motioned for him to continue, Atemu, "The day she stated you can have Isis and Mahad confirm this along with Seto that both Heba and Yugi were in the royal study learning Egyptian laws so they wouldn't accidently insult us because of ignorance due to the culture difference. Yami can also agree to it because he was helping teach them."

Yami also nodded speaking up, "Actually Prince Heba never wonders the palace either without Atemu escorting him or someone else. The only place he ever walks to alone is the lounge."

The girl realized she just screwed up big time.

Yugi then realized something and before Aknankanon and Amara could say anything more Yugi spoke up, "Who is your mother?"

The girl was shocked at this question, "What?"

Everyone present in the room also looked at Yugi in surprise by her question.

Yugi repeated herself, "Who is your mother. You're not fully Egyptian you are of Roman decent. The shape of your eyes gives it away. And you look familiar to me. So who his your mother."

Everyone realized Yugi was asking for a serious reason her voice was heavy and her eyes were serious.

The girl muttered, "Mai Valentine Mizaki…" Yugi gasped and she started breathing heavily.

The girl who caused all these problems for the last 2-3 weeks was that woman's daughter. The woman who caused Yugi the most grief and haunted her nightmares.

Yami could have sworn he heard that name before and before he could say anything Yugi screamed out agony grabbing her heart as though it was being shredded by the name alone. She was having a panic attack.

Aknankanon eyes widened in horror as he realized the importance of that woman's mother. "Bakura take her back to the dungeon now and don't let her out of your sight for a moment and send word to King Solomon! Marik go get Isis and bring her here immediately! Atemu go get Prince Heba and get him here as fast as possible."

Everyone did as they were told and Amara was trying to help calm Yugi down.

Yami's eyes widened as he realized the importance of that name, he stopped trying to calm Yugi down and looked at his dad's eyes in horror. "Dad… is that…" Aknankanon nodded, "That girl was the daughter of the one who cursed Yugi."


	6. Faithful Encounter: There's still Hope

**Chapter 6: Hope**

Yami looked at his father with eyes widened. The girl who nearly killed his family and Yugi was the daughter of the one who cursed Yugi…

That's when Heba had ran into the throne room yelling, "What happened!" He immediately ran over to his sister trying to calm her down from her panic attack.

Yami who was near him spoke softly, "Mai Valentine".

Heba kept his hands on Yugi's back rubbing calm circles. "What?"

Atemu looked at Heba, "That girl who caused all this mess is her daughter. Yugi thought she looked familiar and asked who her mother was."

Heba's eyes narrowed to the point it kinda looked like the Egyptians narrow eyes, "Where is the girl?"

Aknankanon looked at Heba, "I had Bakura take her back to the dungeon until we could get Yugi calmed down. I also had him send word to your father explaining the situation."

Heba nodded. For the first time there was hope in breaking the wrecked curse that jealous woman caused.

Once Yugi calmed down she closed her eyes as a wave of dizziness and exhaustion hit her. Yami picked her up with ease, "I'll take her back to the room. I think Prince Heba is more than qualified to ask the girl the questions we want."

Aknankanon and Heba nodded quickly.

* * *

Aknankanon sent Marik to go get Bakura and bring the girl back.

Once they brought her in Aknankanon spoke first, "Tell us where your mother is."

Anzu looked at them in shock, "Why does my mother matter!"

Heba walked down from the throne and crouched by the girl, "you tell us the information we want and you won't be executed for attempting to murder the royal family of Egypt and Rome."

The girl looked at Heba in shock, she could get out of execution if she told them… she looked hesitant as to why that information mattered that much.

Anzu looked at him, "Like I believe that."

Aknankanon rose from the throne, "It is true. You'll still live in the dungeons but you won't be put to death by the royal court."

Anzu looked at them questionably, "What importance does my mother have?"

Heba wanted to smack her and everyone could see it, "Your mother has committed treason of the highest degree against the Royal Family of Rome. Much higher than the actions you stand trial of. If you aid us in finding her then you can be partially pardoned."

Anzu figured they were desperate for the information so she would try to negotiate, "If I give you the information then I want to be released."

Aknankanon, "I cannot do that."

Anzu smirked, "Then I'm not talking. If want this information bad enough you'd be willing to negotiate."

Atemu and Amara glared at that girl for the nerve.

Heba got up and walked over to Aknankanon and whispered to him. "Release her."

Aknankanon, "Prince Heba…"

Heba cut him off and whispered, "From the Egyptian prison. She can still be sentenced in Rome since my sister was harmed because of her actions and her actions were against my father as well. We just don't say anything until after she speaks."

Aknankanon nodded in agreement, that was smart thinking. "Fine, we will release you from the Egyptian Prison."

Atemu, Marik, Bakura and Amara gasped what was Aknankanon thinking.

Anzu smirked thinking she won. "Fine. What do you want to know about my mother?"

Heba took charge of questioning, "Where is she."

Anzu smirked, "She currently resides in the kingdom of Atlantis."

Heba then took out a photo, he always carried it because he wanted to keep an image in his mind of the woman he was searching for. He showed her this picture, "Does she still look like this?"

The girl Anzu nodded shocked the Prince had a picture of her mother, "Yes."

Heba nodded then Amara spoke up, "What are your connections to the kingdom of Atlantis. We know King Dartz asked you to do this task."

Anzu was shocked by how they knew the information…

Atemu spoke up next, "You can either tell us the truth or there's another more painful way to get the information out."

Anzu didn't want to find out what the other method was. She was already getting away with attempt murder by telling them information. "King Dartz is my mother's current lover."

Everyone stopped at that information processing it. Heba got up and walked over to Aknankanon, "Pharaoh. I have the information I need." Aknankanon smirked and nodded.

Aknankanon looked at Bakura and Marik, "Boys get ready for a trip." Bakura looked down at the girl, "What about…"

Aknankanon, "I agreed to release her from the Egyptian Prison." Heba spoke up next with a dark chuckle, "She is to be taken to the Roman Empire for the attempt murder of the Crown Princess and King."

Anzu looked up in shock, "We had a deal!" Atemu, Amara, Bakura and Marik smirked realizing what just happened.

Aknankanon, "Yes, we did have a deal."

Anzu screamed, "You said you would release me from prison!"

Aknankanon, "I did. I said I would release you from the Egyptian prison. Prince Heba can still have you sentenced in Rome for your actions against his sister and father."

Anzu screamed how that wasn't fair! They broke the deal. Etc. Aknankanon turned to Bakura and Marik ignoring her screaming, "Take her to the dungeons and send word to Emperor Solomon. Also be ready to transport her yourself. I don't want her trying to escape."

Bakura and Marik nodded taking the girl out of the room. They were glad that their uncle hadn't gone bonkers. When he said he was going to release her for her actions they were shocked. Glad he found a loophole.

* * *

After Bakura and Marik left Heba collapsed on the floor laughing and everyone was staring at him. Atemu raised his eyebrow.

Atemu, "Prince Heba?"

Heba laughed more, "Finally, after all these years." He was so happy he was crying. The first clue to breaking the curse had finally come. Heba laughed more, "Who knew that our council forcing these marriages would finally give us a break through for my sister."

Everyone realized why he was laughing, he was just so full of emotions of relief of finding the first clue to something they've been searching for, for over 16 years.

Aknankanon nodded in agreement, "That was smart thinking by the way Prince Heba."

Amara spoke up about that, "Oh was it Prince Heba's idea about the negotiations?"

Aknankanon nodded, "Yes, when he asked me to release her I was shocked then when he explained why and how with the right wording we could get the information we wanted and still have her arrested."

Heba nodded, "You should actually thank Yugi."

Atemu was surprised, "Yugi? But…"

Heba finally stopped laughing and got off the floor, "I've seen her do similar negotiations back home. That's how I got the idea."

Aknankanon nodded, "Well it was a smart one. I don't like the fact I have to release her but the fact she can still be trialed is what matters."

Heba smirked, "To be honest Pharaoh she'll die in our prison anyway before we can even give her a trial."

Aknankanon, Atemu, and Amara were shocked by this.

Heba saw their faces and realized he probably should explain that better, "The whole Roman kingdom knows about Yugi's curse because sometimes her magic goes bonkers. So that has been used against us in times yes, but to be honest most of our prisoners had a change of heart after they meet Yugi. She just has that way with people, yes some are still sentenced to life but they do have morals."

Aknankanon nodded asking him to continue explaining because he didn't understand yet as to why she would die.

Heba continued, "The first moral of our prisoners are to never harm innocent women and children. They find out that girl's mother is the one who caused the curse they would be pissed."

Amara spoke up, "But they don't want to cause harm to the children?"

Heba shook his head, "Then when they find out she almost killed Yugi because of her greed and jealousy they will. Yes Yugi got harmed because of her actions. But Yugi's intentions were pure as hers were nothing but ill intent."

Aknankanon nodded in understanding along with his family. "Well let us know if we can be of anymore use."

Heba, "You've done more than enough. Now if you will please excuse me, I'm going to check on my sister. She's been unconscious for two weeks and then had a panic attack, I can't help but worry for her."

Aknankanon nodded and allowed Heba to leave the throne room.

After he left Atemu was still shocked by how smart Heba was, he had to admit the way Heba acted just now was very attractive. Like his brother he was falling in love with the one he was to marry.

* * *

Heba was walking down the hall to his sister room when he ran into Ryou and Malik, "Hey Heba everything all right?" Heba looked at them, "Hey Malik go find Joey and tell him to meet in Yugi's room. I have amazing news."

Ryou looked at Heba, "Does it have to deal with why Prince Atemu came into the lounge earlier and dragged you out without explaining anything saying you needed to be in the throne room immediately?"

Heba nodded. Malik looked at Heba's face saying it was very good news and ran off to find Joey.

* * *

When they arrived to Yugi's room they weren't surprised that Yami was in there talking with Yugi who, in Heba's relief was much calmer.

Yami looked up, "Oh hello Prince Heba. I left the door unlocked because I figured you would come check on her."

Heba nodded, "Prince Yami if you could excuse us I have some important matters to talk with my sister."

Yami looked at Heba, "If it's what I think it's about would you please allow me to stay. I want to help my girlfriend all I can."

Heba was about to say something then he realized what Yami said in the last sentence, "Girlfriend?"

Yugi blushed and nodded saying he didn't mishear or misunderstand. Heba shook his head he wasn't shocked by that to be honest. Yami would give her the moon if he could. Honestly he couldn't think of anyone better at the moment for her.

Yugi looked at her brother, "Heba what did you want to tell me?" Heba got out of his shock, "Wait for Malik to get here with Joey. I'd rather only have to explain it once."

Yugi nodded and waited. Ryou was just confused about what they were talking about. What woman? Ryou looked at Yugi who just shook her head saying she'll understand in a second.

* * *

Finally after a while Malik and Joey joined them and Heba had them all sit down before he began to inform them what happened.

Yugi looked at Heba, "Okay, I've never seen you this happy since you found out I was dying… so what's got you so happy."

Heba looked at his sister bluntness along with everyone else. Heba sighed she was his twin sister and she was the smarter of the two.

Heba smiled and looked at Yugi and the others, "We have found our first clue into finding that blasted woman and breaking your curse Yugi."

Yugi eyes widened along with everyone else's. Yami looked at Heba, "You actually got the information out of that girl?" Heba nodded.

Ryou, Malik, and Joey looked at Yami, "What girl?"

Yami explained before Heba could, "The one who caused this big mess in the first place. She's actually that blasted woman's daughter."

Joey got up and screamed, "What!" Yugi winced, "Joey don't scream."

Joey looked at Yugi, "Yugi that means you don't have to die!" Yugi looked at Joey and even though she was happy with the information she was rather pessimistic about it. "But what if we don't find her in time."

Ryou looked at Yugi shocked by what she said, the others looked as shocked as well. Even Yami. They thought she would be happy with the news. This is the first time they've ever gotten a clue about Mai's ware bouts.

Yami held Yugi's hand, "What do you mean?" Yugi looked into Yami's crimson eyes and a tear rolled down her face, "The medicine doesn't work anymore…"

Ryou was the first to realize what that meant, "Yugi why didn't you tell us!" The others were confused, even Heba was.

Ryou looked at Yugi, "Yugi you should have told us that your health was declining more rapidly than before." Yugi looked up sadly, "I didn't want to worry you more."

Heba sighed, "Can I talk to my sister alone for a second please." Yami quickly got up and grabbed the other three. He understood sibling talks better than anyone. He's had several with Atemu.

* * *

Once they were out the door Heba looked at Yugi, "Yugi I want you to think positive."

Yugi shook her head, "I'm trying Heba but it's just hard you know? With the way things are now I'd rather spend my life doing something I enjoy then chasing something that might not help. Plus I would just be a burden anyway."

Heba sat down and held Yugi's hands, "Then I'll chase it for you. You and Prince Yami get to know each other more. Hell, get married even, your already engaged. But please don't say you are a burden, don't say it's worthless. If it means you can live, then I'll chase the world. This is the first time since we were children that a clue has been found. If we don't chase it, we may never get this chance."

Yugi nodded. Heba made her look up at him, "Listen to me my dear sister, your life is worth much more than you think it does. You have an effect on people who make them into better people. So I want you to only think positive and if you feel upset tell me. Please just have faith in me."

Yugi nodded, "I'll try." Heba nodded and walked over to the door to open it and Joey, Malik and Ryou fell on the floor. It was obvious they were listening in. Yami just stood off to the side he was the only one who actually gave them privacy.

Heba smiled, "Okay come back in. I still have to tell you about the rest."

The group quickly entered the room to hear the rest of the story.

* * *

Heba sighed, "So I told you we got the information from the girl but not how."

Yami looked at Heba, "How did you get the information. She probably realized that information was valuable so she wouldn't give it up with out negotiations. What did she ask for?"

Heba looked at Yami dead in the eyes, "To be released."

Yami's eyes widened in horror as did Yugi's with everyone else, "You allowed her to be released!"

Yami screamed and Yugi winced again, "How could father agree to that!" Yugi, "Yami calm down Heba's not done talking yet."

Yami quickly shut up at Yugi's words.

Ryou, "I agree with Prince Yami that's a lot to ask for the information." That's when they all saw Heba's smirk.

Heba, "Well if I learned something from my dear sister is twisted word play." Yugi looked at Heba confused before it clicked and she started laughing. "Oh that's brilliant!"

Everyone was lost.

Heba smiled, "Yes we told her she would be released from the Egyptian Prison. We didn't tell her until after we got the information she would be transferred to the Roman Prison for her actions."

Joey started laughing, "Oh that's brilliant. She must have flipped." Heba nodded, "She did."

Yami, "I see. Because her actions also endangered Yugi and your father she could be trialed there for her actions."

Heba nodded.

Heba then turned to Malik and Ryou, "The pharaoh assigned Marik and Bakura to transport her to Rome and I want you two to go as well."

Malik and Ryou looked at Heba shocked, "Us?" Heba nodded, "Yugi's in no condition to make that travel again. Joey, I want you to get along with Priest Seto because I need your tactical ability and his smarts to help me figure out a plan to get to Mai."

Yami looked down at Yugi worriedly he wanted to help but didn't know how to ask. Heba looked at Yugi, "We'll I've said everything important we'll let you rest okay."

Yugi nodded her mind still processing everything that happened. Yami followed them out of the door and asked to speak to Heba in private.

* * *

When Heba and Yami were alone, Yami just decided to come out and say it. "What can I do to help? I really do care for Yugi and I want to help you anyway I can to break the curse."

Heba gave Yami his full attention and smiled. "Prince Yami you'd be the biggest help if you just stay by my sister's side. I can see you are worried about her as I worry about her. This is a mission that I feel we should do because of it and Yugi's in no condition to go. I would feel the best if you just stayed by her side and supported her."

Yami, "Are you sure?" Heba nodded, "That honestly would be the biggest help you can do. I've seen you fight and if someone were to attack her I know you could protect her. And her staying here would be better since her health is declining."

Yami looked hesitant and nodded then he got down on his knee like a knight would, "I'll do my best to protect Yugi in your place. I know I don't need to ask this of you but please save her." Yami looked at Heba with confidence in his eyes, "I have fallen in love with your sister and I don't think I can live my life without her anymore."

Heba was shocked by this sudden confession.

Yami got up and looked at Heba, "I prince Yami of the Egyptian Empire swear to you Prince Heba of the Roman Empire that I will protect your sister with my life. And if you need me to will aid in anything necessary. I make this promise and swear by my crown that I will uphold this promise."

Heba was even more shocked by that. "Well I'll be damn."

Yami was surprised by Heba's words.

Heba smiled, "You're perfect for Yugi after all. I'll hold you to your word Prince Yami. Now why don't you return to her. I have work to do." Yami nodded and chuckled this was his kingdom. He did just make a fool of himself but he feels better after doing it.

Unknown to either of them Ryou, Joey, Seto, Marik, Malik, Atemu, Amara, and Aknankanon saw the whole thing.

* * *

Amara looked at the others shocked, "Well that was rather unexpected." Aknankanon nodded in agreement.

Seto and Marik at the same time looked at Atemu, "When did he grow up."

Atemu who was still shocked, "Your guess is as good as mine."

Ryou looked over at them, "Same for Heba."

Joey nodded, "When did he mature so?"

Malik, "I guess the arranged marriages did good for both of the kingdoms.

Everyone looked at Malik.

Malik realized it, and Atemu spoke up in agreement, "Yugi helped my brother grow up and we've helped you."

Ryou nodded. "We can never thank you enough for what you've done."

Atemu smiled and Amara spoke up first, "We'll we wouldn't be alive if it hadn't been for Yugi so it is us that can't thank you enough."

Aknankanon, "We will give you our aid and support the best we can. If possible, try to avoid war though."

Ryou giggled, "We'll try our best. But in worst case scenario Rome will be going to war with Atlantis because of that woman." Aknankanon nodded in understanding.

Atemu smiled at everyone, "Well we've got a mission and this is one we cannot wait on. Marik go give Bakura an update. Seto, Joey please come with me will go grab Heba and start making plans. And before you say anything I am helping wither you like it or not. All of you are about to be family so we've got to stick together."

Everyone nodded and went to accomplish their tasks. Ryou and Malik went to go pack to join Bakura and Marik on their trip to Rome.

Aknankanon and Amara smiled, Aknankanon looked at his wife, "You know... Atemu grew up to." Amara nodded in agreement, "The moment Princess Yugi came into our lives everyone did. It's like Prince Heba said. Everyone is just drawn to her."

Aknankanon nodded he hoped everything would work out in the end. But who could know the future was ever changing.


	7. Planning and Flashback

**Chapter 7:**

In Yugi's Room:

Yami had just came back inside and he saw Yugi staring out the window.

"Yugi are you alright?" Yami asked worriedly.

Yugi turned around and he could see that she had tears running down her face. Yami immediately went over to her to see what was wrong.

"Yugi? Why are you crying?" Yami asked as he sat on her side.

Yugi looked up at Yami, "I don't know. I'm just… just so full of different emotions."

Yami took Yugi's hands into his, "Try talking it out with me, please?"

Yugi looked down and muttered, "I don't even know where to begin…"

Yami smiled at her, "Well take your time. I'll listen."

Yugi thought for a moment, "Today's been one for the history books to be honest."

Yami stayed quiet to let her talk.

Yugi, "I woke up and found out that I was in a comatose state for the last two weeks, witness a trail, and met the daughter of the woman who's haunted me for all these years."

Yugi stopped, "I feel relieved and I'm beyond excited by the fact that we've finally have a breakthrough at finding her but at the same time I'm scared. I've always thought about the what if's and I've already accepted my death a long time ago. I don't want to be hopeful and it all crash."

Yami smiled at Yugi, "It's okay to be afraid Yugi."

Yugi looked at Yami, "But I'm getting worse, I'd rather spend the time I have left with my family. Not them be gone searching only to end up heartbroken."

Yami could see Yugi's point of view on this. He also understood why Heba said it would be best for him to stay with Yugi.

Yami intertwined his hands with Yugi and looked at her. "Well you've always got me here with you. I cannot and will not talk your brother out of this. He's made that clear because he has hope that you will get through this. But I can say that I will stay by your side. As much as I want to help them find the bitch, I'd rather be with you. One you're in an unknown land and you don't know people here besides the royal family. Two, you're in no condition to travel and three, I'm still learning about my beautiful girlfriend."

Yugi smiled at Yami, "Sorry for being pessimistic."

Yami looked at Yugi and kissed her forehead, "It's okay. You've accepted something that you thought you couldn't change a long time ago so it's hard to open up to the possibility now that you have a chance."

Yugi and Yami continued to talk until nearly sunset.

* * *

Ryou & Malik:

Ryou and Malik were walking down the hall to their rooms to get everything prepared for the girl transfer to their home.

Malik looked at Ryou, "I can't believe we finally have a clue about the pain in our sides."

Ryou nodded "I agree, if there's a possibility we can save Yugi. I'm willing to do anything. She's my best friend."

Malik looked at Ryou and smiled, "Yugi is the center of our worlds and from what I can tell everyone in the Egyptian palace has fallen over her innocent charms."

Ryou looked at Malik, "It's not like she does it on purpose."

Malik laughed, "I know but still, who would've thought that by our council and Egypt's council arranging for us to be married would give us a break through."

Ryou nodded, "Who would've thought after Yugi being hurt that we would get closer to our betrothed."

Malik nodded, "I guess you're right. We've been getting closer to everyone here and became more comfortable because we were all worried about Yugi."

The two arrived to their rooms and started packing to head home so the trial could take place.

* * *

Marik went to the Dungeons to find the girl unconscious and Bakura with a satisfied smirk on his face.

Marik, "What did you do?"

Bakura looked up to see Marik, "Oh hey, she was annoying so I hit the back of her neck to knock her out. Her screaming was annoying."

Marik nodded in understanding. "I came down here to get you caught up with everything else."

Bakura nodded.

Marik got Bakura caught up and now he was explaining what Prince Heba said.

Bakura looked at Marik, "So you're saying Prince Heba is sending Lord Malik and Lady Ryou with us?"

Marik nodded, "He's working on deals to find the woman's mother, while Princess Yugi is in no condition to travel."

Bakura looked and nodded, "Not that I care it's just interesting."

Marik, "I agree, but I also found out that Yami's staying back in this fight."

Bakura was confused, "Why? I thought he would have jumped on the opportunity. When Yugi finally came out about what happened he flipped and he knew before any of us did."

Marik, "It was different when Yugi told him. Because it showed that Yugi trusted him with something so close and a secret that she didn't know we knew. And he wanted to, we all saw him ask Prince Heba what he could do to help. Prince Heba personally asked him to stay with his sister because of her condition and that he would be at better piece of mind if it was Yami protecting her."

Bakura pouted, "What can't trust us?"

Marik punched his arm, "Idiot, we have tasked assigned to us by the Pharaoh that I know your happy at doing." He looked at the unconscious girl in the cell with a raised eyebrow, "Plus Yami actually got on his knee to swear he would look after her in his absence."

Bakura was shocked, "Yami?"

Marik nodded, Bakura continued "Wow. He's a prince who would've thought he would do something like that."

Marik looked at Bakura, "He swore on his title too."

Bakura shook his head, "Well I'm informed, thanks."

Marik nodded and pointed at the girl, "Try not to harm her, we have to let Roman kingdom take care of now since she's being transferred."

Bakura groaned as Marik walked away to get ready for the trip. Marik yelled back, "I'll make it up to you!"

Bakura yelled back, "How?"

Marik, "I'll send King Solomon the paper work." Bakura perked up he hated doing all the paper work and he had forgot to start it.

"You will?" Bakura asked.

Marik nodded he didn't mind doing the paperwork. Bakura smirked, "Thanks! I owe you!" Marik shook his head and left.

* * *

Atemu and Seto:

Atemu went to the library to start collecting data over everything with Seto they had to stick their heads together on which information would be worthy of their time while Joey went to grab Heba.

Seto brought over a bunch of documents, "How many documents do you need over Atlantis Atemu."

Atemu looked at his cousin while scanning a document, "We need them all. We are trying to aid an alliance kingdom without being pulled into war if possible. I want to know what we can and cannot do. Can you also grab all Roman documents as well as Egypt's."

Seto nodded and went to retrieve the documents that Atemu asked for. While Seto was grabbing the documents he poked his head out and yelled so Atemu could hear him. "Want me to grab the one over curses to. Ours is probably more advanced then Rome's."

Atemu slammed his head down and turned to Seto, "Seto, you're a fucking genius!"

Seto was taken aback, "Huh?"

Atemu ran over to grab the documents on curses himself, "Prince Heba could look these over and we can see if we can find a medicine to help Yugi. Yami said that her health was declining more rapidly due to the medicine she took no longer working."

Seto raised his eye, "To slow down the process?" Atemu nodded looking at the documents, "If we can find the correct curse we might be able to erase it completely. Yami's Shadow Magic could help if we knew what we are looking for."

Neither had heard the door open and that there were two sets of wide eyes until they heard a yell quickly turning around to see who yelled.

* * *

Heba & Joey:

Joey went and found Heba who was banging on his door. Heba yelling at the empty room, "Joey wake up already!"

Joey laughed and Heba turned and saw him, "Why aren't you in your room?"

Joey shook his head, "Why dear cousin and my Prince I went and made nice with the Priest he agreed to help. He's in the library looking at documents. I came to grab you since I figured you'd come here."

Heba nodded and the two started walking towards the library.

Heba turned to Joey, "I can't believe we finally had a lead to help us with Yugi."

Joey nodded, "I agree. I know it's hard for Yugi to accept. I can never forget the day she had told us she was okay with dying."

Heba nodded, "I know it broke my heart. She was happy she knew why she would get sick so much and while she was upset she accepted it because she thought there was nothing we could do."

Joey, "Don't forget she didn't like us worrying about her."

Heba nodded, "But the moment we found out I'm nothing but worried. She's my twin sister after all."

Joey, "She's still older then you."

Heba glared, "By 5 ½ minutes!"

Joey chuckled.

They arrived at the library and they heard Atemu yell, "Seto you're a fucking genius!"

Heba looked at Joey and mouthed, "What's prince Atemu doing here?"

Joey whispered, "He wanted to help. Can't say no to the princes' of this country especially with how much they are willing to help after what Yami said to you."

Heba looked at Joey, "You heard what he said?"

Joey nodded, "We all did. Even his parents. Imagine their surprise when he got down on his knee and swore on his title."

Heba nodded, "That did surprise me too."

The two then heard something that caught their interest. They heard Atemu say, "If we can find the correct curse we might be able to erase it completely. Yami's Shadow Magic could help if we knew what we are looking for."

Heba and Joey couldn't help it they screamed in shock, "What!" Atemu and Seto turned around staring at the wide eyed two.

* * *

Aknankanon & Amara:

Amara looked at her husband, "I can't believe how they've all grown since the group came to the palace two months ago."

Aknankanon nodded, "I agree. At first I was hesitant but all the children have come together for a common goal."

Amara nodded, "They all want to save Yugi. Who is Yami's fiancé."

Aknankanon nodded, "She's such a sweet girl Amara."

Amara looked at her husband, "She is, when Solomon first told us he didn't want Yugi to be married and the court threw a fit because she's the crown princess. So, he had to tell us why he didn't want Yugi to be married. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her."

Aknankanon, "Then when we told Yami you saw that look in his eyes. He quickly didn't complain because he knew he had it better. He even went as far as to getting to know Princess Yugi."

Amara stopped and sighed, which caused her Husband to look at her serious glance, "Amara?"

Amara, "When did our sons and nephews grow up so much. They were all immature and angry when they found out but now they willingly drop everything if its regarding their fiancés and especially Yugi."

Aknankanon, "I was shocked when I found Bakura Marik, and Seto ready to commit murder when they saw Yugi hurt the day of the poisoning."

Amara nodded remembering that day.

* * *

_The Romans, had cried themselves to sleep after finding out that Yugi was in a comatose state due to her health are being poor and the poison that entered her system didn't help._

_Marik looked over to Bakura who was looking down at his shirt… it was covered in Yugi's blood. _

_Bakura, "I'm killing her."_

_Marik snapped at Bakura, "Why would you kill Yugi?" _

_Bakura barked at Marik, "Not her, I'm killing the bitch that caused this." He pointed his shirt. "Marik she was choking on her own blood as she was coughing it up. The look in her eyes was like she was already dead."_

_That got everyone's attention especially Yami's, "What?" Bakura nodded, "When I was carrying her even though she was unconscious she was muttering it hurt and then it was like she was choking on her own blood as she coughed up more. And when I'm picked her up her head fell back as though she was already dead. Her eyes were void." _

_Everyone then realized how much of Yugi's blood was on his shirt. _

_Marik looked at Bakura, "I'm helping." _

_The two started making their way to the dungeon Aknankanon stopped them. "Boys." _

_Both turned around and snapped, "What!" _

_Aknankanon was surprised that they raised their voices at him, "You can't." _

_Marik marched over, "Why the hell not Uncle! She almost killed you and Auntie and King Solomon, and Yugi's in their…." Marik pointed at the healing chambers "Fighting for her fucking life."_

_Seto murmured, "I wouldn't mind helping them." _

_Atemu just got back with his eyes full of rage. _

_Atemu looked at his father, "When are we sentencing the bitch. I want Marik and Bakura to torture her first!" _

_Amara looked everyone, "You've all become rather protective over Yugi. Why is that?"_

_Yami spoke up first, "Because it's the right thing." _

_Bakura, "Because she saved your lives." _

_Atemu, "Because she has people who love her and she's going to be family anyway." _

_Marik, "She's like a sister." _

_Seto, "Because she's smart and despite the pain she lives with she worries about us more."_

_Yami spoke softly and Amara and Aknankanon eyes widened to see Yami shedding tears down his face. _

_Atemu spoke first, "Yami did you just say…." _

_Yami looked up and everyone saw his usually strong, confident look who rarely showed any emotion of weakness face stained with tears. "Because I love Yugi. She doesn't deserve this hardship. None of them do. But it's not fair!"_

_Yami started screaming his was emotional, "Prince Heba broke down in tears because of this stupid fate that was given to his family. Yugi has accepted something that's anything but fair to her! Do you know how hard it is for me every time I see her get sick! Every time she smiles through her pain saying she's fine and asking me if I'm alright!" _

_Yami collapsed on the floor, "She didn't know I already knew! She broke down and told me everything about the curse, about her dying and how she accepted it! She said I deserved someone better than her. When it's her that deserve something more than I. She said she's okay with dying but nobody is okay with dying every time she says it her eyes are full of tears she refuses to let it drop! A sudden death is one thing but knowing and feeling a painful death as your body shuts down is another thing!" _

_Everyone stared at Yami in shock they hadn't realized how upset it made him about all this._

_Atemu ran over and pulled his brother into a hug trying to calm him down. _

_Yami cried out, "She broke her ankle to save your lives. She didn't even notice. We saw her collapse and ran over to check on her. That's when she was having that vision about you guys! The minute she woke up she wasn't worried about herself she ran to you. She saved you! She didn't tell anyone what happened she just acted. Not many would do that! Especially one of noble birth!" _

_Aknankanon looked at his son, "Yami…" Aknankanon knew his son was right. Not many people of noble birth would willingly sacrifice their lives to save another. _

_Atemu looked at his parents while holding his brother who for the first time ever breaking down and crying about someone else. _

_Amara and Aknankanon, "Yami…."_

_Bakura looked at Aknankanon, "Please Pharaoh! Please allow us to do something to her!" _

_Aknankanon was shocked, Bakura never said please especially say it twice and he never called him Pharaoh, "Not yet. We'll wait until Yugi's recovered.__" _

_Bakura and Marik, "If they hurt Yugi any more they're dead." _

_Atemu and Seto looked at each other, "We'll vouch that Bakura and Marik that they were with us the whole night."_

_Amara walked over and held Yami as he cried. _

_Aknankanon looked at both his son's and nephews, Yugi was their sister even though they none of them had gotten married. _

_Aknankanon, "I'll let you help me decide the punishment while Yugi is asleep." _

_They all nodded and Amara looked at Yami, "Yami why don't you go see Yugi? Talk to her while she sleeps so she knows you care." _

_Yami nodded and walked back into the healing chambers to see Yugi. _

* * *

Amara and Aknankanon continued walking, Amara looked at Aknankanon, "Yami broke down crying."

Aknankanon nodded, "He did say he loved Yugi and he was hurt seeing her hurt.

The two walked off hoping their sons and nephews would figure something out.


	8. Yugi's Curse

**Chapter 8: Figuring out the Curse**

The next morning with Yami's help Yugi was watching Ryou, Malik, Marik, and Bakura saddle up with the girl handcuffed and attached to Bakura with a rope so she wouldn't escape as they made their way to Rome.

At first it was strange to see Anzu the prisoner on a horse and the fact that she was sharing one with Bakura, but then they heard him bark at her. "If you don't stay quiet or try to escape again during our trip to Rome I'll knock your ass out again and after you wake up you'll be forced to walk. The only reason I'm allowing you to ride with me is so we get their quicker. Do you understand?"

Anzu quickly nodded, she didn't want to be knocked out again and she rather not walk all the way to Rome.

Marik could see Malik and Ryou's confusion as he was double checking everything before he got on his horse and walked over to them and whispered, "she annoyed Bakura screaming how she was being unfairly treated which resulted him knocking her unconscious so he could have peace of mind yesterday. And I knocking the wind out of her earlier because she tried making a break for it. Bakura got so frustrated he wanted this to be done quicker so that's why she's riding with him."

Malik and Ryou nodded in understanding.

Bakura kept the girl still and quiet while glaring at her ready to leave and get this over with. He hated the fact that she was riding with him. He would rather have Ryou ride with him. Hell, Marik was better than her. But he wanted to get to Rome in 3 days not take a week because her walking would slow down travel a lot.

* * *

Marik walked over to Aknankanon and Amara who were out watching with everyone else, "I believe we are all set for travel along with the few guards you are sending with us."

Amara nodded, "Thank you boys again."

Marik nodded, "It's no problem. We'll make sure she's dealt with. We should be thankful to the Roman empire for punishing her so we were able to get the information we needed."

Aknankanon nodded.

Yami carried Yugi over to Marik and she called out to him, "Lord Marik."

Marik turned to Yugi and Yami with a look of worry in his eyes because Yugi had called out to him, "Yes Crown Princess Yugi?"

Yugi smiled at him, "Thank you for doing this. You're really helping out my kingdom." Yugi was the crowned princess after all.

Marik, "No problem Yugi. It's the least we can do. Thank you for allowing us to borrow Lord Malik and Lady Ryou."

Yugi nodded and took something out of her bag. To Marik it was a weird looking rock, and Yugi could see the look of confusion on Marik's face so she quickly explained. "This rock will be a guiding light for you. It's infused with my magic. During the night, it will glow a brilliant blue and will not go out until sunrise. I wanted to make sure you had a light during your travels for safety so please take this. It will do it every night too."

Marik nodded and thanked Yugi.

Yami looked at Marik, "Make sure she doesn't escape."

Marik nodded, "I will and so will Bakura."

* * *

Atemu walked over to Bakura and handed him the royal seal, "This is to show your representing the Crown." Bakura nodded and took the seal.

* * *

Meanwhile Heba walked over to Ryou and Malik, "Thank you again for doing this you guys."

Ryou smiled, "It's no problem Heba. We don't mind."

Malik nodded in agreement, "Yeah."

Heba, "Do you have the royal medallions with you?"

The two took out the medallions that showed that Yugi and Heba had requested them to do something.

Heba nodded, "Good job. Yugi's already sent a letter to father explaining everything in detail and he knows you two have them. I believe Crowned Prince Atemu gave Bakura the royal seal showing his representing the Crown from Egypt."

Ryou nodded, "Gotcha."

Heba smiled.

That's when Joey walked over, "Make sure you stay safe."

Ryou smiled, "We will."

* * *

Seto walked over as Marik was climbing onto his horse, "You better write us about what happens. We'll keep you guys updated from here."

Marik nodded.

* * *

The group was now ready to depart now.

Aknankanon, "Stay safe kids."

The group nodded and left and headed towards Rome.

* * *

After they were out of sight Yami carried Yugi back inside. Everyone could tell Yugi was still exhausted.

Atemu, Seto, Joey, and Heba all looked at each other nodding. They headed back inside to go to the library to continue their research.

Aknankanon and Amara smiled seeing how everyone was working so hard for a common goal and they too went back inside wishing for the four traveling safe travels.

* * *

In the Library:

Heba and Joey were going over the documents for curses to see if they could find one with a lot of common symptoms that Yugi had. Because they didn't know the name of the curse that she had they had to look over everything.

Meanwhile Atemu and Seto were looking over documents over the kingdom of Atlantis looking for any information that might be important during the planning.

After a few hours, they heard Joey gasp, "Heba! Look at this!" Joey quickly handed the document over to Heba.

Atemu and Seto looked up in surprise wondering what Joey had found.

Heba took the document and read it and after a few minutes his hands were shaking, "This might be it Joey."

Seto was the first to speak, "Find something?"

Heba looked up at Atemu and Seto and nodded. "Forbidden Curse: Frozen Heart. This curse has been casted by those who are jealous of another happiness. Most cases the curse will cause the one who has it casted upon to grow weaker in physical strength until they pass. Symptoms shown, looks of malnutrition, constantly coughing up blood, fainting, weaker bones that will break, white hair, constant glossed over eyes that slowly start to turn blue… when the eyes turn completely blue and the hair is completely white… the victim of the curse will die."

Atemu and Seto gasped that sounded like Yugi… that was all her symptoms except the blue eyes.

Heba's eyes widened and looked at Joey, "That's why her eyes were different."

Atemu was confused, "What?" Yugi's eyes looked the same. They were purple.

Joey looked up, "We thought that Yugi's eyes were darker because she was asleep for a long time."

Heba continued, "The royal family of Rome have Amethyst colored eyes which is a deep shade of lavender. Our eyes are already blue in a way just mixed with other colors."

Atemu and Seto's eyes widened they forgot to get any shade of purple has a mixture of blue and red.

Joey continued, "Yesterday when we saw Yugi's eyes… they looked violet not Amethyst. Which means there's more of a blue tent in them."

Atemu eyes widened, "So she does have that symptom."

Heba and Joey nodded.

Heba continued reading, "The only known way to break the is for the one who cast the spell break it or for them to be killed by the one whom they casted it upon."

Atemu and Seto's eyes widened, "Yugi would never kill someone would she."

Heba's eyes watered and nodded, "She would never take another's life… even if it meant sacrificing her own."

Heba sniffed as tears came to his eyes, "Known ways to slow the curse down..." He started shocked at the next sentence... he hadn't read it beforehand.

Atemu took the document and also stared shocked.

Seto, "Atemu?"

Atemu looked at Seto and handed him the document for him to read. Seto couldn't believe it.

* * *

_Create a tonic and remedy that consists of a mixture of Roses, lemon, selenite crystals and white sage. Take the selenite and rub it against all the whole body, bare skin, in a downward motion. Then take white sage and burn it letting it surround the body while taking a tonic is a mixture of crushed roses with lemon…."_

* * *

Everyone stared at the text in shock because of the next few sentences.

* * *

_It works best if one of shadow magic were to make the tonic and preform the remedy their magic due to the reason behind the curses castor being full of jealousy and malicious intent, it gets drawn to the shadow magic which help the curse slow down its course. _

_The last person known to be cursed by this spell was one of light magic in the year MDCLIX. When this curse is cast on someone of Light magic it works a lot slower on them. _

_The average person would die from the curse within 10 years. If the caster has light magic they can last up to 20 years without any aid of this remedy to slow down the curse. If the user has light Magic and this remedy is used with someone with shadow magic then the person who the spell is casted on can last up to 25 years._

* * *

Heba looked up at Atemu, "Atemu… your brother has shadow magic, right?"

Atemu nodded looked at Heba, "Yes... and your sister has light magic, right?"

Heba nodded. Meanwhile Joey and Seto were still shocked.

Atemu and Heba then suddenly jumped up from their seats "That's it!" they both yelled and ran out of the room. Joey and Seto following them.

Atemu turned back to Seto as they ran, "Go tell Isis what we need, hurry."

Heba turned to Joey, "Go with him."

Seto and Joey nodded running off to tell Isis what ingredient they needed.

They didn't knock when they got to Yugi's room the burst in to see Yami holding Yugi close.

* * *

Yami had taken Yugi to her room and held her close, Yugi had told him for some reason her heart always feels more at ease and warm when he holds her. Like his magic helps her so he would hold her while she sleeps during the day.

After a few hours Yugi had woken up and he was happy she had more color in her face. Yami was still laying down next to her except over the covers, "You look a little better Yugi."

Yami noticed that her eyes seemed a little darker but didn't say anything thinking it was a trick of the light.

Yami smiled and moved Yugi's white bangs out of her face, "Do you feel a little better?"

Yugi nodded looking into Yami's crimson eyes, "You didn't have to lay down next to me the whole time you know. You could have gone and done something else"

Yami smiled, "If you feel better when I hold you then why wouldn't I lay next to you the whole time? I also find it rather enjoyable holding you anyway, so it's not causing any harm."

That's when Heba and Atemu burst into the room to see them laying down and Yami holding Yugi close.

The two stood in shock and Yami got up glaring at the two, "You are to knock before entering a lady's chambers. You two know better!"

Yugi was shocked by their actions as well, especially Heba's, he usually would never do something like this unless it was important.

Yugi sat up and looked at her brother, "Heba? Is something up? What's the matter?"

Heba got out of his shock, "Yugi!" He immediately flew over to his sister with excitement, "Yugi, we found the best cure to slow down the curse!"

That caught Yugi's and Yami's attention real fast. Yami looked over at Atemu who nodded.

Atemu spoke, "Yugi, Yami is the best cure for your curse!"

Yugi was confused as was Yami, Yami spoke his thoughts, "What do you mean? How am I the best cure? That doesn't make sense."

Heba looked at Yami, "Well you but not you. Your magic!"

Yami was still confused, "My shadow magic?"

Atemu nodded speaking fast with Heba explaining what they found.

Yami and Yugi were shocked. Yugi had asked to see the document reading it over. She looked at the ritual that would need to be done and blushed and looked at the two, "I can't do this ritual you guys."

Heba, Atemu and Yami looked at her confused.

Heba, "Why not Yugi! It will slow down the curse."

Yugi shook her head, "I mean it's not like I don't want to but…"

That's when Yami noticed the deep blush in her face. "It's too embarrassing. I can't."

Atemu looked at Yugi in shock, "Yugi, please tell us why? I don't understand why you are against this when it can help."

Heba nodded still not understanding either.

That's when Yami went back over to Yugi and took the document to read it over. After he had finished reading it he blushed as well, "You guys didn't read it all the way did you."

Atemu and Heba felt insulted, "Yes we did."

Yami looked at Yugi and decided to spare her the trouble of having to explain why it was embarrassing. He grabbed both his brother and Yugi's brother and dragged them out of the room. He wasn't going to embarrass her any further by making her explain it.

* * *

Once they were out of the room Yami looked at the two getting straight to the point, "Yugi would have to be completely unclothed during this ritual."

Heba and Atemu looked at Yami with confusion, "What? No, she wouldn't."

Yami pointed to the document, and the sentence specific sentence, "Over the whole body, bare skin."

Atemu and Heba looked at the sentenced and blushed, "Oh."

* * *

Meanwhile in the room Yugi was blushing like there was no tomorrow. She would have to be completely naked in front of Yami if she did it. She wanted to do the ritual if it meant slowing down the curse. Even though she accepted her death, she wasn't ready to die but it was to embarrassing.

That's when the three came back into the room and Yugi couldn't even look Yami in the eyes blushing at the thought alone.

Atemu and Heba looked at Yugi, Atemu "I'm sorry we didn't even think…"

Heba continued, "We just saw this and were so excited finding a way that we…"

Yami finished for them still blushing at the thought of having to see Yugi naked if they were to do this. "They didn't think of how you would feel about it."

Yugi nodded saying it was okay.

Heba and Atemu said their goodbye's before leaving the room still embarrassed. Yugi was only a 15 years old girl after all. Doing something like that would be embarrassing. Especially in front of a man.

* * *

When they were gone Yami looked at Yugi and sat next to her, "It's your choice if you want to do this remedy or not. I wouldn't want you to do something you are uncomfortable with."

Yugi looked up at Yami, "I mean I want to if it can help but… I just can't it's too embarrassing."

Yami nodded in understanding, "It's your choice. I won't force it on you. But if you change your mind, I wouldn't mind doing it for you."

Yugi nodded thankful that Yami understood why she felt she couldn't do it and how he offered if she changed her mind to do it.

Yami then laughed and helped Yugi out of her embarrassment, "The irony though that its best casted by someone with shadow magic and the curse is slowed down by light magic."

Yugi looked up at Yami not blushing as much, "Yeah. Who knew us being arranged to be married could help in a way."

The two laughed as the awkward air finally went away.

Yami looked outside, "How about we go get lunch then after go play some games in the lounge if your up to it?" Yugi nodded and Yami helped her up to head to the dining hall.

At least now they understood why Yugi always felt a little better when Yami was around her even though she was getting worse. It was because his shadow magic helped.

* * *

Atemu and Heba were walking down the hall still blushing when they ran into Isis, Seto and Joey.

Isis looked at them, "I don't have everything for the remedy."

Atemu spoke first, "We can't force her to do it."

Joey and Seto were confused along with Isis, "What do you mean?

Joey was angry at Atemu, "We found a way to help Yugi! Why can't she do it!"

Heba looked at them, "She would have to be unclothed in front of Yami the best person to do it. Yugi and I are only 15 as it is."

Isis immediately understood, "She's too embarrassed."

The two nodded.

Seto and Joey understood, Seto, "We can't ask her something like that."

Joey was frustrated, "And here we thought we found a way! Damnit" He punched the wall so hard it left a small hole.

Joey looked at the whole in the wall, "oops… sorry about that."

Atemu looked at him, "It's okay. I understand your frustrated, we'll get someone to fix that."

Joey nodded.

Isis, "If you want you can go gather the things I'm missing from the remedy in case she changes her mind."

The group looked at each other and nodded, it would help if they had everything in case she changed her mind.

Atemu looked at Isis, "What all are you missing?"

Isis named the stuff and Atemu and Heba listened.

Atemu looked at Isis, "So were missing the selenite crystals and some herbs."

Isis nodded.

Heba, "How long would it take to get those?"

Atemu looked at Heba, "Well the herbs would be easier to obtain then the selenite."

Seto nodded, "The herbs grow about a day's travel from the palace due to the weather conditions and climate they grow in, the selenite is about two days' travel in the underground cave. It's in the middle of the desert. They're in opposite directions too."

Heba and Joey nodded.

Heba and Joey, "Let us go find it them."

Isis looked at the two and Joey and Atemu quickly spoke up, "well go with you."

Isis shook her head, "You better talk to the king and queen to get their permission."

The group nodded.

Atemu, "I'll ask them after lunch. Let's head to the dining room."

* * *

Meanwhile with the group traveling to Rome:

Anzu was trying to think of a way to escape, they've already been traveling half a day and she was scared.

Bakura noticed her looking around and growled, "Remember if you try to run your walking after you're knocked the fuck out."

Anzu gulped and stopped looking around trying to escape.

Ryou and Malik sighed, it was so tense. They couldn't even talk because they had to concentrate making sure she would run for it.

Marik looked at the sun, "We're stopping to eat soon."

Bakura looked at Marik, "But…"

That's when Ryou and Malik's stomach grumbled and the two blushed.

Bakura, "Fine."

He looked at Anzu, "You try to run, your walking." They stopped their horses and pulled out the dry food they brought with them and began to eat. Bakura gave Anzu one piece of break (A loaf), "Better make that last. That's your dinner to."

Anzu nodded and broke half so she wouldn't eat more than she was supposed to. She should be thankful that she was given this much.

Malik whispered to Ryou, "I hope she doesn't run. I can't stand the tense air."

Ryou nodded, "I hope we make it back home soon."

* * *

In the dining hall everyone came in to see Yugi, Yami, Amara, and Aknankanon already talking.

From what Heba could tell Yugi and Yami didn't tell them about the possible cure.

Amara looked at Yugi, "Princess Yugi, please forgive me if I'm being rash, but your eyes seem to be more of a violet color now rather than the Amethyst you had when you first arrive. At first I thought it was a trick of the light but now I'm not sure."

Yugi was surprised at this, "What?" She hadn't noticed the change in her eyes like the other had.

Yami looked at Yugi nodding his head.

That's when Heba spoke up, "We found the Yugi's curse in some of the documents you had in your royal library. That's a symptom."

Amara nodded and Yugi looked at the group that just entered, "Oh you found that out as well?" Atemu nodded.

Yami looked at Yugi then his mother, "I thought it was a trick of the light as well mother."

Aknankanon, "So what did you boys find out then?"

Yugi and Yami blushed looking down and Amara noticed, "Whats wrong with you two."

Heba chuckled hesitantly, "Well you see…"

Joey stuttered, "That's um…"

Seto, "How do we say this?"

Atemu, "We well found a remedy to slow the curse."

Aknankanon looked at the four, "You did?"

Amara looked happy, "That's wonderful news!"

Yugi and Yami blushed deeper.

Isis decided to save the poor girl form embarrassment, "We cannot force Yugi to go through that. She's only 15 years old."

Amara and Aknankanon were confused.

Isis smiled apologetically to Yugi, "You see. One with shadow magic can perform the ritual…"

Amara interrupted, "Oh that's wonderful news! Yami has shadow magic."

Isis held up her hand stopping her queen from continuing, "However, Yugi would…well… she would have to be completely unclothed during this ritual."

Yugi and Yami blushed deeper keeping their heads down.

Aknankanon and Amara. "Oh…"

Amara looked at Yugi, "It's okay Princess Yugi. We understand why you don't want to do it. You are still very young."

Isis looked at her rulers, "plus we are missing some of the ingredients needed anyway. Which could take a week to gather."

Aknankanon nodded in understanding.

Yami looked up the blush still present, "Can we go back to eating now?"

The group nodded and went back to their lunch and talked about other topics.

* * *

After lunch was over Yugi and Yami went to the lounge to play games and Atemu stopped his parents, "Mom, dad."

Aknankanon and Amara looked to see Isis, Atemu, Heba, Seto, and Joey still there.

Amara, "Yes?"

Atemu, "Seto, Joey, Heba and I would like to go gather the rest of the ingredients Isis needs. Just in case Yugi changes her mind."

Aknankanon, "We could just send some guards to grab them?"

Heba looked at the Pharaoh, "I would rather gather them myself if possible."

Joey nodded in agreement.

Seto spoke up, "Plus one of the places we would need to gather from only members of the royal family can enter."

Aknankanon, "The underground mine? Do you need Selenite crystals?"

The group nodded.

Aknankanon, "Alright. But you can head out tomorrow."

Atemu, Seto, Joey and Heba bowed, "Thank you!"

The group left to get ready and were being told by Isis how to pick out the best ingredients and what they would need for their travels.


	9. Yugi's True Feelings

**Chapter 9: Yugi finally breaks down**

The next morning Seto, Joey, Heba and Atemu were on two sets of horses. Atemu and Heba sharing one while Seto and Joey shared one. They each had two guards following them to help them.

Yami was holding Yugi since her ankle was still healing and she couldn't walk yet and they were standing next to Aknankanon and Amara.

Yugi looked at her brother, "Heba you don't need to do this."

Heba smiled at her sister from the horse, "Yugi. We're doing this in case you change your mind. We want to have everything just in case and not make you wait."

Yugi, "I understand that but why do you have to go. King Aknankanon and Queen Amara said they could just send someone else." Yugi hated to whine and complain but she really didn't want to be alone with no family. No offense to Yami and his parents but it just wasn't the same without her twin or her cousins.

Yami could tell Yugi was upset with them. And Heba and Joey could see it as well.

Joey looked at Yugi, "We would feel more comfortable grabbing the stuff ourselves. No offense Pharaoh."

Aknankanon, "I understand."

Yugi looked at Yami and he carried her over to Heba and Joey. Yugi took out two more stones like the one she gave Marik the day before.

Heba and Joey, "Yugi you didn't need to…" Yugi cut them off, "I wanted to, I can't argue with you to stop this. So, you can't be upset that I did this."

Heba and Joey took the stones thankfully. Yugi had created the stones for them. She had used her magic to make them.

The group looked up, "I guess we better get going."

Amara looked at the group, "Stay safe boys."

Atemu, "We will mom." Meanwhile Seto, "We will Aunt Amara."

Seto and Joey with their guards headed north east to grab the herbs while Atemu and Heba headed south west into the desert to grab the crystal.

Yugi was upset with them going but she had to accept it.

Yami was upset that Yugi was upset. He understood why their brothers did this, but did they really have to do it the day after Ryou and Malik left. They pretty much left Yugi alone in an unknown place when all 5 have been around her for most of her life.

Aknankanon and looked at Yami and Yugi. Amara immediately noticed that Yugi was upset.

Amara, "Yugi dear… are you okay?"

Yugi looked up to Amara, "Yes, I'm fine your majesty."

Aknankanon could tell she wasn't.

Yami didn't like that Yugi was playing it off again so he quickly spoke up, "It's okay to be upset Yugi. I would be too."

Yugi looked shocked, "What?"

Yami smiled gently, "If I was sick and surrounded by family all the time, I would be upset if I was suddenly left alone in an unknown land. With people I haven't known for a long time."

Amara and Aknankanon realized what was going on now. The poor girl, no wonder she would be upset. Especially since her brother and cousin left the day after her other two cousins.

Yugi looked up apologetically, "I'm sorry."

Amara, "It's okay dear. We understand. They'll all be back before you know it. Until then we can all spend time together."

Yugi nodded and the group of four went into the palace.

* * *

With the prisoner, the night before:

The night before they had stopped to rest a bit before they continued their traveling. Bakura was surprised when he saw the thing Yugi had gave Marik earlier start glowing as soon as the sun set.

Marik, "What the hell!"

Malik and Ryou turned around and saw the blue light from the stone. Ryou smiled, "Yugi's light magic."

Anzu stared shocked. That was magic? It would make sense; she had never seen something so bright before. If she could get away with that stone she would make a lot of money.

Bakura, "So that's little Yugi's physical magic?"

Malik nodded, "She made that for safe travels. You can see why she wanted us to bring it along."

Marik nodded holding the stone. "It's sure bright. It's brighter than any lamp or fire."

All the Egyptians were amazed by Yugi's magic.

Ryou and Malik had gotten off their horses to stretch a little bit, "Wait until you see Rome. Before we knew Yugi's was dying she made several of those. They line the streets."

Marik got off his horse next followed by some guards grabbing the prisoner and Bakura jumping off to rest a little after riding all day.

Bakura, "Those line the streets?"

Ryou and Malik nodded, "When we were kids and Yugi found out about her magic she wanted to make a light to guide children home. And to help hospitals in case of emergence. This light doesn't cause damage to the planet and never goes out."

One of the guards smiled, "Your kingdom must love the Princess for that."

Ryou smiled, "Oh yes. Honestly the few times Yugi was able to leave her room and the palace and went anywhere. If she wanted to buy herself something the people of our kingdom would just give it to her. No questions asked."

Anzu listed with jealousy. That bitch was able to get whatever she wanted just for making those damn stones? Why was she so special? She was more beautiful so why didn't people give her stuff for free? For the matter, why was she a servant instead of queen or princess? She deserved the crown more than the stupid bitch.

Malik looked over to see Anzu angry and nodded his head at her. "Hey, what's got your panties in a twist."

Anzu didn't say a word.

Ryou looked at Malik, "She's probably jealous of Yugi."

Anzu glared and that confirmed their thoughts.

Bakura glared at the girl before walking over and knocking her out again. He was too tired to deal with her bitchy attitude. He would let her ride the horse tomorrow because she didn't say anything, he just didn't want to deal with her.

Marik started laughing, "What did she do?"

Bakura shrugged, "Nothing. Didn't like her attitude and I want rest."

The group nodded getting ready for bed, they tied Anzu up so she couldn't escape while they slept.

* * *

Heba and Atemu:

Heba and Atemu were heading towards the mine and Atemu looked down at Heba. "So what was that thing your sister gave us?"

Heba smiled, "When Yugi was little and before we found out that it was better for her not to use her magic she created a stone that would create a light every night to be a guiding light for children in the dark. She also created it so hospitals would have a light if the power went out."

Atemu looked at the rock, "So at night the rock will light?"

Heba nodded, "And it will be bright too. I'm not happy she used her magic but she is anything but happy with the fact Joey and I left. Especially since I had sent Ryou and Malik to go to Rome with the prisoner."

Atemu, "Why isn't she happy?"

Heba looked up, "Atemu… Yugi's never been without her family before. We pretty much left her at your palace with your parents and brother. She understands why we did this. It's just scary for the first time your alone in an unknown country."

Atemu, "Oh, that does makes sense."

Heba nodded, "Come on, let's go, the faster we get there the faster we get back."

Atemu nodded and had the horse run faster.

* * *

With Joey and Seto:

After riding a bit Seto couldn't take the curiosity anymore, "What's with the rock."

Joey was confused, "Huh, what rock?"

Seto, "The one Yugi gave you before we left."

Joey chuckled, "I wouldn't consider this a rock." He took it out of his bag, "Yugi's light magic is infused into it. It's more like a guiding light. During the night, it will glow a brilliant blue. Back home our streets are lined with them."

Seto, "They are?"

Joey nodded, "Before we knew Yugi shouldn't use her magic she learned about making a light that would turn on every night and never burn out."

Seto was interested so Joey told him the story to help pass the time.

Joey, "Let's see I think Yugi was 7 when she created the stone. We were out tossing stone and it was getting late and really dark. Yugi had always been really scared of the dark ever since she was a kid because of all the assassinations attempts."

Seto could understand why she would be scared. If you were nearly killed in the dark it would scare anyone, especially a child.

Joey continued, "While she was holding a white stone she wished that she could create a light that never went out. Suddenly it started glowing a bright blue and it lit up the whole area."

Seto, "Oh I see, she accidently created it because she herself was a that was child scared of the dark."

Joey nodded, "When we found out that it didn't go out. Yugi wanted to make more so the streets would always have light at night and that hospitals would have light if for some reason they ever lost power. I think after she made a couple thousand we started to realize Yugi looked underweight, and she was sick. Like really sick."

Seto was curious in the story.

Joey laughed sadly, "Yugi was only 8 years old when we found out she was dying. Yugi had collapsed after she made several more of the stones. Ryou was the one who found her in the garden unconscious and covered in blood. At first we thought someone else did this to her. But then Pops told us what happened. He also told us to make sure Yugi didn't use her magic because that seemed to be what spread the curse."

Seto nodded in understanding.

Joey looked down at the horse as they rode, "That's when we started to notice how her healthy body started to break down to the point where she looks malnourished even though we made sure she ate something. She would collapse more and more. Then her bangs changed."

Seto, "Her bangs?"

Joey nodded, "They used to be blonde like Heba's and similar to your cousins. But the blonde started changing into white about two or was it three years back."

Seto, "Oh…"

Joey, "Her magic is really incredible and its only getting stronger. But…"

Seto realized where Joey was going and decided Joey didn't need to say anymore, "As it grew stronger she grew weaker."

Joey nodded, "But, I also think it makes more sense now."

Seto was confused, "What?"

Joey looked at Seto, "The average person lives with this curse for 10 years. Yugi and Heba are the youngest and they are 15. Yugi's had this curse her whole life, and I realize now that it isn't her light magic that's spreading the curse. When she uses her magic, she's over exhausted. Her magic is constantly working against the curse to slow it down and by her time. It's being done unconsciously I think."

Seto didn't realize Joey could be smart when he wanted to be. "Oh."

Joey nodded, "I didn't realize it until we read that document yesterday."

Seto nodded, he decided to change the subject as the rode to grab the herbs.

* * *

Yugi had asked Yami if she could be alone for a while and rest which Yami agreed too. He decided to use the time to go talk to his parents.

While Yugi was alone she started to heal her ankle. She knew the others would be upset but she was tired of being a burden on Yami. He was having to carry her everywhere.

After she healed her ankle she went to the balcony attached to her room and looked out into the horizon.

Even though everyone asked her if she was alright she would always say she was fine. But her true feelings were always hidden deep down. They didn't realize how tired she was constantly. She felt numb.

She started singing a song about how she felt:

Yugi looked out to the sun and started to sing to herself out loud, she didn't think anyone would hear her and she had to voice how she felt out loud.

_It's coming to the point where I'm breaking down,_

_ I can tell my thoughts have sunk below the surface now. _

_I don't have the strength to fight, no I don't have the strength to fight. _

Isis had gone to Yugi's room to check on her she had knocked on the door and didn't get a response so she opened it quietly to see if Yugi was asleep. She was surprised when she opened the door to see Yugi on the balcony singing to herself.

_Don't tell me all your reasons you keep shouting out_

_I'm sick and tired of all the constant up and downs_

_I don't have the strength to fight, no, I don't have the strength to fight._

_'Cause things aren't changing… and time is wasting…" _

Yugi looked down upset and Isis couldn't say anything. The song Yugi was singing to herself was what she was truly feeling.

_So here I lay so numb_

_Can't feel anything_

_I can't feel anything_

Yami had approached Yugi's room. He saw Isis standing in the door way. "Isis." Isis turned to Yami with tears in her eyes.

Before Yami could continue he could hear Yugi singing.

_So here I lay so numb_

_What have I become? _

_What have I become?_

Yami walked over to see what Isis saw. Yugi on her balcony singing to herself.

_The tension's growing strong so can we turn it down?_

_A billion voices tryin' to win what's pointless now_

_I guess there's no other way_

_No other way until we drown._

Yami looked at his parents and they weren't dumb. She was talking about her curse and about what she truly felt, she was anything but fine.

_Why can't you see, it's killing us – not only me._

_'Cause things won't ever change_

_Our breath wasted away. _

_They'll never change…_

_It's always the same…_

Yami and Isis were shocked by those lyrics, what did Yugi mean? Did she mean the curse would never be broken and that everyone was just wasting their time? Killing us not only her?

Isis whispered to Yami, "My prince… I didn't realize… I didn't realize she was going through so much. She's still so young. She shouldn't be feeling this depth of emotions at her age."

Yami looked at Isis, "Isis, I don't think her own family even realizes it."

That's when Yugi repeated one of her verses.

_Here I lay so numb_

_Can't feel anything_

_I can't feel anything_

_So here I lay so numb_

_What have I become?_

_What have I become?_

Isis and Yami looked worried about Yugi as she continued to sing.

_Someday, you'll realize the grave you dug_

_All the damage done, the damage done_

Yugi's pitch got higher as she finished the song:

_Someday, you'll realize the grave you dug_

_All the damage done, the damage done._

_And there you'll lay so numb~_

_You won't feel anything_

_Won't feel anything_

_And there you'll lay so numb~_

_what have you become?_

_What have you become…_

Isis could see Yugi stopping and crouching towards the ground crying.

Isis looked at Yami which Yami whispered, "I'll go check on her. You go tell my parents."

Isis nodded and left to go discuss this with the king and queen while Yami went into the room to check on Yugi.

* * *

Yugi had just finished singing her bottled up emotions. She was so sad, she didn't understand what's going on, she felt numb to the whole situation and that everyone was wasting their time on her when all she wanted was to enjoy the time they had left.

Yugi didn't hear Yami coming into the room until she felt herself being pulled into a hug.

Yugi looked up surprised, "Y… Yami" she was trying to whip away her tears, "What are you doing in here?"

Yami looked at her and she could see the sadness in his eyes, "I heard everything. Yugi you don't need to let yourself feel numb."

Yugi's eyes widened, "Y…you heard me?"

Yami nodded, "We all did. Why didn't you tell anyone that this was how you felt?"

Yugi teared up, "because I want everyone to be happy and not worry about me."

Yami picked Yugi up and carried her back into the room and sat her down sitting next to her, "Please tell me what you are feeling Yugi."

Yugi looked at Yami, "What do I say? That I'm upset. I can feel my body grow weaker each day. I don't have the strength to fight much longer? I'm dying."

Yugi was tearing up again, "What do you want me to say Yami, do you want me to say that I don't want anyone to waste any more time on me. I'd rather enjoy the present then think of what could be… because I'm scared of the possibilities."

Yami raised a hand to her face wiping some of her tears away just listening as Yugi continued. Finally letting her true emotions surface.

Yugi looked at Yami, "Ever since I found out about all of this, all I've ever felt was numb Yami… I'm numb about the whole situation and I feel like there's no other way out. And this isn't killing only me its killing everyone."

Yami looked out Yugi, "What do you mean?"

Yugi looked at Yami with tears coming back to her eyes, "Things won't change. Mai won't break the curse and I can't kill her. So, we are only prolonging the pain. Everyone's hurting because I am and I hate it. I hate it so much. It's my fault everyone's worried and trying so hard. But it will never change."

Yami looked at Yugi holding her hands, "Yugi… I don't care if nothing can change, but what I care about is you. I want you to tell me everything your feeling, you don't need to be going through those emotions alone. Your hurting Yugi, and don't you dare tell me that you're okay because you're not."

Yugi started crying again, "Yami, I can't live for myself anymore and my powers are unstable. I'm cursed! I'm happy with everyone around me but it hurts. It hurts so much. I just want this to be done so the pain and suffering I see and feel will stop. There's no point in me going on and only causing the others pain. I never had a life Yami. I'm… I'm nothing."

Yami pulled Yugi into a tight embrace, "Listen to me Yugi. You're my friend. I didn't realize how much I had fallen for you until you got injured when you saved our parents. The minute you arrived you were always there smiling. Yugi, you gave me a reason to live for someone else besides myself."

Yami was tearing now, "You accepted me not because of my status but because you valued me as a friend. You welcomed me into your life when you didn't have to!"

Yugi teared up, "That's hardly a reason… Yami, please let me go."

Yami didn't let go he held onto her tighter, "Yugi, nobody wants to lose you! Your brother, your cousins, myself and my family, we all care about you! We don't want to see you get hurt anymore so don't you dare tell me there's no point! Don't tell me it's a game! Because it's not! Yugi..."

Yugi eyes were full of tears, "Yami… It's too late for me. I'm dying and I'm close to my breaking point… I can feel it…"

Yami looked at Yugi, "I'm not going to let you die! Do you hear me Yugi? I won't let you die!"

Yugi, "But you…" She didn't get to finish because Yami had pulled her into him and kissed her.

Yugi's eyes widened in shock. Her first kiss and it was with Yami, but that wasn't all, it was also Yami's first kiss, and it was with Yugi.

Yugi kissed him back she could feel all of his emotions while he could feel hers. Tears running down both of their faces.

When they pulled away from each other Yugi could feel something inside her changing. Like a weight she didn't know was there subsiding. It was a strange feeling. She wasn't drowning anymore. She felt at peace in a way.

Yugi looked at Yami, maybe she could believe in fate. She had read many books about it and about love. When your feelings for one another along with the bonds you created continue to grow stronger and deeper you will grow stronger together. You can change your fate if you believe you can. Maybe… maybe she could believe in changing her fate.

Yami looked at Yugi, "I love you Yugi so please don't give up on this, because nobody here will give up on you. I won't give up on you."

Yugi looked at Yami and nodded her head, "Okay… I won't give up Yami. I'll keep fighting through this… I promise."

Yami nodded and kissed Yugi again. Yugi happily sunk into his embrace and kissed him back again. She felt so at ease with him.

* * *

Isis, had left to talk to Aknankanon and Amara about the song she heard from Yugi's own lips. They had known that Yugi was suffering, but they never realized how bad it was.

After Isis finished explaining Amara and Aknankanon had insisted on checking on Yugi. Isis looked at her rulers, "Prince Yami is with her now."

Amara nodded, "I'm just worried."

Aknankanon, "As am I. Her mental state is one I'm worried about. She always tells us she's fine, but she's clearly not."

* * *

When they got near Yugi's room they had heard Yami shouting at Yugi, "Don't tell me it's a game! Because it's not! Yugi..."

The group looked at each other and ran the rest of the way to Yugi's room Yami shouting didn't sound like a good sign, they heard Yugi response, "Yami… It's too late for me. I'm dying and I'm close to my breaking point… I can feel it…"

Amara, Isis and Aknankanon gasped, they didn't realize how bad it was for Yugi.

Then they heard Yami yell at her again, "I'm not going to let you die! Do you hear me Yugi? I won't let you die."

They barely heard Yugi whisper, "but you…" She didn't finish and they all grew worried so Amara opened the door to see Yami kissing Yugi with her kissing him back.

Amara smiled and closed the door, she didn't want to embarrass them. She looked at Isis and her husband, "I don't think we need to worry about Yugi's mental state anymore."

Isis looked at Amara, "What do you mean?"

Aknankanon eyes widened, "Don't tell me? He…"

Amara nodded her husband had realized why Yugi had stopped talking was because Yami was kissing her.

Amara, "Come on, let's go back to the throne room and discuss a few things they deserve this time alone. I think this is the first time Yugi's ever expressed how she actually felt about the situation and she's telling Yami, not us. So, let's respect her privacy."

Aknankanon agreed with his wife and Isis followed, she looked back at the room still worried about Yugi but followed.

* * *

After Yami and Yugi had finished kissing they had they're heads together feeling content.

Yugi opened her eyes and looked at Yami, "Thank you Yami."

Yami opened his eyes to stare into Yugi's, "What for?"

Yugi, "For making me talk about how I felt. I didn't realize how much it hurt."

Yami sighed and moved his head away from hers taking her hands into his. "Nobody should be hurting alone. So please talk to me if your upset. Please don't hide it from me anymore. I love you Yugi."

Yugi eyes teared up again, "I love you too Yami."

Yami smiled at Yugi.

Yugi then said something that shocked him, "Yami."

Yami looked at Yugi, "Yes?"

Yugi gulped and turned red, "I'll do it."

Yami was still slightly confused, "Do what?"

Yugi blushed, "The ritual… if your still with okay doing it."

Yami's eyes widened, "Are you sure?"

Yugi nodded. "I said I'll keep fighting and for some reason I believe it will work now. I can't tell you why but…"

Yami nodded in understanding, "Don't worry, I'll do it for you."

Yami smiled, "I think your family will be happy with this."

Yugi looked at him and smiled, "How about we wait until Ryou and Malik are back at least. I um… I want to talk to Ryou about it since you know…"

Yami nodded as his eyes softened, "I understand Yugi."

Yugi looked at Yami, "Also don't tell the others. I want to surprise them that I changed my mind."

Yami nodded, "Your wish is my command princess." Yugi blushed at that.

Yami smiled, "Why don't you rest some. You cried a lot. It will do you some good."

Yugi nodded, "Will you lay with me again?"

Yami nodded, "Of course. Anything for you."

* * *

Authors Note: The song Yugi is singing is a new song what was recently released. The song is called Numb by Amber Liu. As I was writing this chapter I heard the song and it was exactly what Yugi was feeling so I felt I had to include it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	10. Aftermath - Day 1 Separated

**Chapter 10: Aftermath of Yugi's Feelings / Day 1 of being ****Separated**

That night:

Yugi and Yami were still in Yugi's room. She had slept all day after her breaking down crying. Isis had come to check on Yugi not surprised to see Yami sitting next to her on the bed just rubbing her head.

Isis looked at Yami and whispered, "My prince, is she still asleep?"

Yami looked up at Isis, "Yes Isis, she's slept all day." Yami looked down slightly worried, "Is she alright?"

Isis walked over and did a physical check the best she could without waking up Yugi, "I think she is. She may just be mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted."

Isis stood up straight and continued to whisper her explanation, "Mentally because she has most likely felt overwhelmed for so long that it has emotionally exhausted her. And she may be physically exhausted just because of what the curse has done to her body."

Yami, "Will she be alright?"

Isis smiled at Yami, "I think her breaking down was probably the best thing for her right now."

Yami looked confused, "Why?"

Isis smiled sadly, "Because she's been holding in her emotions for so long. She's been holding it back for many years. So now that it came out it her body can get the proper rest it needs. When your upset about something or worried, you don't rest properly because you are constantly thinking about it. Do you understand my prince?"

Yami nodded, that did make a little sense.

Isis looked at Yami, "I don't want her waking up for dinner. Right now, rest is the most important thing she needs. Honestly…"

Isis smiled and looked at Yugi for a second before looking back at Yami, "She looks like she's getting color into her skin. It's not the severally pale she's had the whole time she's been here, and it's not the deathly pale when she got hurt either. It's looks to be a lighter shade of yours right now."

Yami looked down and saw what Isis saw. He hadn't realized it because he had been in the room with her this whole time. But Yugi did look to have more color in her skin.

Isis then frowned looking at her ankle, "I don't know how… but her ankle is completely healed. It wasn't close to being healed this morning when I checked it though."

Yami then frowned looking at Yugi and cursed slightly under his breath.

Isis looked at Yami somewhat confused for a second. Yami muttered, "She must have used her magic to heal it. She told me she could do something like that but it was like using a double edge sword. Because of the curse and all."

Isis nodded, "Well I wouldn't be to mad at her. She most likely felt like a burden and because she could do something about it she didn't want to wait. I know a few princes who are like that."

Yami glared but then softened his eyes because he realized him and Atemu were the exact same way. Yami had used his shadow magic to get both him and his brother out of lessons on more than one occasion or to sneak off somewhere. Which usually resulted in both of them getting a lecture. But at least Yugi used hers for practical purposes. Such as healing and whatever those things Yugi gave her family and Marik.

Isis excused herself and told Yami that if he wanted to he could stay in her room. She wouldn't tell a soul. Yami agreed because his shadow magic helped somewhat with Yugi's curse, which he still didn't understand how fully. But if it helped her then he would stay with her.

After Isis had left, Yami began to realized how late it had gotten when he looked out the window. Even though he hadn't eaten since breakfast he wasn't hungry because he was so worried about Yugi that he never wanted to leave her side, especially because she slept all day.

* * *

After the sun had set Yami noticed a glow coming from the night stand. He looked and noticed a rock similar to the ones he saw Yugi give Marik and her brother and cousin begin to glow. He couldn't help his curiosity and picked it up, somewhat admiring it.

Maybe 15 minutes later after just observing the rock Yugi began to stir from her slumber and open her tired eyes. For a second she was confused as to what was going on, before everything came back to her and she registered what had happened earlier that day.

Yugi looked up to see Yami to see him holding her Light gem. Yugi smiled at first before realized the stone was glowing. If the stone was glowing that mean the sun had set which means she slept all day.

Yugi's eyes widened as she quickly sat up, nearly giving Yami a heart attack because he didn't think she was awake yet. Yugi quickly turned to Yami, "Oh my gosh, Yami, what time is it?"

Yami was still holding the stone and his heart, "Um…" Yami looked at side, "I think its half past 21:00 (Exact time: 9:30 pm), the sun usually sets at around 21:00." Yugi's eyes widened, "I slept all day!" Yami nodded confirming that.

Yami looked at the stone again and handed it to Yugi, "Sorry, I didn't mean to touch it."

Yugi got out of her shock from sleeping all day giggled not accepting the offered stone, "It's okay. It won't bite."

Yami nodded still holding the stone and curious about it, "What is it anyway?"

Yugi hummed for a moment, "I guess you could say it's a night light in some way. I've had it since I was a kid." Yami looked amazed back at the stone, "It's so bright."

Yugi giggled again, "I would hope so, it has my light magic in it." Yami looked at Yugi, "Is this what you gave Prince Heba, Lord Joey and Marik?"

Yugi nodded, "Something similar to it but yeah, it's better for the environment and since they are traveling it's a better source of light at night. Though making a fire will still be better if they are to stay warm."

Yami nodded amazed. "You said you've had this one since you were kid?"

Yugi nodded, "I created it by accident to be honest. But now Rome is full of them."

Yami looked at confused shocked, "I thought you weren't supposed to use your magic though?"

Yugi nodded, "Well I created them before I found out that little detail. Plus, they've helped out a lot. They mainly are used in wide public areas to help guide children home, and are used in hospitals for power emergencies. We just don't sell them because I can't mass produce them, and nobody else can make them."

Yami nodded then he turned to Yugi and frowned, "By the way. Isis came and did a physical check on you while you were asleep. You healed your ankle didn't you."

Yugi eyes widened in shock and nodded, she was guilty of that little fact. "Sorry, I just got tired of being a burden."

Yami sighed, "It wasn't a problem to me. But I guess I can understand. Did you have any side effects?"

Yugi thought for a second and nodded, "I coughed up a little blood but not bad, and I slept a long time too, which that could be another result of me using my magic."

Yami nodded, that did make a little sense. Then he shook his head clearing his thoughts, "Are you hungry? I can go call for something to be made?"

Yugi thought for a second and smiled, "Mind if I borrow your kitchen? I kinda want to cook something myself. I kinda miss Roman food."

Yami was surprised at this, "You know how to cook?"

Yugi nodded, "When you can't do much, you learn different things."

Yami nodded and helped Yugi up. She looked in her mirror and her eyes widened in horror. Her hair!

Yugi gasp and ran into the bathroom.

Yami was confused by what just happened and knocked on the bathroom door, "Yugi? Are you okay?"

Yugi hesitantly responded behind the door, "Hold on, let me fix my hair."

Yami then realized Yugi's hair hadn't been completely flat but she had slept all day so it wasn't a bad thing? I mean his hair, his brothers, hell almost everyone's hair defied some law of physics.

Yugi came out with her hair in a ponytail. She didn't have time to get it completely flat so she put it up.

Yami looked at Yugi, "ready to go my lady?"

Yugi nodded but she took the stone out of Yami's hand and put it in her bag she always carried around.

Yami, "Your bringing it with you?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes. Who knows when we might need an extra light?" She didn't exactly want to tell Yami she was scared of the dark.

* * *

Yami and Yugi had went down to the kitchen, not at all surprised that it was empty due to how late it was.

Yugi looked around to see what was available and then she smiled, there was a wide range of vegetables, dry ingredients, wet ingredients, and some chicken breasts. She knew what she wanted to cook almost immediately.

Yugi looked at Yami and smiled, "Does Chicken Gnocchi sound alright?"

Yami looked at Yugi, "Gah-no-chee?" Yugi laughed at his pronunciation, "It's a soup. I always eat it back home. It does take a little bit to cook but it's really good."

Yami titled his head, "How long?"

Yugi thought for a moment before responding, "because I have to make the Gnocchi, probably an hour."

Yami, "Is it worth it?"

Yugi giggled, "Yes Yami, it is, and it's pretty healthy while being full of nutrients."

Yami, "Well, let me know if I can help you with anything."

One of Yugi's eyebrows raised, "You know how to cook?"

Yami was honest, "Nope. But I'm willing to watch water boil if you need me to. I know when something is boiling at least. I can also cut veggies. I'm skilled with a sword and knifes for fighting so it wouldn't be that hard to something simple like that. Just don't know the names of different cut styles."

Yugi giggled at least Yami was being honest.

Yami then looked at Yugi, "What is Gah-no-chee anyway?" Yugi giggled again, "The best way to describe it is a potato soft dough dumpling soup with mixed veggies."

Yami was beyond confused. Yugi, "Just grab a big round pot and I'll show you."

Yugi began showing Yami how to make Gnocchi and making the soup.

* * *

Meanwhile with Atemu and Heba.

They made it to the halfway point between the palace and the underground mine. But they had to stop and rest for the day it was getting dark.

That's when the stone that Yugi had made had begun to glow. Atemu stared at it in shock, it was so bright. As well as the few guards that had come with them. Heba didn't realize their shock because he was use to the stones. They were in the palace because Yugi was scared of the dark and she always had one on her.

Heba turned to Atemu, "So how about we start…." He realized Atemu was staring at the stone and chuckled, "Like it?"

Atemu, "Not gonna lie, that's kinda cool."

Heba, "Don't get any smart ideas by asking Yugi to make some just for fun. It really drains her and just making ours and Joeys it probably caused her to sleep half the day. This is her magic, and life force in a way."

Atemu nodded and smiled, the light was so bright, they could literally see for a good distance away because of it. "I'm happy your sister made that for us for our travels. We can see if some idiot tries to attack us as we rest."

Heba nodded, "That's what Yugi made it for. Now do you want to pitch the tent, or should I?"

* * *

With Joey and Seto:

They had made it to the herb oasis but it was getting late already. Seto spoke up, "How about we start gathering tomorrow and we can probably make it back a little after sunset."

Joey nodded and the stone Yugi made started glowing. Seto was amazed about how bright it was. Joey smiled sadly at it. "Yug did a good job. It's not glowing harshly, but we can clearly see a good mile away."

Seto looked at Joey, "Glow harshly?"

Joey nodded, "The one Yugi always keeps with her is much brighter. It's because Yugi made hers by accident, this one she concentrated because she didn't want it to be too bright that we can't sleep, but bright enough to keep us safe."

Seto then looked at Joey, "You know, when is she going to admit she's not happy."

Joey, "About what?"

Seto, "Well, the day after Prince Heba sent Ryou and Malik to escort the prisoner back home with Bakura and Marik, both you and Prince Heba left. So, she was left at the palace."

Joey jumped and cursed, "I didn't even think of that. No wonder she was so upset before we left."

Seto, "I think Yami can take care of her just fine."

Joey, "Yeah. He's doing her good to be honest. She's more lively now then she has been. She's smiling."

Seto was curious about this, "What do you mean?"

Joey, "Back home Yugi didn't have fun much. Pops always had her stay in her room. She would sneak out time to time to do small things when she felt up to it. But she didn't have much freedom. Most of the time she would just read or play cards to herself. Sometimes she would sneak into the kitchen at night asking one of the servants to teach her cooking techniques."

Seto frowned, he didn't realize Yugi was isolated. "Why did you isolate her?"

Joey frowned, "It was easier to protect her. After one assassination attempt nearly killed her we kinda all got super protective over her. My dad was killed in that one, and we didn't want to lose her too."

Seto tilted his head. "Your dad passed?"

Joey realized what he just said and gasped. "Sorry I didn't mean…"

Seto, "What happened to your dad. I was wondering who you were calling pops too."

Joey, "I call King Solomon pops because he was my uncle of course. But my dad. He died protecting Yugi. I'd rather not go into further detail. But Yugi was in serious condition after and nearly died as well. I'm just happy we didn't lose her too."

Seto, "Do you blame her? You know for your dad's death?"

Joey smiled sadly, "Honestly, when we were children, yes I did. I'm the oldest out of all of us. Heba and Yugi are 15, Ryou is 16, Malik is 18, and I'm 19. I was 9 when my dad died."

Seto nodded in understanding. He understood the age difference slightly. Yami was 17, Atemu was 18, Bakura was also 18, Malik was 19, and he was 20.

Joey, "Yug was only 5 when my dad died. I yelled at her because she didn't save him. We knew about her magic being able to heal. But I didn't realize because she was injured too and unconscious there was nothing she could have done. Honestly, I will always regret that day."

Seto, "Why?"

Joey laughed at himself, "I ignored my father's last words. He said he was sorry he had to leave, but he was happy to protect Yugi. Because fate was only going to be hard for her. I didn't understand what he meant at the time. But then when she turned 8, and I was 12 we found out she was dying, and slowly too."

Joey sat down under a tree while Seto pitched the tents and the guards took turns watching for bandits, "She still remembers it too. I would hope she would have forgotten what I had done because of her young age. But every year on the anniversary of my dad's death she just apologizes to me and says she's sorry. I've told her it wasn't her fault a long time ago and that what happened, happened. And I was just a dumb kid to blame it all on her. But she never forgot and will just cry on that day begging for forgiveness. So, I work hard every day to prove to her it wasn't her fault and to make it up to her."

Seto, "So she became your reason for living."

Joey nodded, "If it wasn't for Yug and even though she hides her true feelings behind that fake carefree mask of hers I can see she's hurting. I just wish some day she'll finally break that mask you know."

Seto, "Yeah I do pup."

Joey looked at Seto confused, "Pup?"

Seto, "Yeah. That's your nickname now. You're like a lost puppy without Yugi."

Joey stood up angry, "Here I am giving you my whole honest truth and you insult me!"

Seto laughed, "It wasn't supposed to be an insult. Puppies are cute."

Joey was confused, "then why call me a pup? Huh?"

Seto, "Because I think your cute like a puppy?"

Joey, "Oh…"

Seto finished the tent, "come on lets rest so we can get up early and get back to your real master."

Joey groaned, "Please don't start this! If you make dog jokes the whole time I swear I'm punching your lights out."

Seto, "I'd like to see you try."

* * *

Ryou, Malik, Bakura, and Marik:

The group transporting the prisoner were happy, they had made great progress throughout the day and were close to Rome according to Ryou.

Ryou looked out, "I think if we traveled through the night we could make it to Rome before sunrise."

They had only slept around 4 hours the night before and started traveling again because they were all tired of Anzu after the first day. She had tried to escape; she was jealous of when they talked casually and honestly they didn't know how long she would remained knocked out and wanted to have a moment of peace.

By the end of the second day traveling everyone was tired of traveling, but even more tired of Anzu. She had been a constant pain in the neck but they wanted to get to Rome soon as possible which was the only reason why she was riding a horse. When they got closer to the borders they were going to force her to walk.

By the end of the second day Marik had taken pity on Bakura and took over watching her for a while, having Bakura attaching his horse to Ryou's so he could take a nap before the decided to stop for the night. Anzu just wore him out because he could tell she was up to something.

Marik thought about what Ryou said and looked at everyone except the sleeping Bakura and Malik. (Malik had fallen asleep on his horse as well and it was attached to Ryou's) "Let's go ahead and travel through the night. I want two groups attached and everyone stay close together. Lady Ryou let us know when you get exhausted because we're counting on you."

Ryou nodded. Unlike Malik she was used to staying up through the night taking care of Yugi so staying up to get them to Rome would be no problem. She was also tired of dealing with Anzu and just wanted to lay in a real bed and shower.

Besides Anzu she was the only female around. She couldn't wait to be home and get this dealt with. She couldn't help but worry about Yugi, and hope that Heba and Joey found something to help her curse symptoms.

* * *

Yugi had finished cooking the Chicken Gnocchi soup and Yami stared at it amazed. Yugi was cleaning up the kitchen and items she used while the soup cooled down.

Yami was amazed how good it looked, "I can't believe you made this. And I watched you make it."

Yugi just finished putting the last pan on the drying rack hoping the cook wouldn't mind that she didn't put them up. "Let's just hope it taste better than it looks. Or I failed."

Yami nodded and carried the two bowls to the table in the dining hall so they could eat the soup.

Yugi followed him with two glasses of water.

When they sat down to eat Yami's eyes widened as he swallowed, even though there were so many vegetables in the soup it tasted remarkable. "Yugi this taste amazing!"

Yugi giggled, "I'm glad you like it. Was it worth the wait?"

Yami nodded quickly taking another bite.

Yugi was happy Yami liked it, she knew it was different from the Egyptian style food he was accustomed to.

As the two ate in silence the door opened to revel a servant girl who was cleaning. Her eyes widened to see the two of them eating.

She quickly bowed, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had called a cook down to make you a meal."

Yami swallowed his bite, "It's okay Aoi. You couldn't have known. We didn't call the cook to make this."

The servant Aoi raised their head, "Then how?"

Yami smiled, "Yugi made it. It's a roman dish."

Aoi's eyes widened, "Princess Yugi, you need not do such things. We could have easily…"

Yugi cut the servant off, "I wanted to. I tried to clean up the best I could afterwards. Sorry if I left a mess anywhere."

Aoi shook his head, "It's alright Princess. It's my job to clean the kitchen and dining room at night."

Aoi couldn't help but be curious as to what they were eating and Yugi smiled, "Would you like to try it?"

Aoi quickly blushed and waved, "No I couldn't."

Yami smiled and held up a spoon full, "Try it. It's really delicious."

Aoi nodded hesitantly and tried it. It was delicious.

Aoi looked at Yugi, "You made this princess?"

Yugi blushed again, and Yami nodded, "Yes she did. Aoi I want the cooks to learn to make this. It's really good and I think mother would enjoy it very much."

Aoi, "What is that weird soft thing."

Yami, "it's a potato"

Aoi's eyes widened, "A potato?"

Yami nodded, "Yugi made it into a thing called Go-no-chee" Yugi laughed again, "It's gnocchi."

Aoi nodded, "I'll make sure to tell the cooks about it. I'm sorry for interrupting your dinner. I'll go clean the kitchen while you two eat."

Yami and Yugi nodded as Aoi went into the kitchen to clean.

Yugi smiled, "I think everyone's going to know about this before tomorrow morning."

Yami nodded, "Yep. Mothers going to scream at me for letting you go into the kitchen. You're being a princess after all."

Yugi smiled, "You cut the vegetables for me. So, you are an accomplice my prince."

Yami chuckled, "Just eat."

Yugi nodded and went back to her meal.

Once they finished Yami took their bowls and glasses and set it in the kitchen which Aoi quickly said he would clean and wished them a good night.

When Yami got back to the table he could see that Yugi had dozed off in her chair and smiled.

He was happy that she had got up and ate. He picked her up and carried her back to her room to sleep before he left to go to his own room.

The day had been a full rollercoaster but at least the a new day was to start tomorrow.


	11. Day 2: Travels and an Attack?

**Chapter 11: Day 2 Attack and Travels**

Group heading to Rome:

Before the sun had risen Ryou called out, "I see the Roman border."

Marik was tired but happy with that fact. After traveling for 44 hours he was happy that they were almost to their destination.

Marik looked over to Bakura who was still asleep, not realizing they had traveled through the night and called out. "Hey Bakura wake up."

Bakura sat up and nearly fell of the moving horse. "Huh, what."

Ryou giggled tiredly.

Bakura looked around, "What's going on?"

Ryou spoke before Marik could, "We decided to travel through the night. We're almost to the Roman border."

Bakura looked at everyone shocked, "You should have woken me up."

Marik waved it off and pointed to Malik and a few guards that had fallen asleep, "Don't worry about it Kura, you're not the only one who slept. We just didn't want to deal with her much longer. Which by the way you take over. I'm exhausted."

Bakura nodded and had everyone stop their horses which woke up everyone else who had been asleep as well as Anzu. The prisoner had not realized that they had traveled through the night.

Bakura looked at her harshly, "We're almost to Rome, so your walking now. Get up."

Marik was all too happy when Bakura tied her hands and started to make her walk. They were almost there.

* * *

Meanwhile Malik looked at Ryou, "We traveled through the night?"

Ryou nodded.

Malik, "You should have woken me up Ryou."

Ryou smiled gently, "It wasn't a problem. But I will be resting when we get back to the palace. I was better suited out of us to stay awake."

Malik nodded, he did agree with Ryou there. "I understand, but promise you will get some rest." Ryou nodded.

Bakura had been impressed that Lady Ryou had stayed awake to guide them throughout the night.

All the Egyptians in fact were amazed by Lady Ryou. For being a Royal Lady she held grace, patience, but at the same time she knew how to fight and guidance.

Ryou had gotten in a fight with Anzu the night before because of them being the only two females and Ryou wanted to preserve Anzu some decency. She had to bath with her. Which Anzu tried to run and escape which ended with Ryou knocking her out before getting clothed after her bath in the river.

But to Ryou she just wanted to get back and protect Yugi. They had grown up very close. They were like sisters ever since Joey father had died and Ryou stayed with her constantly after she had woken up from her coma.

* * *

With Atemu and Heba:

Heba had woken up before the sun began to rise and stretched. He knew that Crown Atemu was still asleep so he didn't want to bother him. He was grateful that he was willing to help him save his sister. So, he got out of the tent to see a guard there surprised that he was awake.

The guard, "Prince Heba."

Heba stopped him, "I'm an early riser. I like to watch the sun rise. I also don't want to wake Prince Atemu just yet. So, let him sleep in."

The guard nodded, Heba looked at the guard, "Also, I want to thank you for accompanying us. This means a lot to me."

The guard shook his head, "It isn't a problem Prince Heba."

Heba looked at the guard, "Why don't you go rest a bit. We still have some traveling to do. I can stand watch. I also do know how to fight if the need arises."

The guard looked hesitant before listening to Heba and went and laid down for a while.

Heba smiled looking at the horizon. He hoped Yugi would change her mind and do the ritual.

* * *

With Joey and Seto:

They had woken up just as the sun rose to begin gathering herbs. Joey was looking over each one that Isis had explained to them about. Before Seto had even woken up.

Seto walked over to Joey as he was looking at the herbs, "Smell something? Pup."

Joey groaned, "Will you stop with the dog jokes. They're not funny nor attractive."

Seto grinned, "That's not what you said last night."

Joey blushed. He doesn't understand how it happened but they ended up sleeping together and well yeah.

Joey yelled at Seto, "Shut up! Why don't you do something useful and help."

Seto, "As you say. Does your back hurt any?"

Joey blushed again, "Not badly."

Seto smirked, "I'm glad."

Joey, "Can you stop mentioning what we did. We're doing something rather important."

Seto saluted, "Your wish is my command puppy."

Joey groaned.

* * *

Yugi was still sound asleep after the sun rose, Isis had gone to check on her again. She was worried because she hadn't known Yugi had woken up the night before.

Isis was making her way to the throne room when she heard Aknankanon and Amara yelling at someone.

She ran to the throne room to see Yami getting a lecture. She was curious as to what for.

Amara noticed Isis and motioned her in. "Come on in Isis. We're just giving our son a good lecture."

Isis, "What's going on?"

Aknankanon, "We heard through the servants that Yami let Princess Yugi cook last night instead of waking someone else to do it."

Yami sighed, "She insisted. I couldn't tell her no."

Isis, "Princess Yugi woke up last night?"

The group realized Isis had probably went to check on Yugi before she had came to the throne room.

Yami nodded, "She woke up around 21:30, and yes she admitted she healed her ankle. She said she wanted to make herself something and asked if she could borrow the kitchen. At first I was against it, but she was really amazing while she cooked."

Aknankanon sighed at his son, "Why did you let the princess do something like that? We pay people to do that for us."

Yami frowned, "Why would I tell her no? She doesn't have much control over her life as it is. If her cooking herself something makes her comfortable then why tell her no."

Amara realized what Yami was going at and sighed, "Did you help her?"

Yami grinned, "I cut the vegetables for her and watched water boil. I can't do much else."

Aknankanon looked at Yami, "I heard you wanted the cooks to learn the recipe?"

Yami nodded, "Oh yes, the meal Yugi made was devein."

Isis looked at Yami, "Did she seem alright when she woke up?"

Yami looked at Isis, "Yes she did in fact. When she woke up she gasped and ran into the bathroom, saying something about her hair."

Isis and Amara sighed in relief it meant the Princess would be fine.

Aknankanon called Yami's attention back to him, "Well the royal cook said if you want a meal that late again to just wake him up. He doesn't mind."

Yami sighed, "Fine, but if Yugi says she rather make herself something I will not stop her."

Aknankanon and Amara knew how stubborn Yami could be when he set his mind on something.

Yami then looked, "Also, we haven't really been considerate to them."

Amara looked at Yami confused, "What do you mean?"

Yami, "I mean, they're always eating Egyptian food. We haven't even considered that they may miss their home lands food."

Aknankanon nodded in agreement, "I see."

Isis looked at the royal family, "I'll go talk to the head chef for you. If you'll excuse me."

Isis left the room.

Yami turned back to his parents, "Are we done? Mind if I go check on Yugi now?"

Amara smiled, "I guess so. You do love her after all."

Yami smirked, "Yep."

He left the room.

* * *

After Yami had left the room Amara and Aknankanon spoke, "I can't believe he let her cook her own meal."

Amara, "At least he didn't let her do it alone, he helped."

Aknankanon, "That boy."

Amara smiled, "Oh come on dear, they didn't burn the palace down and Yami said it made the princess really happy."

Aknankanon had to admit, if it made Yugi happy he couldn't object. "I guess. And I guess Yami was right we have been inconsiderate about the meals. Of course, they would miss their homelands meals after a while."

Amara nodded, they were glad Isis went to talk to the chef because that was going to change immediately.

* * *

Yami went to Yugi's room to check on her he knocked on the door not surprised she had answered but then he felt like something was wrong. His shadow magic was acting up. He apologized and entered Yugi's room where is heart stopped for a second.

There was a man standing over Yugi with his hand on her mouth dragging her toward the balcony.

Yami screamed in shock, "What the hell!"

He quickly pushed the man off Yugi and tackled him to the ground. Which became a struggle because the man had a knife on him which Yami didn't realize.

The man had ended up giving Yami a small cut on the face as he was swinging the knife around trying to harm him. Yami quickly knocked the knife out of the man's hands so it was a fair fight.

Yugi was on the ground shaking. After Yami had tackled the man she crawled into the corner scared. She had woken up to the man standing over her and before she could scream for help he had his hand over mouth and was dragging her. The knife was poking at her back which meant he could have used it anytime.

Yami and the man were now on the ground with Yami on top pinning him down so he couldn't move. "Guards! Guards!"

Two guards ran into Yugi's room to see Yugi in tears and Yami pinning an unknown man to the ground. "What happened Prince!"

Yami glared at the man, "This man broke into Princess Yugi's room and assaulted her. He also attacked me when I demanded he let her go. Take him to the dungeon this instant and inform my parents."

The guards nodded and took the man from Yami and left the room. Yami walked over to Yugi who was crying. "Yugi, are you okay?"

Yugi nodded with tears in her eyes still shaken up, "I… I think so."

Yami walked over and squatted down, "Do you think you can stand?"

Yugi shook her head no. Her legs felt weak.

Yami smiled softly, "I told both you and your brother I would protect you. I'm sorry for busting in."

Yugi smiled, "It's okay. You knocked first and if you hadn't come in when you did…" Yugi couldn't finish.

Yami got down and squatted, "Hope on my back. I'll carry you. Let's get you checked out by Isis."

Yugi nodded hesitantly, "You have to be checked too. You got cut."

Yami smirked, "Oh this? This is nothing. It's just a few scratches."

Yugi frowned as Yami carried her off to the healing chambers, "But what if there was poison on the knife?"

Yami frowned a little, "I'm immune to most poisons."

Yugi frowned at this, "But…"

Before Yugi could finish her question they ran into Isis who had ran to check on them. "Prince Yami! Princess Yugi, we heared there was an unknown assailant in Princess Yugi's room. Are you both alright?"

Yami looked at Isis, "Isis would you please check over Yugi, the man had his hand smothering her mouth to keep her quiet and I think Yugi's shaken up."

Isis nodded and noticed the cuts over Yami's body and along his face, "My prince, I'll also look over you as well."

Yami looked at Isis, "Okay, but after you look over Yugi first. I want to make sure she's okay."

Isis nodded and they went of to the healing chambers.

Yugi frowned, "I'm sorry."

Yami and Isis looked at Yugi, Yami spoke first, "Yugi, you didn't do anything wrong."

Yugi, "But the man was after me and you got hurt."

Yami frowned, "Yugi, did you ask the man to attack you?"

Yugi gasped, "Of course not."

Yami smiled, "Then you have nothing to worry about. People are taking advantage because they know you are in a weak state so they think they can kidnap you and get easy money. They have another thing coming."

Yugi smiled gently, "I bet that man was surprised that you took him down."

Yami, "That does happen a lot."

When they got to the healing chambers Yami sat Yugi down on the chair in the healing chambers and Isis began to look Yugi over. She gasped as she noticed the bruise on Yugi's body. "Princess… does this hurt." She lightly touched the bruised area on her shoulders and near her neck. "

Yugi flinched slightly, "Yes it does actually."

Isis looked over the rest of Yugi's body and sighed in relief, "Well other then the bruise on your right shoulder and a little on your neck you don't have any other injuries."

Yugi nodded, "I must have got them when he pulled me out of my bed. His grip did hurt a lot."

Isis nodded and looked at Yami, "Your turn."

Yami nodded and Isis began to look over all the cuts and a few bruises Yami gotten from when the man and pushed him into the wall and cut him.

Isis looked over the cuts checking for poison and sighed, "My prince I think you will be fine. It wasn't a poison tip knife not that it would work on you but the cuts aren't deep either. They should be completely healed within a week's time."

Isis looked on the one that got his cheek, "This one might leave a scar though my prince."

Yami smiled at it, "It's okay. I don't really care."

Yugi frowned, "I could heal it you know."

Isis looked at Yugi and smiled, "Princess I know that you don't like that Yami got hurt protecting you but I think he doesn't mind the having a scar because it will remind him that he protected you."

Yami nodded. Yugi sighed, "Okay…" Isis then turned to Yugi, "Now I know you healed your ankle, but don't you think about healing the bruise. It's not life threating and it can heal just fine."

Yugi sighed in defeat, "Yes ma'am."

Isis nodded, "Prince Yami, I'm sure your parents are worried sick in the throne room after hearing what happened. You and Princess Yugi should go explain what happened."

Yami nodded and helped Yugi up, her legs had finally stopped shaking but she still held onto Yami as she walked.

* * *

When Yami and Yugi arrived to the throne room Aknankanon was screaming at the guards, "How could you let this happen! What if the Princess is seriously hurt! Do you wish we go to war!"

Yugi looked at Yami, "We better get in there."

Yami nodded.

The doors opened and Yugi and Yami walked in. Amara was down by their side in an instant.

Amara eyes widened in horror when she saw the bruise on Yugi's shoulder and neck and the cut on Yami's face as well as the bruise. She turned to the guards, "How incompetent are you! The princess is hurt, and the man cut my sons face!"

Yugi tried her best to calm Amara down, "I'm alright, Queen Amara."

Yami nodded, "I'm fine mom. It's just a little scratch."

Amara looked at Yami, "What if it scars?"

Yami smirked, "I think it would be cool and I know I got it from protecting the love of my life so I don't care."

Amara sighed. Aknankanon turned from the guards looking at the two. "What happened?"

Yugi and Yami told them everything they could, which was mainly Yami explaining what he saw. The only thing Yugi had seen was the man grabbing her out of the bed harshly and prevented her from screaming.

Aknankanon, "I can't believe someone would do this."

Yugi looked down, "I don't think they were Egyptian your majesty."

Aknankanon, Amara, and Yami were surprised by this. Yami was the first to speak, "What do you mean Yugi?"

Yugi looked up sadly, "I've been attacked targeted by other kingdoms before because they've visited Rome and saw what I created with Magic before I was told to stop."

Yami's eyes widened, "The light." Yugi nodded.

Aknankanon and Amara looked at each other, "The light?"

Yugi nodded she looked at Aknankanon because he had visited Rome before. "You know of the lights that line the streets." Aknankanon nodded, "The blue lights?"

Yugi nodded, "I created those. Before I was told to stop using my Magic. Because of those a lot other kingdoms have tried to kidnap me to force me to make them."

Aknankanon nodded in understanding, "I see. Well we won't let them do that. I'm sorry that we allowed someone to enter the palace and nearly cause you harm Princess. My son I'm glad you are alright and I'm proud you protected the Princess."

Yami nodded.

Aknankanon, "Princess we will deal with this matter. The man will not get away unpunished. He committed high treason, and even if he isn't from Egypt he will still have to pay the consequences."

Yugi nodded.

Amara looked at them, "You should go…"

Yami held up his hand to stop his worrying mother, "We already saw Isis."

Amara nodded, "Then why don't you escort the Princess back to her room so she can get dressed properly."

Yugi blushed realizing she was still in nightwear in front of everyone wearing nothing but night clothes.

She tried her best to cover herself up the best she could. Yami took of his royal cape he wore daily and placed it over Yugi. "Come on Yugi, I'll escort you to your room."

Yugi nodded and they excused themselves. Aknankanon looked back at the guards, "The man's trail will be tomorrow morning, until then I want you to find out all you can about him." The guards nodded in understanding.

Amara looked at her husband, "Why wait until tomorrow?"

Aknankanon, "I would feel better if Seto were here, along with Lord Joseph (Joey)."

Amara, "Lord Joey?"

Aknankanon, "He is the oldest of the group and knows more about the attacks on the Princess. So, he can help us in our trial along with Seto."

Amara nodded in understanding. "I'll have a servant send word to Yami and the princess then."

Aknankanon nodded.

* * *

Yami had chosen to wait outside of Yugi's room as she switched clothes. When a servant came by, "My prince, the King and queen wished to inform you they will wait until tomorrow to trial the prisoner. They are trying to get information out of him and wish to also wait for Priest Seto to return."

Yami nodded, "Alright." Before the servant could walk away Yami looked at him, "Also I wish for another room to be prepared for the princess along with a few female servants to aid in the transportation of the princess belongings. You can prepare one close to mine if needed."

The servant bowed and got to the task.

When Yugi had finished getting ready Yami smiled as she was dressed in a purple blouse, white skirt, and purple leggings with her white shoes.

Yugi looked at Yami, "Everything alright?"

Yami could see the bandaging around her arm and neck to hide the bruise. Yami nodded, "I'm fine. I'm having them prepare another room for you. Just for safety reasons."

Yugi nodded in understanding. Her father would always have her switch rooms after an attack which was common.

Yugi looked back at her stuff and grabbed the important stuff to carry with her today. Yami looked at her confused, "What are you doing?"

Yugi, "The stuff that I would rather keep a close eye on is staying with me. Because I assumed you asked the servants to move my things." Yami nodded. That did make sense.

Yami looked at Yugi, "Mother and Father decided to wait until tomorrow for the man's trial. Seto is a part of father's court and he wants him to be here. Probably wanting Lord Joey to be hear as well." Yugi nodded in understanding.

Yami looked at Yugi, "Want to go to the lounge and play chess again?" Yugi nodded, "Alright."

Yami smirked, "Maybe I'll win this time."

Yugi smiled, "Maybe if you don't get distracted."

Yami smirked wider and kissed Yugi gently on the lips, "We'll see."

* * *

Joey and Seto:

They had finish finding all the herbs that Isis needed for the ritual along with grabbing extras of everything just to be safe. They were all currently heading back to the palace.

Joey couldn't help but worry, he felt like something bad had happened.

Joey looked at Seto, "Do you think we could rush. It feels like something bad happened.

Seto looked down at Joey to make a remark but he saw that Joey was actually worried about something.

Seto frowned, "Yami's protecting her, don't worry. But okay."

Seto looked at the guards and nodded, "Let's hurry. I want to be at the palace before sun set."

The horses started running faster as they hurried to the palace.

* * *

With the prisoner.

They finally arrived in Rome and Marik and Bakura were shocked at how developed Rome was. They could see all the stones lining the streets like Malik explained as the sun peaked over the horizon.

Ryou smiled as the people getting up to open their shops noticed them.

One shop keeper, "Lady Ryou! Lord Malik welcome home!"

Another, "Long time no see. How's the princess?"

A teenage girl looked up at Ryou, "Welcome home. Please stop by, we have a new outfit for the princess that we wish for you to approve of."

Ryou smiled at them all, "I'll come check it out later. But first we are on official business."

That's when everyone noticed the Egyptians following behind with a girl walking.

A teenage boy followed Malik, "Lord Malik what's going on." Ryou turned to Bakura and Marik, "You might want to protect the witch."

Before Marik and Bakura could say anything Malik told the truth to the Roman people, "The girl who you see walking attempted to kill King Solomon and in turn hurt princess Yugi."

The people gasped and glared daggers at Anzu. Malik held up his hand, "Do not try anything. Our King will punish her." Malik didn't want the people to know the Egyptian kingdom didn't punish her because of them getting necessary information.

Ryou looked at everyone, "Princess Yugi is fine everyone, however she wasn't in condition to travel and wishes you all well. You know how she feels about hatred towards others."

The people of Rome nodded, everyone knew Yugi hated when others were spiteful towards one another. Their princess was just a kind person.

That's when one of the Roman Guards ran over, "You've made it sooner than expected. King Solomon has been notified of your arrival." Ryou nodded.

Malik looked at the Kingdom, "Princess Yugi and Prince Heba have requested you show the Egyptian people accompanying us hospitality like you would us."

The people nodded. Everyone knew that am arranged marriage between Rome and Egypt was going on to create an alliance.

The people moved out of the way but still glared daggers at Anzu for hurting the princess and attempting to kill their king.

Marik looked at Malik, "What was all that about?"

Malik smirked, "We told you everyone loved Yugi."

Bakura grinned evilly at Anzu, "Don't try to run now. Or you'll have a whole kingdom after ya."

Anzu could see everyone's glares and new if she tried to run she would be killed by the people. She didn't understand why everyone loved Yugi so much. Just like her mother she was evil at heart.

* * *

When they arrived at the Palace Anzu was quickly taken to the dungeons and told to excluded so nobody killed her before her trail.

Solomon looked at Ryou and Malik, "Welcome home."

Malik groaned at Solomon's hug and Ryou giggled hugging him back.

Ryou looked at Solomon, "We travel through the night so we could get here sooner. Do you mind if we rest before you do the trial?"

Solomon nodded, "of course."

Solomon turned to Bakura and Marik and bowed, "Thank you for helping us get information about the blasted woman that harmed my granddaughter. You can trust that we will punish the prisoner for what she has done."

Bakura and Marik nodded, "We're only doing are jobs."

Solomon smirked, "You can share rooms with Malik and Ryou if you want while you are here."

Ryou and Malik, "Uncle! That is not appropriate!"

Solomon laughed as Marik and Bakura blushed as well. "I'm only joking, but rooms for them have been set up near yours."

Ryou and Malik nodded. "Which rooms?"

After Solomon had told them Ryou and Malik showed Bakura and Marik to their rooms while Roman servants showed the guards to theirs and showed them what they could do.

Bakura and Marik couldn't believe the joke Solomon had stated.

When Marik, Bakura, Ryou, and Malik entered their separate rooms, they cleaned themselves off and changed into different clothes before resting. They would need it for the bitch's trial.

Before Ryou went to sleep she couldn't help but worry about Yugi, she felt like something had happened. But she trusted that Yugi was alright and that she was safe.


	12. Day 2: Travel updates - Anzu's Trial

**Chapter 12: Day 2 Part 2**

Ryou and Malik:

Ryou had just woken up and the clock in her room showed that it was 2 in the afternoon. She got up and stretched. Riding through the night had worn her out, but now she was rested. She got up and changed into her proper clothing.

Since Heba had assigned her and Malik to represent Him and Yugi she had to wear official clothes. Ryou put on a white dress that stopped at her knees. Then she tied the purple sash around one side to go over her shoulder across her body. The sash meant she was a representative for either the prince or princess.

She decided she should go wake up Malik so he could get ready. He had never had to represent before she he had no idea what he should wear. Ryou on the other hand has represented for Yugi before due to her health.

Ryou walked to Malik's room and knocked, Malik opened the door groggy, "Ryou?"

Ryou rolled her eyes, "Malik you need to start getting ready. We have to represent Yugi and Heba for the trial."

Malik nodded, "Okay, okay."

Ryou raised her eyebrow, "Do you know what you have to wear?"

Malik was now confused, "Why can't I wear what I normally wear?"

Ryou, "For the same reason I can't."

Malik groaned, "I have to wear a skirt? You must be joking."

Ryou grinned, "Afraid not. You're representing Heba so you have to wear what he usually would. It's your duty."

Malik groaned again.

Ryou, "Don't forget to wear the purple sash. You have to tie it like I did."

Malik, "Fine."

Ryou waved Malik goodbye as she walked away, "Let me know if you need help. I'm going to wake up our fiancés."

Malik just shut the door groaning. He didn't want to wear a skirt.

* * *

Ryou arrived at Bakura's room first knowing he got more sleep then Marik on the previous night. She knocked on his bedroom door.

Bakura had been inside awake. He had just finished getting into his actual uniform for the Egyptian empire. He loathed the clothes but he needed them since he was representing Egypt for the important trial.

After he got on his cape he heard a knock on the door. When he opened the door he saw Ryou standing there in strange clothing.

Bakura, "Lady Ryou?"

Ryou looked at Bakura, "I came to make sure your awake. I know uncle wanted to do a trail before dinner."

Bakura nodded, he was still confused by Ryou's outfit.

Ryou looked and noticed he was curious about her clothing, "This is official Roman clothing, since I have to represent Yugi I have to wear this. Malik has to wear something similar since he's representing Heba. It's kinda like how you're wearing official Egyptian clothing."

Bakura nodded in somewhat understanding.

Ryou then smiled, "I have to go wake up Marik now so he can get ready."

Bakura quickly spoke out, "Let me go with you."

Ryou nodded and Bakura closed the door to his room to follow Ryou to wake up Marik.

* * *

When Ryou and Bakura got to Marik's room he was still out cold. Ryou had already knocked on the door several times in the last 15 minutes.

Bakura sighed, "This is why I wanted to come with you." Bakura tested the lock and was happy that Marik had remembered to lock it. Which meant more fun for him.

Bakura pulled out a little pouch from his pocket and pulled out strange looking tools before squatting down at the lock.

Ryou was confused as to what he was doing, "What are you doing?"

Bakura answered as though it was obvious, "I'm picking the lock."

Ryou gasped, "Why?"

Bakura, "Because he sleeps like log. He won't wake up if we were to have an earthquake or tornado. Don't worry I didn't learn this because I wanted to."

Bakura smirked at Ryou as he picked the lock, "Why don't you go check on Malik? I'll deal with the lazy ass in here." Ryou nodded, "We'll meet back here then."

Bakura nodded as he opened the door to the room and slammed it shut "Marik! Get your lazy ass up now. We have a job to do!"

Ryou heard Marik scream "Bakura! Fucking Shit!" and wondered what Bakura did, but decided against peaking inside. She had a feeling she didn't want to know.

She just walked back to Malik's room to check to see if he was ready.

* * *

When Ryou got back to Malik's room he was dressed in the actual clothes, but the sash wasn't on properly. Ryou sighed, "I guess I came back at a good time?" Malik nodded, "Please help." Ryou nodded and tied the sash for her brother. Many people didn't know this but Malik and Ryou were half siblings. Everyone knew they were related just not how.

After she finished tying the sash she giggled. "You always did have trouble with this." Malik sighed, "Thank you Ryou." Ryou shook her head, "No problem."

The two of them made their way back to Marik's room to hear Marik cursing at Bakura more.

Malik raised an eyebrow, "What's going on in there?"

Ryou shook her head, "I have no clue. Bakura had followed me saying he would help me wake up Marik, and after he picked the lock to wake him up all I've heard is cursing."

Malik looked around and saw some of the Roman servants scared. Malik looked at one, "What's going on in there?"

The scared servant, "I don't know lord Malik, our guest has been cursing for a while now, and we don't know what to do."

Malik sighed, "don't worry I'll handle it. Please resume your duties. We're sorry for the disturbance."

The servant nodded and quickly left.

Malik walked to the door and knocked to hear shuffling and Malik answering the door half naked. "What?"

Malik blushed at the sight of Marik's toned body and turned around not facing him. Even Ryou blushed at the sight. Those were some thick muscles covering her face.

Bakura grabbed Marik roughly on the shoulder, "You damn moron. You don't answer the door that way. Go get the damn shirt on."

Malik spoke, "What the hell is going on in there? This isn't the egyptain palace and our servants aren't used to your antics. You're distrubign them from their work with all the yelling and cursing."

Bakura cursed softly, "Sorry about that. This one didn't want to put on his uniform."

Malik turned back around and Marik was still extremely underdressed blushing again. Marik smirked, "Like what you see?"

Malik groaned, "Get dressed!"

Bakura grabbed Marik and threw him back in the room. "Sorry about that Lord Malik." He turned and glared at Marik, "He'll be ready in 10 minutes."

Malik nodded and walked over to Ryou who still had her face covered. She couldn't believe the gull Marik had. When she heard the door close she looked up and Malik was blushing as hard as she was.

Ryou, "I can't believe them." Malik nodded, "Me either."

* * *

10 minutes later the door opened revealing a clothed Marik and a satisfied Bakura. Ryou and Malik, "Do we even want to know what the screaming was about."

Bakura smirked, "Oh you don't know how rare it is to see him in his uniform. He hates it."

Marik, "It's a fucking skirt. What man wouldn't."

Ryou laughed as Malik nodded in while he wore his skirt. "Malik is the same way, but at least he didn't through a fit."

Marik grumbled. Bakura on the other hand wore his skirt with accessories and white shirt with a crimson cape just fine.

Bakura, "Marik you know I don't like it either but we can't keep making fools of ourselves while we are here. We're representing Aunt Amara and Uncle Aknankanon."

Marik grumbled more.

Ryou sighed, she could feel a headache coming on. "Follow us, we're heading to the throne room."

* * *

When they arrived at the throne room King Solomon was talking with the council. Ryou, "King Solomon."

Solomon quickly got up, "You all are awake. Good I was about to send someone for you. We must get the trial going."

Ryou nodded.

Solomon looked over at Ryou, Malik, Bakura and Marik. They were all wearing the clothing meaning they were representing the respected royal families.

The council walked over and introduced themselves and let everyone know how they were going to proceed with trial.

The group nodded in understanding and got to positon.

Solomon sat back down on his throne while the guards got Anzu from her cell.

* * *

When the guards returned to the throne room Anzu looked defeated and she had been crying. Most likely the other prisoners had been yelling at her because they found out what she had done and she was in the worst place possible at the moment.

King Solomon, "Anzu Mizaki you are here before my court due to your attempt assassination upon me, and Egypt's Pharaoh as well as his wife. You are also being charged with second degree attempt murder upon my daughter Princess Yugi. How do you plea?

Anzu didn't speak, everyone in the room knew she was guilty.

The court hadn't realized the woman had tried to kill king Solomon before he returned. Solomon looked at Bakura, "Lord Bakura could you please explain to my court what happened in Egypt."

Bakura nodded and explained the story.

After Bakura was finished Anzu screamed, "This isn't fair! Your stupid son and the king and queen of Egypt promised to set me free!"

The Roman court was shocked, "And why would they do that."

Anzu, "Because I told them where my mother was! They agreed to let me go if I gave the information!"

Solomon hadn't told anyone who Anzu's mother was in attempt to protect her from prejudgment and to give her a fair trial. All well.

The head of the Roman court, "Why would that information be so important that you would be freed?"

Anzu, "Because my mother is the one that put the stupid curse on your precious little princess."

The court gasped in horror and looked at Solomon who nodded the information to be true.

Ryou decided to speak up, "The Pharaoh of Egypt agreed to let you go from the Egyptian court, however Rome still has the ability to trial you because you attempted to kill not only our king, but because of you actions our princess was hurt, and nearly died. While we are thankful for the Egyptian court for getting us the information we so desired, we cannot let these acts go unpunished.

Anzu glared at them, and Marik was having to hold Bakura back. They couldn't act up and cause more trouble.

Anzu, "You can't harm me! My mother is married to King Dartz of Atlantis! If you hurt me you'll have to answer to him! This could cause war!"

Solomon, "I know. That's why a notice has been sent to King Dartz of your actions." Solomon took out the document and read it out loud, "King Solomon, I am ashamed by what one of my citizens has done and tried to do. Feel free to punish her as you see fit. Even if it means death. I would like to avoid war if possible."

Solomon rolled up the document handing it to a member of the council. "Your king has forsaken you, therefor, for your actions against us, I order you be put to death for your actions."

Anzu gasped, "I don't deserve to die! This isn't fair!"

Malik spoke, "Your greed and selfishness caused your own downfall."

Marik looked at King Solomon, "No offense but which way of execution for her?"

Solomon thought, "Send word to the Roman people that this woman is to be executed after sunrise tomorrow morning in the lion's den. She is to be fed to the lions. It seems only fit for someone of her attitude.

The guards drug Anzu off back to her cell. All to happy that she would be executed in the morning. Solomon looked at another guard, "Call for the people to gather in the courtyard. I will make the announcement myself."

The guard nodded and started to gather the people so Solomon could make the announcement.

* * *

After everyone had gathered Solomon stood out on the balcony and explained what was going on with Anzu and her trail and how she was to be executed.

Solomon ended it with, "If you wish to oversee the execution you are welcome to in the stadium. I prefer women and children to stay at home due to the gruesome nature of the execution. If you wish to go it is at your own digression. You may return to your duties."

Solomon turned to the group and looked at Ryou who looked green. She hated the lion execution style.

Solomon looked at her, "Ryou dear, you don't have to go. As long as Malik goes it will be fine. I would let Yugi go to these either." Ryou nodded thankfully.

Solomon looked at everyone, "Now that's settled, how about we go eat dinner."

Marik and Bakura smiled. They didn't have much say here but King Solomon was really nice and they were happy with the way Anzu was going to be executed. From how Malik described it to Marik it was the worst way to be executed because it was a slow death.

As they walked to the dining hall Solomon spoke up, "Tomorrow after the execution I want you all to stay and rest before you head back to Egypt. Everyone deserves a good rest after the long travel before they have to return to traveling."

Bakura and Marik, "Thank you your Majesty."

King Solomon chuckled, "Just call me Uncle or Solomon."

Marik, "Okay Uncle."

Solomon nodded and they went to eat.

* * *

Joey and Seto:

Joey could see the palace and the sun was about an hour away from setting. He was happy to be back, he was worried about Yugi.

The palace guards from what Seto could see were doubled if not tripled, he wondered if something else happened.

When they arrived the guards moved out of their way, "Priest Seto and his fiancé Lord Joey have returned!"

The nodded and got off the horse to let the servants put the horse away. Seto turned to a guard, "What happened while we were gone."

The guard got stiff. "Lord Seto please forgive us." The guard bowed so far he head was nearly touching the floor. Joey didn't like the looks of that.

Joey, "What happened."

The guard, "Someone broke into the palace and attempted to harm Lady Yugi. She is fine now but the prince did get injured because of it."

Joey didn't hear the part about Yami because he ran off to find Yugi and check on her.

Seto looked at the guard, "Was the man captured?"

The guard, "Yes Lord Seto. King Aknankanon requested he dealt with tomorrow due to your late return. He also requested Lord Joey be present due to something the Princess had said." Seto nodded, "Okay. One last question, where are my cousin and Princess Yugi?" The guard looked up hesitantly, "They are in the lounge room, last time we checked they were playing a game of chess."

Seto nodded and headed to the lounge after dismissing the guard to resume his duties.

* * *

When he got there, he saw Joey checking over Yugi like she was hurt. Seto could see the bandage around her upper body and neck.

Joey looked at Yugi, "You promise under that bandage is only a bruise Yug?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes Joey."

Joey, "Are you sure you're alright."

Yugi groaned, "Yes Joey. I'm fine. Prince Yami protected me."

Joey then looked at Yami and saw the few bruises on his face and cut. He was most certain that there were cuts and bruises hidden by his clothes as well.

Joey bowed, "I'm sorry to have burdened you Prince Yami. It is my duty to protect Yugi."

Yami waved it off, "It's fine. I'm fine and so is Yugi."

Seto looked at the cuts on Yami's face, "Did he have a dagger?"

Yami nodded, "Yeah, got a few cuts and a few bruises while I was trying to disarm him and get him away from Yugi. But other than that, it was easy."

Yugi looked at Yami, "I'm sorry again."

Yami waved it off, "It's fine Yugi. I already told you that."

Seto noticed something, "Princess Yugi, your walking."

Joey looked and could have smacked himself, "Yugi don't tell me you…"

Yugi looked down, Joey nearly screamed, "We told you not to use your magic!"

Yugi, "Joey, I'm fine and I've already gotten a lecture from Prince Yami and Isis."

Joey sighed, "Fine."

Joey looked at Yugi and noticed something off.

Joey made Yugi sit down, which confused Yugi, "Um Joey?"

Joey looked closely at Yugi's eyes then her skin then her hair.

Yami and Seto were confused.

Joey looked over at Seto, "Hey dragon, come look at her eyes. Do they look like violet or more of an Iris?"

That caught both Seto and Yami's attention. Iris meant there was red coming back into her eyes.

Seto walked over and looked, "I think so puppy."

Yami heard the puppy and dragon, "What the hell?"

Joey and Seto turned to look at Yami, "What?"

Yugi looked, "Why are you calling each other… oh…

Yugi blushed brightly and Joey realized what was going on.

Joey blushed, "No, no, no Yugi it isn't what you think."

Yugi, "I see you…."

Yami's eyes widened, "Seth! You know better!"

Seto rolled his eyes, "We're consenting adults and we made nice." Seto decided to keep the rest to himself. 'Real nice.'

Joey, "Don't say that! They're still children!"

Yami and Yugi watched as the two argued. Which caused Yugi to laugh.

Joey froze when he heard Yugi laugh forgetting about the argument. That laugh… he hadn't heard it in a long time.

Joey's eyes widened and looked at Yugi. "Yugi, that was a real laugh."

Seto was confused before he realized what Joey was talking about.

Yami looked at Joey and smiled, "You missed a lot huh?"

Joey nodded. Seto looked at Joey, "Come on, we have to go let my aunt and uncle know we've returned."

Seto dragged Joey out of the room.

Yami smirked before he yelled, "Don't worry! We won't wait up!"

Seto turned back around, "Fuck you Yami." Before him and Joey were out of sight.

* * *

After Seto and Joey left Yugi sighed, Joey exhausted her.

Yami walked over to Yugi, "You okay?"

Yugi nodded, "Yes, I just can't believe Joey did something like that."

Yami nodded, "I agree. Seto isn't the same way."

Yugi looked at Yami, "Why did you say Seth anyway?"

Yami looked at Yugi, "Seth is Seto's actual name. He hates it and rather be called Seto."

Yugi, "Oh…"

Yami then sat down and looked into Yugi's eyes. They were indeed more of an Iris color then Violet. "Your eyes are really Iris. That's good. That means something happened and the blue isn't spreading."

Yugi nodded, she looked deep into Yami's crimson eyes.

The two were staring at each other before Yami couldn't help it and leaned down to kiss Yugi.

* * *

Atemu and Heba:

They arrived to the location of the underground cave to grab the crystal they needed. Atemu looked at everyone, "We'll go down tomorrow to gather it. It's too dangerous right now due to it being night. Everyone get some rest."

Everyone nodded and Heba looked at Atemu, "How long will it take to get the crystal?"

Atemu, "It might take us all day to get the crystal due to how deep it is in the cave and how long it will take us to get down safely with a guide."

Heba nodded.

Atemu smiled at Heba, "don't worry, we'll be back with your sister within three days."

Heba nodded again. He couldn't help but worry about his sister.

Atemu looked at Heba and decided give him a peck on the lips.

Heba came out of his shock and gasped. Atemu had just kissed him for a second.

Atemu smirked, "Great that got your attention."

Heba glared at Atemu, "What?"

Atemu smiled, "You were going of into your worried state worrying about Yugi. She's fine. My brother is there, and Lord Joey and Seto should have made it back to the palace by now."

Heba nodded, "I guess your right."

Atemu looked at Heba, "She'll do the ritual. I know she will."

Heba, "She's my sister, how can you be certain?"

Atemu shrugged his shoulders, "And I know my brother, he's a stubborn ass when he wants to be."

Heba looked at Atemu and smirked, "You know that was our first kiss just now."

Atemu had a look of lust in his eyes, "Oh? You want more?"

Heba looked at Atemu and smirked, "Maybe I do?"

After that the two weren't seen for the rest of the night and the guards were surprised they didn't hear anything dirty. But they were thankful for that.


	13. Day 3: Caverns and Trials

**Chapter 13: Day 3 Trials/Cavern**

Roman Group:

The next morning everyone was up bright and early except for Ryou. She had refused profusely about attending the execution.

Bakura had to wake up Marik again, and this time they didn't freak out the servants and Malik was wearing his usual attire along with the purple slash.

The three of them were walking to the throne room, which from there they would walk with Solomon to the execution grounds.

Malik yawned, it was too early for this.

Bakura was wide awake and Marik was grump from Bakura waking him up rather rudely again. Today Bakura had picked the lock and pushed him out of bed making him fall flat on his face.

Marik rubbed his face as they walked, "You could have broken my nose Kura."

Malik yawned again and listened to their argument as they walked.

Bakura, "Well if you would have woken up to the 10 minutes of me pounding on the door you wouldn't have been shoved out of bed."

Marik glared at Bakura, "How did you learn to pick locks again? What are you a thief?"

Bakura, "I only learned to pick locks because of you sleeping in all the time! If you would wake up for once I wouldn't be responsible for you."

Malik turned to the two, it was obvious they weren't only friends but it was also obvious they weren't in a relationship, "What are you two? Are you brothers or something?"

The way Marik and Bakura answered at the same time confirmed his thoughts, "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Malik shook his head, "You act like brothers."

Marik and Bakura looked at each other and Marik smirked, "Not wearing the skirt today?"

Malik, "Unless uncle tells me to, hell no."

Marik, "Why? You looked good in it."

Malik, "I still have decency as a man. What about you, enjoying your skirt."

Marik growled, "Hey."

Bakura laughed, "You deserved it butt face."

Malik shook his head; he was ready to go back to sleep.

* * *

When they arrived in the throne room Solomon looked at them to see Marik and Bakura bickering.

Solomon looked and saw Malik was still tired from the travels. "Don't worry boys, this will be over with soon. Let's head and watch the execution."

All three nodded and followed Solomon to the lion pit watching grounds.

Many Roman citizens were in the stadium, there were no children and barely any women in the stands.

Solomon nodded to the guards when they had arrived to go get the prisoner.

When the guards returned Anzu was looking into the pit realizing she was about to die.

Solomon let Anzu say her last few words, "Prisoner Anzu, your last words?"

Anzu screeched, "My mother won't let you get away with this! I hope your precious princess dies a more painful death!"

Anzu was pushed into the pit and she was slowly killed by the lions.

The Roman citizens cheered then dispersed as the lion keepers cleaned up the bloody mess left.

* * *

Malik looked at Solomon, "I can't believe she said that!"

Solomon shook his head, "It's alright. At least Yugi and Ryou didn't hear it."

Malik nodded, "Well, she's dead. I'm going back to sleep."

Solomon chuckled and saw Marik was also starting to doze off.

Solomon, "Why don't you boys go get some more rest. Your probably not used to getting up early for something like this. I'll make sure someone wakes you at lunch."

Marik and Malik happily agreed. And were off down the hallways to go back to sleep.

* * *

Solomon chuckled as the two left, Bakura still stood there he wanted to ask Solomon a few questions but didn't know how to ask them without being rude.

Solomon noticed Bakura was still there, "Something wrong Lord Bakura?"

Bakura eyebrows knitted together, "I would like to speak with you about something, but I don't want to cause any offense."

Solomon nodded and motioned Bakura to follow him to his study.

When they arrived at Solomon's study Bakura sat down in the chair and Solomon was on the other side of the desk, "Whatever you say I won't take offense."

Bakura nodded, "Why did King Dartz allow you to execute the prisoner? I mean don't get me wrong I'm happy she's dead for her actions, however her mother being married to him has me worried."

Solomon nodded, "I can see your hesitation. Have you ever meet King Dartz Lord Bakura?"

Bakura shook his head, "Not since I turned 13."

Solomon sighed, "He is a cruel man, and he has many pawns for his actions. He's already tried kidnapping and attacking Yugi serval times. But every time we get close to proving it was him, he abandons them."

Bakura's eyes widened, "Meaning he's trying to do something but without the consequences of war."

Solomon nodded, "I'm afraid when we had to reveal Yugi's magic to the kingdom people saw it as an opportunity to harm Yugi due to her being the actual heir to the throne."

Bakura nodded and asked another question, "Why is Yugi the crown princess instead of prince Heba?"

Solomon chuckled, "That is because Yugi is the older one."

Bakura was shocked by this, "What?"

Solomon, "Yugi was born first, therefor making her the crown princess. In the roman traditions, we don't go off based if the child is male or female."

Bakura, "Well that's not the only reason why I asked. The other reason I asked is because of her health."

Solomon, "Because of the curse?"

Bakura nodded.

Solomon, "Because I believe my daughter can overcome this. I have faith in her."

Bakura nodded, "Last question, but this one is more like a request."

Solomon, "What is it?"

Bakura, "May I go look around the city for a bit. I've never been to Rome, and unlike my brother I'm not sleeping all day since I know we are leaving tomorrow."

Before Solomon could respond there was a knock on the door to his office. "Who's there? Solomon asked.

On the other side of the door, "It's me uncle."

Solomon smiled, "Come in Ryou."

Ryou opened the door slightly surprised to see Bakura in her uncle's office. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were having a discussion. I can come back later."

Both Bakura and Solomon waved it off.

Solomon, "What do you need dear?"

Ryou, "Well I was going to inform you I'm running into the city to gather a few things. Many shop owners when we arrived said they had new materials for Yugi they wanted me to give her."

Solomon smiled, "Lord Bakura was just asking to go into the city. How about you show him around then."

Ryou nodded, "Okay. Come on Bakura."

Bakura nodded to Solomon, "Thank you for your time your majesty."

Solomon waved Bakura off, "Thank you for the discussion, and I told you to call me Uncle or Solomon."

Bakura, "Of course King Solomon."

Bakura followed Ryou out the door.

* * *

Ryou looked at Bakura as they walked down the halls, "You may want to change into your casual clothes. We're going to be out for a while."

Bakura nodded, "I'll do that. Thank you for allowing me to accompany you."

Ryou waved it off, "No problem."

With that Bakura got changed and the two of them headed into town.

* * *

With Heba and Atemu:

When the sun rose Atemu was up along with Heba.

Heba looked at Atemu, "Okay can we go into the cave now?"

Atemu, "Yes. But we have to be careful."

When they got near the cave there was a man named Mahad was there waiting for them. Heba recognized him.

Heba, "Oh I see you're the one helping us." Mahad nodded, "It's an hour to help you in your quest after what your sister did that day."

Heba nodded, "I thank you."

Mahad, "I'll have to take you down one at a time there isn't much light available."

Heba smirked and Atemu knew why. Atemu, "I think well have light."

Mahad was about to ask why when Heba spoke up, "I have something Yugi made and it has light magic in it. Do not worry."

Mahad nodded, "I'll take you down first then Prince Heba."

Heba nodded and the group was slowly lowered into the cave.

Heba was glad to have Yugi's stone. The minute he was in the cave it started glowing its brilliant blue due to being surrounded by complete darkness.

When Mahad returned with Atemu he was surprised by the light.

Atemu, "We'll go ahead and search the northern entrance." Mahad nodded, "Please be careful."

Atemu nodded, "We will."

Atemu and Heba headed off into the cave to look for the particular crystal.

* * *

Back at the Egyptian Palace:

Seto and Joey were in the throne room with the Pharaoh and his wife. Joey looked at Aknankanon, "You wished to speak with me?"

Aknankanon nodded, "Princess Yugi told us she's been attacked many times. We were wondering if you could explain further into detail."

Joey sighed, "I thought my uncle told you when your council was trying to get him to agree to Yugi's arranged marriage."

Amara, "We know some. We were just wondering from your perspective."

Joey sighed again, "There's not much I can say, there all bad people and they know Yugi's in a fragile state. Our arranged marriages were known to both kingdoms and if there were spies in either kingdom their respected nations now too. Especially Atlantis."

Aknankanon, "What do you mean?"

Joey, "Most people that have come after Yugi has been Atlantis citizens. But every time we capture one Dartz says there's a rebellion who wish to dethrone him. They must be after Yugi to do such, so we can't prove it's him without starting war, and he also gives us permission to execute the ones such as our law states."

Amara, "So your saying if the prisoner is from the kingdom of Atlantis that will happen again."

Joey nodded, "Without a doubt."

Joey then frowned, there was only one person who ever got away from hurting Yugi and it was the same man who killed his father. Dartz right hand man.

Seto looked and noticed Joey's frown, "What's wrong pup."

Joey looked at Seto and then back at the King and queen. "Only one person has ever escaped after causing Yugi near death harm. But that's when we were children."

Amara nodded and wished Joey to continue, "I was only 9 at the time, but my dad had been protecting Yugi. The guy that hurt her also killed him."

Aknankanon looked at Joey, "What was his name?"

Joey would never forget his name, "Keith. Bandit Keith. He's Dartz's right hand man."

Aknankanon and Amara nodded, "Thank you for the information Lord Joey."

Aknankanon looked at the guards, "Bring the prisoner up. It is time for his trial."

* * *

Yami & Yugi:

Yami and Yugi were currently in the lounge. Yugi had somehow convinced Yami to resume his studies. "Damnit I hate studying."

Yugi looked up from her book to stare at Yami, "Come on, it can't be that bad."

Yami looked at Yugi like she had grown two heads, "You can't be serious. I'm not the crown Prince, Atemu is, so I don't see why I have to study this crap!"

Yugi looked at Yami, "If you marry me you'll have to know all this."

Yami looked at Yugi, "Why?"

Yugi raised her eyebrow, "Because I'm the heir to the throne."

Yami was confused.

Yugi sighed, "You didn't realize why we're partnered the way we are did you?"

Yami shook his head.

Yugi sighed, "I'm the next ruler of the Roman Empire, Heba is next in line until I have a child. Your brother is the next Pharaoh for your kingdom. The reason why both our councils set up the marriages the way they did is because they wanted to ensure both our kingdoms. Heba has no reason to stay in Rome, while you don't have a reason to stay in Egypt. Because neither of you have responsibilities tied. While Atemu and I do."

Yami, "Oh."

Yugi nodded, "You have to know these because you'll be a ruler one day, just not in Egypt."

Yami nodded in understanding.

Yugi yawned a little bit, "I wonder how much longer the trial will be?"

Yami shook his head, "I don't know." He knew Yugi was tired but she would stay up if possible.

Yami, "well I guess I'll go back to studying" Yugi nodded and returned to reading her book.

After around 30 minutes Yami watched as Yugi's eyes closed subconsciously and she nodded off. He figured that would happen.

Yami got up and took a blanket off the storage area and covered Yugi with it. He knew she was tired.

He didn't know how much time had passed with him studying and Yugi sleeping until Joey and Seto burst into the room scaring the living daylights out of both of them.

* * *

Ryou and Bakura:

Ryou and Bakura were walking through town stopping at little shops. They were currently in a seamstress shop. Bakura looked at the fabrics amazed as Ryou was waiting for the seamstress.

The woman walked out from the back, "So sorry to keep you waiting. I'll be with you in just a moment."

Ryou smiled, "It's alright."

The woman dropped everything she was holding, "Oh lady Ryou if I had known it was you."

Ryou giggled this happened every time. "Like I said it's alright."

The woman, "You're here for the new fabrics, yes."

Ryou nodded, "You did say you had a new dress for Princess Yugi and I."

The woman nodded quickly gathering the things she dropped to put them away and to grab the two outfits in question.

The woman came out with one two different dresses, she held up the first dress, "For princess Yugi we created an Ivory to Amethyst ombre gown with Amethyst braided waist and trim. It does have a metal ring at the shoulders to attach long ombre arm drapes. We tried inspiring it off Goddess Venus."

Ryou smiled approvingly, "Princess Yugi would love this, however do you think the neck line is a little low?

The woman smiled, "We'll sew in the usual cloth then." Ryou nodded, "The other?"

The woman smiled, "The other is for you, please come try it on."

Ryou nodded and looked at Bakura, "I'll be right back." Bakura nodded,

Ryou followed the woman to get changed into the outfit, "So is that your future husband Lady Ryou?"

Ryou blushed, "Yes."

The woman smirked, "Well why don't you model this outfit for him."

The woman had just finished a new warrior outfit for Ryou. It was a white mini dress with shorts to go underneath which gave wide range of motion. It only had one shoulder while the other side had thick brown straps, the dress was closed by a brown belt that wasn't too tight but it wasn't loose either along with brown cuffs. Ryou looked out the outfit, "This is beautiful."

The woman smiled and called out, "Young man that came with Lady Ryou, we need your opinion on the outfit."

Bakura called out, "Okay?"

He walked over and stared at Ryou in shock, "Wow…"

Ryou was a little self-conscious of it now that Bakura was staring. The woman looked at Bakura, "We tried modeling the clothes after Goddess Athena and God Ares. We tried making an outfit for Lady Ryou that looked elegant but easy to fight in."

Bakura looked at Ryou, "It looks great, and easy to fight in."

Ryou nodded the woman smiled, "Please Lady Ryou take them as a gift." Ryou nodded. The woman smiled and looked at Ryou devilishly, "Please wear the outfit out, I'll pack your other clothes into a bag."

Before Ryou could protest she was already bagging up everything. Ryou loved this shop because they were so good at making sturdy clothes for both her and Yugi. But she did pull stunts like this every time.

After everything was bagged up her and Bakura left the shop and Ryou looked at Bakura, "Would you like to stop at a weapons shop before we return."

Bakura nodded. Following Ryou.

* * *

The whole time Bakura and Ryou were gone Malik and Marik were sound asleep.

Solomon was happy that Ryou was putting in the effort to get to know Bakura but he worried about Malik and Marik.

Finally, when Bakura and Ryou got back closed to sunset with a bunch of packages Solomon could help but chuckle as Bakura was carrying most of it. At least he was being a gentleman.

Solomon, "Well it seems you two got a haul."

Ryou chuckled, "Well almost every store had something for Yugi or Heba. Then a few others had the things I ordered for Joey and Malik. You know how those two-hate shopping."

Solomon raised a brow, Ryou giggled, "We also got some things for the Royal Egyptian family."

Solomon nodded, "well your brothers are still asleep."

Bakura looked at Solomon, "No offense your majesties but I believe we should start heading home tomorrow. I know the king and queen were wanting to know what transpired."

King Solomon nodded, "I understand." Solomon called out to some servants, "start preparing everything for travel. Our guest along with my niece and nephew will be leaving before dawn."

The servant nodded and got to their task, Solomon smiled, "Now let's eat dinner."

* * *

Heba and Atemu:

They had reached the end of the underground cave and found what they were looking for. As they were gathering the crystals Heba realized something something.

Heba gathered the last crystal, "Prince Atemu is the underground cavern ventilated?"

Atemu thought for a moment, "I don't know."

Heba's eyes widened, "We need to hurry and get out of here."

Atemu, "Why whats wrong?"

Heba looked at Atemu, "We're far in a cavern that we don't know if its ventilated well. There could be carbon monoxide without us realizing it. It's an odorless toxin that could kill us."

Atemu nodded they two quickly gathered their things and left.

* * *

When they reached the meeting point Atemu called out to Mahad, "We got what we need, get us out."

Mahad came down and got them out.

When they were out Atemu looked at Heba, "How do we know if we were poisoned."

Heba shook his head, "That we'll need Yugi for. I think we should leave as soon as possible."

Atemu nodded and started making the orders to head back to the palace and that they would ride throughout the night.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Egyptian Palace:

Joey and Seto had been at the trial all day. The man had been from Atlantis so they had to stay in the room until they received word from Dartz. They had used a messenger crow to get the message done since it was the fastest way.

It was close to sunset by the time they received word about how King Dartz was appalled by the citizen's behavior and to punish them as seen fit. Which resulted in an immediate execution by throwing the man to the crocodiles.

They burst into the lounge knowing Yugi and Yami were in there. "You two owe us big time!" Joey yelled.

* * *

When they burst into the room they scared Yugi awake and Yami looked up at them, "What the hell is wrong with you two!"

Yami walked over to Yugi as she calmed her racing heart. Yami glared at the two.

Joey looked at Yugi, "Oops."

Yugi calmed her racing heart and looked at Joey and Seto, "I thank you for going through the trial for us."

Seto grunted.

Yugi smiled, "We'll make it up to you."

Seto, "How?"

Yugi smiled, "I made Yami study so you don't have to."

Seto smirked, "Oh really."

Yami smiled, "Unfortunately yes."

Joey, "What about me?"

Yugi looked at Joey, "Look over there."

There was a table full of food. Yugi had asked for the servants to make a bunch of Roman recipes for Joey for after the trial, most were snacks items so it didn't have to be served hot.

Joey, "Thank you Yugi."

With that everyone snacked and Yugi nodding in and out of sleep, she was still really tired from the events the prior few days.

Seto looked at Yami, "How did she get you to study, Atemu and I usually have to fight you to get you to do it."

Yami looked at Seto, "we made a negotiation."

Seto raised an eyebrow, "What kind of negotiation?"

Yami smirked, "Oh she said she'd make play Bakura and Marik in a game and make them wear a dress if they lose."

Seto raised an eyebrow, "But they know she's good at a lot of games."

Yami smirked, "They haven't played her in poker."

Seto laughed causing Yugi and Joey to look at them.

Seto, "This I got to see, it's worth it."

Yami nodded, "Now you know why I was willing to study."

Seto nodded.

The day had ended okay for everyone at the palace. But Yugi wouldn't know the troubles she would face the next day.


	14. Day 4: Emergency! Help Heba and Atemu!

**Day 4: Healing**

* * *

**In the Palace: **

Yami, Seto, and Joey were currently in the training room practicing their fighting and Yugi was drawing in her notebook.

Yugi had stopped her sketch and had a worried look on her face. Joey was the first one to see it, "Yug you okay?"

Yugi looked out of the window into the distance, "I don't know. I have a feeling somethings wrong. But for what I do not know."

Yami, "It might not be anything, just relax."

Seto, "Yami's right Princess. You need to worry about yourself. Everyone out traveling should be fine."

Yugi nodded but she couldn't shake her unease. She felt like something was wrong with Heba. They had a connection with each other especially because they were twins.

* * *

Heba and Atemu:

Heba had a Headache and was extremely nauseous with Chest pains and Atemu was having loss of breath, as well as nauseous. He wasn't as bad as Heba was.

The guard were worried about them. Atemu looked at Heba, "Are these signs of Carbon monoxide poisoning?"

Heba just finished throwing up, "Unfortunately yes. We need to hurry."

They had already ridden through the night and if they hurried like they were, they would get back to palace before dinner.

* * *

It was barely after sunrise as Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik were ready to head back to Egypt.

Ryou looked at Solomon from her horse, "You take care of yourself."

Solomon, "You to my dear. I hope everything's going okay in the Egyptian palace?"

Malik nodded, "Yep, and don't worry we're keeping a close eye on Yugi to make sure she's safe."

Solomon nodded and looked at Bakura and Marik, "Please take care of my Niece and Nephew I do worry about them so."

Bakura and Marik, "We will."

The group headed off and once they were out of town Marik looked at Bakura and Ryou, "Did you two buy enough crap yesterday."

Ryou looked at Marik, "One, half the stuff was free. Two, some of it is for your family. And Three at least we did stuff instead of sleeping all day."

Bakura looked at Marik then Malik, "So do you want to explain why you two were in the same room yet. Or should I assume my assumption was correct."

Marik and Malik blushed, "Shut up!"

Bakura smirked, "Fine, you don't say anything about all this." He pointed to everything they're taking back with them. "And I won't tell our precious Prince's and Princess that we caught you already sleeping together."

Marik, "You ass."

Ryou went over to Malik and whispered, "You did use protection right."

Malik looked at Ryou and frowned, "No."

Ryou, "Malik!"

Marik and Bakura stopped their bickering when Malik and Ryou were talking and because Ryou called out Malik's name.

Ryou looked at Malik not realizing the other two could hear her, "You can get pregnant! How could you be so irresponsible!"

Bakura looked at Marik and Marik was shocked, "What!"

Ryou and Malik turned to see Marik confused, "Pregnant? He's a man!"

Ryou turned to Malik, "You're explaining, not my problem."

Malik frowned, "You're cruel."

Ryou looked at Bakura and Marik, "Just so you know Joey and Heba are the same way."

Malik started to explain everything and Marik damn near fainted on the horse. And Bakura was in between shock and laughing.

* * *

The Palace:

Yugi had been walking around the palace, it was getting close to sunset and she figured she would stop to see Isis. Isis wanted to see her each night to check on the bruising and to make sure Yugi didn't heal it herself.

Yugi knocked on the doors to the healing chambers, "Isis it's me, may I come in?"

Isis opened the doors to the healing chambers and smiled at Yugi, "Great to see you. Come on in, I'll check your shoulder and neck."

Yugi nodded and followed her into the room.

Isis undid the binding and even though there was a bruise it looked to slowly be fading. "I assume you haven't healed it correct."

Yugi nodded, "I've been putting ice on it to help the swelling though, like you told me. I also put the ointment on after lunch."

Isis nodded, "That's good. I'll put new bandaging on so that your clothes won't rub against it."

Yugi nodded and took off her shirt so Isis could redo the bandaging.

* * *

Heba and Atemu just got to the palace, the guards standing at the enterance were surprised they were back already. "Prince Atemu, Prince Heba, we thought you wouldn't be back until tomorrow."

Heba felt nauseous again, "We got what we needed. Please have everything put away. Prince Atemu and I need to see Isis."

The guard was on alert now, "Did you get injured?"

Atemu, "Not exactly. We have to go."

Atemu wasn't feeling well either but the two of them made their way to Isis chambers.

* * *

Yugi just finished getting her shirt back on when there was a knock on the door. Isis raised her eyebrow and went to open it to see Heba and Atemu there.

Isis, "Oh welcome back boys."

Yugi looked over, "Heba!"

Heba looked up at Yugi and tried to smile before wave of nausea hit him. Yugi instantly got worried, "Heba are you okay?"

Heba looked at Isis and Yugi, "I think we got carbon monoxide poisoning."

Isis, "What's that?"

Yugi instantly ran over, "Heba, do you think both you and Atemu have it?"

Heba nodded.

Yugi, "Isis lay them down on the bed, this is very serious."

Isis nodded, "Will you explain what Carbon Monoxide poisoning later princess?"

Yugi nodded, "Isis by any chance do you have any pure oxygen tanks."

Isis, "Yes. We only a few left but we do have them."

Yugi looked at Isis, "We need one for each of them. I'm sorry but I have to use my magic on them."

Isis, "It's that serious?"

Yugi nodded. She turned to Heba and Atemu, "Okay who do you think has it worse?"

Atemu looked at Yugi, "Heba. He's been throwing up none stop since this morning. I started around none."

Yugi nodded, "Heba you know the drill."

Heba groaned, "This is going to hurt isn't it."

Yugi grabbed a trashcan in case Heba threw up, "we have to speed up the process somehow. It helps you got to fresh air as soon as possible. It could have been worse."

Heba nodded.

Isis came back with two pure oxygen tanks and mask. "Go ahead and set Atemu up. I'll work on Heba first, but the pure oxygen should help a lot."

Isis nodded. And her and Yugi got them set up.

Yugi stood next to Heba and put her arms over his body as it glowed a light blue and Heba cried out in pain.

Yugi winced as her brother hurt, "Sorry."

Heba nodded understanding and he yelled out several curses for the next hour.

After the hour Heba was exhausted as well as Yugi, she had sweat coming from her brow.

Isis and Atemu had felt bad for Heba it looked like he was in pain the whole time. Isis looked at Yugi, "What did you do?"

Yugi looked at Isis tired, "Pure oxygen helps replace the carbon monoxide in the organs and tissues. However what I do is make it as though you're in a hyperbaric oxygen chamber where the air pressure is 5x the normal amount to help speed up the process. It also helps the oxygen to get back into the blood stream. If I didn't do this the toxin will continue to spread."

Isis nodded. Yugi looked at Atemu sadly, "This is going to hurt."

Atemu nodded, "Do what you need to."

Yugi grabbed the trashcan and placed it by Atemu, Heba was out cold now.

Yugi repeated the process with Atemu. This time while she was doing it she looked at Isis, "Go inform the others what happened. Since I already worked on Heba, I can watch Atemu."

Isis nodded and ran out of the room to inform the King and Queen and find Seto, Yami, and Joey.

* * *

Yami was walking around the palace, he couldn't find Yugi.

Yami walked into the lounge to see Seto and Joey making out, "Oh… bad timing?"

Seto let go of Joey, not even caring he had been caught making out with him, "What do you want? Seto snapped.

Yami held up his hands, "Hey this is the lounge if you didn't want to get walked in on you should have done that in one of your rooms."

Joey who was still blushing from the fact they were caught, "Whatcha need?"

Yami, "I was looking for Yugi, she needs to go see Isis to look over the bruise."

Joey looked at Yami, "I thought it was just a bruise."

Yami, "It is, but Isis wants to make sure Yugi doesn't heal it. So, she has to go see her every morning and night. Plus, Isis puts a new bandage on every time she goes so it won't hurt her when she has her clothes on."

Joey nodded in understanding.

Yami frowned, "Maybe she already went and saw Isis."

Seto, "Maybe."

Yami started to walk out when his parents came into the room worried.

Yami, "Mom, dad?"

Amara looked at Yami, "You haven't seen your brother, yet have you?"

Yami, Seto, and Joey were surprised at that.

Yami, "Atemu isn't back yet, I thought he wasn't getting back until tomorrow."

Aknankanon shook his head, "The guards informed us they were back, but they said Heba and Atemu were rather sick and they didn't know why. But that was an hour and half ago. If they stopped by Isis first they should have been done by now."

Seto was worried about his cousin, "Maybe we should go to the healing chambers."

Aknankanon nodded along with Amara.

They all left the lounge and headed towards the healing chamber to see Isis running up to them.

Isis, "Oh thank goodness your all together."

Aknankanon and Amara were instantly worried now, "Isis what's wrong?"

Isis looked at her King and Queen, "Atemu and Heba returned and prince Heba said they might have been exposed to Carbon Monoxide."

Yami and Seto, "What's that?"

Isis shook her head, "I don't know but Princess Yugi said she had to use her magic on them because it was serious."

Joey interrupted, "That is very serious. If Yugi doesn't use her magic they could be down for the count for at least a year."

All heads turned to Joey, "You know what Carbon Monoxide is?"

Joey nodded, "Yeah, me and Heba got exposed to it before. It's painful as hell as well as deadly if your exposed to it too long. But Yugi knows more about it, she researched it and named it as well, any documents you read over it was written by her."

Isis nodded and Seto looked at Yami, "How did you get the smartest of the group?"

Yami raised his shoulders, "I don't know but we better go."

When they returned to the healing chambers they could hear yelling from the inside.

Everyone was worried that someone broke in when Isis and Joey calmed them down. Isis, "Prince Heba did the same thing. It's probably going to last a while."

Aknankanon, "He did?"

Isis nodded, "I stayed in the room to help observe Prince Atemu while Yugi worked on Prince Heba. They said he was in worse condition then Prince Atemu."

Amara was worried about her son. "Why is he screaming in pain?"

Joey answered for Isis, "Because Yugi has increased the air pressure around him. It's probably around 5x the normal amount because she's forcing the carbon monoxide out of his organs and body tissue as well as in his blood to allow the oxygen back in."

Seto, "Is it that painful puppy?"

Joey nodded, "Oh yeah. The fact he isn't screaming louder is what's surprising me. Hell, getting stabbed is less painful."

Yami looked in the room worried, "Are they going to be alright?

Isis, "I don't know… I better get back in there to help. Yugi wanted me to inform you all."

Isis went back into the room.

* * *

After Isis went back into the room Yami, Seto, Amara and Aknankanon looked at Joey, "How did you and Prince Heba get exposed to this Carbon Monoxide before."

Joey thought about it, "We got trapped in a cave, there wasn't much oxygen and when we got out we were really sick. We didn't know why. Yugi did a lot of research and we were sick for half a year before she figured out what was wrong and caused it. Again, I don't know much like Yugi. I just know it hurts like hell and it feels as though your suffocating, constantly nauseous, dizzy, and you have impaired judgment."

That didn't help anyone's worries.

Joey looked at the doors to the healing chambers, "Yugi's in there and she using her magic. They'll be fine."

He was worried about Heba and Atemu but he knew because Yugi was here and knew about the poison they would be fine.

* * *

Isis got back into the room to see Atemu was sweating bunches and Yugi was wincing in pain.

Isis, "Princess is everything alright?"

Yugi didn't look at Isis while working on Atemu, "Atemu was worse than Heba, he didn't show the symptoms though. This is going to take longer. Can you wipe the sweat off him?"

Isis nodded and got a wet rag.

Yugi looked at Heba, "We also need to get Heba cleaned up." Isis nodded and called for some of the servants to help clean up Heba.

After nearly 2 ½ hours Yugi had finished on Atemu. Atemu had stopped screaming about an hour and forty-five minutes in because he blacked out from pain.

Yugi was also covered in sweat and the minute she finished she collapsed on the floor breathing in relief. She was exhausted. Isis saw the white in Yugi's hair spread and knew it was because of her magic.

Yugi looked at Isis with tired eyes, "They'll be fine. Probably won't wake up at all tomorrow. That's a painful process but very effective. They should be better within a week. Keep them on pure oxygen for 3 days, and make a mixture of chamomile, peppermint, basil, crushed fennel seeds and marjoram into boiling water for 10 minutes and then strain. They need to drink it at every meal to help their digestion and decrease the muscle spasms."

Isis looked at Yugi, "They'll have muscle spasms?"

Yugi nodded, "I forced Oxygen into their blood, organs, and body tissue. So, they'll be severally sore because of it."

Isis nodded and saw Yugi was close to passing out from exhaustion. She had been using her magic for nearly 4 hours straight.

Isis helped Yugi stand up and helped her walk out of the room she was beyond tired.

* * *

Everyone was still outside the healing chambers they had heard the screaming stop nearly an hour ago but nobody ever emerged.

They were growing worried when they saw Isis walk out of the room with a very sweaty and tired Yugi.

Yugi looked up not surprised everyone was outside before they asked questions, "They'll be fine by next week, I'll explain everything tomorrow. I'm tired and gross. They're asleep, you can see them if you want, just don't take the masks off their face."

Amara immediately went over to Yugi, "Let's get you cleaned up."

Yami walked over too, "I'll carry her to the room, you can clean her up."

Isis and Amara nodded following Yami as he picked Yugi up to carry her.

The minute Yugi was off her feet and in Yami's arm she was sound asleep. She had been fighting to stay awake the whole time she was healing Atemu.

Aknankanon, Seto and Joey went into the healing chambers to see Atemu and Heba sound asleep with masks over their faces. There was also a trashcan near Atemu's with a lot of throw up in it.

Joey walked over and tied the bag inside it, "Where can I throw this?"

Aknankanon called a servant to deal with it.

Seto and Aknankanon went over to Atemu and Joey went to Heba.

Joey smiled, "you stupid idiot. Yugi told you to be careful."

Seto looked at Atemu, "You too moron."

Aknankanon was happy that his soon looked alright, but he looked nearly as pale as Yami did, in fact so did Heba.

Seto sighed, "We better let them rest."

Everyone nodded and left the room.

* * *

When Amara, Isis, Yami, and Yugi arrived at Yugi's room Yami carried her into the bathroom and placed her down on the bench in there. "I'll leave the rest to you. I'm going to go check on Atemu."

Isis and Amara nodded.

Yami turned to them, "Yugi's probably going to sleep late tomorrow so we shouldn't bother waking her up. Can we just wait in the lounge until she wakes up so she can explain?"

Amara, "I was planning on asking your father that anyway."

Yami nodded and left the room to go check on Atemu.

Isis started running a bath while Amara helped get Yugi unclothed.

* * *

Yugi was sound asleep the whole time Amara and Isis cleaned her up and they put her to bed. They could tell Yugi was exhausted. Isis looked out the window. It had to be close to midnight.

The two left Yugi's room to let her sleep.

Everyone was worried about Heba and Atemu. But Joey and Yami were more worried about Yugi. She had to use her magic to heal the two of them and they knew Heba and Atemu would be okay because Yugi was the one that healed them.

They could only wait to see what will happen.


	15. Day 5: Explanations

**Chapter 15: ****Explanations**

* * *

In the Palace:

Nobody had slept well that night and even Yugi, though tired as she was got up before noon.

Yugi looked around her when she got up and noticed the sun was up really high so it was close to noon. Yugi shook her head and realized she was clean and in night clothes. 'Isis must have cleaned me up. I don't even remember leaving the healing chambers.'

Yugi got up and went ahead and bathed again before tying her hair up and getting ready for the day.

It wasn't often Yugi wore shorts because of her status. But because of what she was going to do today a tasteful tank top and shorts would be for the best. She also found her glasses. She didn't wear them unless she was doing research because they helped her see the text in books better.

Yugi also went to the things she brought from home and scanned through all of her notes on Carbon Monoxide and grabbed them. She would need them. She felt like something wasn't right with Atemu and she had to figure out why and fast.

* * *

Yugi got to the healing chambers and didn't see Isis in there, but she saw Atemu and Heba. She smiled and put down her research material and went to check on them and checking the oxygen. Yugi looked over everything, "it seems they're fine. But Prince Atemu is still in worse condition."

Yugi frowned at this, "I guess I'll have to test the blood." She went and found a clean swab before taking a disinfected needle and picking Atemu's middle finger making it barely bleed so she could get a sample of his blood. She also did the same thing for Heba. She also pricked her own to test it against hers.

Yugi took the samples and started to work and refer to her notes watching over the two.

After a while Yugi got up, she needed to talk to Joey about this before she told the others what's going on.

* * *

Joey was in his room while the others were in their rooms. They figured if Yugi woke up she would find one of them and form there they could gather everyone.

Yugi got to Joey's room and knocked on the door. "Joey?"

Joey opened the door to his room surprised that Yugi was awake, "Yug, why are you awake? No offense but you should be sleeping."

He noticed Yugi's frown on her face, "Yugi?" He crotched down, "What's wrong?"

Yugi didn't notice tears started running down her face.

Joey's eyes widened and pulled Yugi into his room, closing the door and sitting her down, "What's wrong Yugi?"

Yugi looked at Joey, "I'm stupid. That's what." 

Joey looked at Yugi, "Yugi you're not stupid."

Yugi started crying, "I shouldn't have let them go to that stupid cave to get the stupid crystal. Heba and Prince Atemu wouldn't be in this condition if I had told them not to go."

Joey pulled her into a hug and patted her head, "Shush, it's okay. They made that choice that they wanted to help you. Heba should have realized it sooner. Prince Atemu didn't know about the toxins."

Yugi just cried, "I don't know what to do. I'm so tired Joey. I'm so fucking tired, but I can't rest until I know they are alright."

Joey was surprised that Yugi admitted how tired she was, she never cursed, and she would always play it off.

Joey looked at Yugi, "Come on Yug, we need to explain everyone how they got sick, they don't know what happened like you do."

Yugi looked at Joey and smiled sadly, "I know but… my legs… it hurts."

Joey was surprised Yugi was admitting she was in pain and tired now. She never did it and would always push herself to far. Whatever happened while the others and himself were gone, was a good thing for Yugi.

Joey crouched down and Yugi put her arms around his neck so he could carry her.

* * *

Joey went to Seto's room first to knock on the door, Seto opened it surprised to see Yugi on Joey's back. "Puppy? She's awake."

Yugi looked at Seto, "Don't talk about me in third person."

Seto was surprised she responded, "Sorry about that."

Joey looked at Seto, "you mind gathering everyone. I only know where your room is."

Seto nodded and went to grab Yami and his aunt and uncle as well as Isis.

* * *

Seto gathered everyone and they were in the lounge and Yugi was in a chair frowning when they all got in there.

Yami went over to Yugi, "How do you feel Yugi?"

Yugi sighed, "I'm tired. But that's not important right now."

Yami, "Yugi?"

Yugi looked at Yami with tired eyes and shook her head.

Amara and Aknankanon looked at Yugi and could tell something was wrong.

Isis and Seto stayed quiet.

Yugi sighed and looked at everyone, "I guess your biggest question right now is what's Carbon Monoxide and why was it so deadly?"

Everyone except Joey nodded.

Yugi closed her eyes to think of the correct wording, "Carbon Monoxide is a natural toxin we discovered in Rome 3 maybe 4 years ago."

Yami, "It's a natural toxin?"

Yugi nodded, "You can't see it, you can't taste it, and you defiantly can't smell it. That's why it's very dangerous."

Isis, "If you can't see it with your senses how do you know it's around you."

Yugi looked at Isis, "You don't. Prince Atemu and Heba could have been worse off if Heba hadn't been poisoned by it before."

Yugi sighed looking at everyone, "The best way for me to explain this is to ask you a question. do you know what carbon dioxide is?"

Everyone shook their heads in a no.

Yugi sighed she needed to explain this first, "Carbon dioxide is natural, every time we speak or even breathe we release carbon dioxide. While we inhale, we take in oxygen. Plants take in carbon dioxide and create oxygen. This is the circle for life."

Seto, "if Carbon dioxide is natural why is carbon monoxide deadly?"

Yugi, "Let me continue. Carbon dioxide is deadly as well even though its natural. On average around 0.03% of the air is carbon dioxide. That's not even a 20th of a percent. However, if it's concentrated and lacking Oxygen and becomes over 10 percent of carbon, that's when it becomes fatal."

Everyone was still confused.

Yugi looked at everyone's confused faces, "Carbon Dioxide is CO2 while Carbon Monoxide is CO."

Seto realized what Yugi was saying, "Oh I see. Oxygen is present in both, however more is present in Carbon dioxide while less in Carbon monoxide."

Yugi nodded. "I called it Monoxide because there is only one oxygen present. Mono means one."

Seto looked at everyone, "If I understand this properly, you saying something natural got trapped in the cave and because there's a lack of air flow, ventilation the bad air remained trapped focusing at the bottom of the cave which became deadly because it can't escape. And because we don't have anything in a cave that can cleanse the air it remained only getting worse?"

Yugi nodded, "That's exactly it."

Joey saw Yugi was still tired and that's when everyone realized Yugi had bags under her eyes.

Aknankanon and Amara, "Yugi dear, are you alright?"

Yugi shook her head and looked at Isis, "I took my notes about it and left it in the healing chambers. I also pricked their fingers to get blood samples along with my own for comparison. The toxic levels of Carbon Monoxide are out. But I left everything so you could look over it. They should wake up soon."

Isis nodded, "Yugi why don't you rest." Yugi nodded, "I will. I just wanted to make sure of everything and get everything explained."

Amara looked at Aknankanon and he walked over to Yugi, "Thank you for everything Princess Yugi."

Yugi shook her head in a no, "Don't thank me. Please don't." She had tears in her eyes, "Please don't."

Amara looked at Yami, "Yami why don't you help the Princess back to her room so she can rest."

Yami nodded slowly and went to Yugi worried, "Do you want a piggy back or to be carried?" Yugi smiled sadly at Yami, "Back please."

Yami nodded and let Yugi onto his back and carried her out of the room.

* * *

When Yugi was out of the room everyone turned to Joey, "Is she alright?"

Joey sighed, "No. She's blaming herself for what happened to Heba and Prince Atemu."

Isis, "But why is the princess blaming herself."

Joey, "Yugi has done enough research after Heba and I nearly died before because of Carbon Monoxide and she didn't think to stop them from going to the cave. She assumed Heba would know better. And she didn't even think that Prince Atemu didn't know of the dangers."

Amara, "Oh…"

Joey looked at the door, "She was crying to me about it before we came here."

Aknankanon, "But she was able to help them."

Joey shook his head, "Doesn't matter, she'll still blame herself."

Seto looked at Joey, "Well we don't blame her. Atemu made the decision."

Joey nodded.

Isis looked at everyone, "Well I better go watch over our princes. I'll let you know when they wake up."

Everyone nodded as Isis excused herself from the room.

Aknankanon and Amara, "We have official business to work on so we'll be going."

Joey and Seto nodded as the King and queen left.

Joey and Seto just stayed in the lounge and talked.

* * *

Yami was caring Yugi back to the room and she had started to cry softly into his back. It broke Yami's heart.

Yami got to her room and placed her down on the bed before sitting down next to her and holding onto her.

"Hey it's okay." Yami said.

Yugi looked at Yami before covering her face and crying some more. "It's my fault."

Yami eyes widened, "how can it be your fault?"

Yugi shook her head, "If I never let them go. This wouldn't have happened."

Yami realized what Yugi was talking about, "They made that decision. They should be lucky that you're so smart and could help them."

Yugi didn't feel any better about the situation.

Yami just held onto Yugi, "It's okay. I'm not mad about it and I doubt my parents will be either. They made that decision not you."

Yugi nodded.

Yami looked at Yugi, "It's okay. Try to rest. You look exhausted."

Yugi sighed softly, "I am. I'm so tired Yami."

Yami smiled softly, "Want me to lay next to you?"

Yugi nodded. Yami took of his shoes and laid next to Yugi holding her as they rested.

Yami was worried about Atemu. But he knew his stubborn brother would be alright.

Yugi looked at Yami in the eyes, "I guess I have no choice but to do the ritual now."

Yami frowned, "What do you mean?"

Yugi smiled sadly, "I'm not going to let your brother get poisoned for no reason."

Yami frowned more, "Don't let what happened force you to do anything. If you don't want to do the ritual that's fine. If you do, I want to choose it."

Yugi nodded.

Yami smiled softly, "Now rest. I'll stay in here until you wake up."

Yugi nodded and yawned, "You can leave if Atemu and Heba wake up."

Yami nodded, "I might, but I'll come back in here afterwards."

Yugi nodded, yawning softly before closing her eyes returning back to peaceful sleep.

* * *

It was close to nightfall when Atemu opened his eyes first and groaned. "Fuck that hurts." he cursed trying to sit up and realizing he still had a mask on his face.

Isis looked over, "Oh your awake Prince Atemu, that's good. Leave that mask on your face though."

Atemu nodded not understanding what's going on. He looked over and saw Heba was still asleep. Then he turned back to Isis, "Why do I feel like I got hit into a fight and lost."

Isis smiled slightly, "Yugi said you would feel the effects. Hold on, let me go make the drink she wanted you to take."

Atemu watched Isis get up and mix a bunch of herbs and stuff into a tea and 10 later she came over, helped him sit up and handed him the drink. Isis, "Only keep the mask off if your getting a drink."

Atemu nodded. "Can you explain what happened?"

Isis nodded as Atemu was taking slow slips of the drink. "Princess Yugi forced the toxic air out of your blood and internal organs. So, that the pure oxygen your breathing in right now can go in and replace it."

Atemu put the mask back on, "So that's why I feel like I got into a fight and lost?" 

Isis nodded, "You did take longer so you may be more sore."

Atemu nodded. That's when they looked over and saw Heba coming to, "fuck that hurts." Isis laughed, "Prince Atemu said the same thing."

Heba looked over to see Atemu sitting up and drinking something. "I want what he's got."

Isis smiled softly, "Don't worry I have more prepared." Isis got up to grab Heba some before helping him sit up.

Isis, "Well since you both are awake I better go tell the king and Queen."

The two nodded. Heba stopped Isis before she left though, "I don't want anyone to come in here yet. I'm positive Atemu feels like I do and we were hit by a bus."

Atemu had to agree with that. Isis, "Are you sure?"

Atemu, "I agree with Heba. We know they're worried but we'll be fine."

Isis nodded, "Okay then." Isis left the room.

* * *

Heba turned to Atemu after Isis left, "Feel like shit?"

Atemu took his mask of again to get a drink, "Totally."

Heba frowned, "Yugi's going to be feeling worse then us."

Atemu, "What do you mean?"

Heba smiled sadly, "She used her magic on both of us. So that drained her. Plus she's going to feel guilty."

Atemu looked at Heba, "Why would she feel guilty?"

Heba, "Because we got like this because we were trying to help her."

Atemu, "Oh."

Heba nodded.

Atemu looked at Heba, "Well it was our own fault."

Heba nodded and finished his drink. "I'm going back to sleep. I hurt." Atemu nodded following the same thing, "Same."

Both boys went back to sleep feeling sore. But at least they were alright now.


	16. Atemu and Heba Healed

Authors Note:

Hey everyone, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating in a while, there was a major death in my family and I'm still taking the time to mourn. I wrote a short chapter for the holidays and to distract my mind for a little while. I'm also going to go back through the story and do a little rewriting and compressing if necessary due to my thoughts becoming jumbled due to recent events and also to make the story more interesting to read. I hope you enjoy this tiny chapter, and Happy Holidays.

**Chapter 16**

* * *

A few days have passed and Marik, Malik, Bakura and Ryou had arrived back at the palace. Everyone flipped out when they learned what happened to Atemu and Heba. And Ryou was watching over Yugi now.

Everyone was worried about Yugi because even though she woke up for around an hour or so every day she was sleeping a lot.

Ryou had just left Yugi's room after checking on her to find she was asleep again when she nearly ran into Yami.

"Oh, hello Yami." Ryou said as she closed the door to Yugi's room.

Yami looked at Ryou, "Good afternoon Lady Ryou. How's Yugi?"

Ryou shook her head sadly, "She's tired. She hasn't used that much magic in a very long time so she's exhausted. The bags under her eyes has decreased though."

Yami nodded.

Ryou looked at Yami, "She also told me she'd go through with the ritual when she feels better. We talked about it when she was up for a little bit before she fell back asleep."

Yami's eyes widened, "She agreed to it? Not just because of what happened."

Ryou smiled, "Yes she agreed to it. Even though she's embarrassed by it, she said she'll do it. How's Atemu and Heba doing?"

Yami, "Isis said they look okay, but because she doesn't know what to look for, she needs Yugi when she's up next."

Ryou looked at Yugi's room, "We can try waking her up."

Yami nodded, "I know but she's tired, we should let her rest."

Ryou shook her head, "Come on."

Ryou and Yami went into Yugi's room to see her sound asleep and they felt bad trying to wake her up.

Ryou shook Yugi softly, "Yugi?"

Yugi opened her eyes tiredly, "Hmm?"

Ryou, "Isis needs you to determine if Atemu and Heba can get off the pure oxygen." Yugi nodded sitting up rubbing her eyes.

Yugi looked at Ryou, "I need my glasses."

Ryou nodded grabbing the glasses. Yugi had already been dressed from when she was up earlier.

Yugi put on her glasses and slip on shoes as she stood up. Her body was tired and she was still tired.

Yami looked at Yugi, "I can carry you if you want."

Yugi shook her head, "It's fine. I… I need to walk on my own."

Yami nodded and walked out first, followed by Ryou then Yugi and the left to go check on Atemu and Heba.

* * *

When Yugi got to the healing chambers with Yami and Ryou everyone was in there talking with them.

Yugi sighed tiredly, "Sorry to interrupt but I need to check over them."

Everyone nodded when they saw it was Yug and left the room. Leaving Yugi and Isis in the room.

Yugi, "I'm going to need a sample of blood." Atemu and Heba nodded.

Yugi walked over to the desk to grab two clean needles and a swab.

Yugi walked over to Heba and pricked his finger getting a little bit of blood before healing the prick, then she walked over to Atemu to do the same.

Yugi took the samples and put them on the desk next to the ones from the day after she healed them. Then Yugi pricked her own finger to test the samples comparison.

While Yugi was examining the blood Atemu looked at Heba, "Why does she need blood?"

Heba, "She's checking our blood to make sure she got everything out while the pure oxygen goes in properly."

Atemu didn't understand but he nodded anyway.

Yugi smiled and looking at the two of them, "Well it looks like your good to go."

Atemu and Heba, "We can finally leave?"

Yugi nodded, "Just no fighting for the next week. You've been on pure oxygen; you need to re-adjust to regular oxygen. Therefore, physical activities such as fighting or sexual."

Heba and Atemu blushed and Heba screamed, "Yugi!"

Yugi looked at Heba and Atemu with a serious face meaning she wasn't joking, "Seto and Joey are in that sort of relation as well as Marik and Malik. So, there's nothing stopping you two. I don't want to know if your sexually active or not, but I'm just giving my diagnosis."

Heba and Atemu were blushing madly.

Yugi got up and looked at Isis with tired eyes, "You can bail them out. They're fine. I'm going to go back and rest."

Isis nodded, "Alright Princess. Thank you."

Yugi waved her hand as she left the room.

Yugi left the room and smiled at everyone before heading back to her room, Yami quickly following her to make sure she would be alright, along with Ryou.

When the others entered the healing chambers to see Atemu and Heba they could see them blushing madly.

Joey and Marik, "What's got you two red."

Heba glared at a specific two people, "Joey… Malik…"

Atemu glared as well, "Seto… Marik…"

The ones stated looked at the two with confusion,

Atemu and Heba, "We should kill you."

The four in question, "Why?"

Heba, "Oh, Yugi told me some interesting information because she lectured Atemu and I to NOT follow in your footsteps."

Malik and Joey blushed while Marik and Seto smirked.

Marik, "So what."

Heba sighed and looked at the two, "Did you at least use protection."

Marik and Seto, "No."

Heba looked at all of them, "You Morons! If you didn't want us to know use damn protection!"

Once Isis got Heba and Atemu unhooked from everything Atemu and Heba started lecturing the group on safe sex.

Bakura excused himself saying, "I didn't do anything and I know better. Later."

Heba glared at Malik and Joey and turned to look at Isis, "These two need to be checked to make sure they didn't get pregnant."

Malik and Marik groaned and Atemu and Seto's eyes widened at what Heba said, Isis was also confused.

Isis, "Prince Heba, they are boys they cannot conceive."

Seto and Atemu, "Yeah…"

Heba turned to Atemu with raised brow, "You don't think your father would agree to a gay marriage without the result of an heir did you?"

That had everyone's mouth open like a fish.

Marik groaned, "Ryou already explained it to me can I be excused."

Atemu glared at Marik, "No, in fact you explain it!"

Marik grumbled and explained it while Heba butted in helping to explain it further.

* * *

When Yugi and Yami got to the room Yugi nearly collapsed again and Yami helped her to the bed where she laid down.

Yami looked at Yugi worried. He had noticed she looked like skin and bones. Like she had lost a lot of weight again. "Yugi are you okay?"

Yugi shook her head, "No… I'm tired."

Yami nodded, "It's okay."

Yugi looked up apolitically, "It's alright. Get some sleep."

Yugi nodded and fell asleep almost instantly.

Yami decided to stay by her side until she got better.


	17. The Ritual & Discussions

Authors Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter. I own nothing.

**Chapter 17: **

A week had passed and Yugi was finally awake and she didn't have bags under her eyes. She had told everyone she would do the ritual which they were happy for.

Yugi was currently in her room, she was doing the ritual in a few hours and she was a blushing mess. Yami was in the healing chambers to get everything ready.

Yugi was also currently having an internal debate if she wanted to back out or not, Queen Amara was also in her room consoling the poor 15-year-old girl.

Queen Amara smiled gently, "Yugi dear, you don't have to do this."

Yugi nodded, "I know, but the main reason why I don't want to do it just from embarrassment."

Amara smiled, "Yami won't stare at you, he's be embarrassed too. He just doesn't express it."

Yugi looked at Amara shocked, "He's embarrassed too?"

Amara nodded, "If a man finds a girl attractive of course he would be embarrassed seeing them unclothed."

Yugi nodded still blushing.

Ryou came into Yugi's room, "Yugi are you ready?"

Yugi nodded, "If we don't go and do it now. I'll never do it."

Ryou nodded and handed Yugi a robe. Ryou felt bad that Yugi will have to walk into the healing chambers and back with nothing but a robe on.

Ryou had threated all the boys that if they say one word to embarrass Yugi she would gladly fight all of them.

Which resulted in Malik, Bakura, Marik, and Seto picking on Yami.

* * *

Yami was currently in the healing chambers trying to get everything ready but Marik and Bakura were set on annoying him again.

Yami growled at them as he sat with everything on the counter. Isis had been showing him how to properly prepare the tonic for Yugi the last week since he would have to make it himself when the ritual came.

Yami looked at Marik and Bakura who were currently bothering him, "Get out!"

Bakura smirked, "Can't wait to see her naked can ya." 

Yami glared at Bakura, "Get out! This isn't a joke!"

Marik pouted, "Sheesh. Touchy."

Yami glared at them when Heba and Atemu came in. Which Yami glared at them too, "If you came in here to pick on me get out."

Atemu glared at Marik and Bakura, "Actually I came in to get these two out."

Atemu grabbed Bakura and Marik and dragged them out. Which Yami was thankful for.

Heba watched as Atemu left with the two and then turned Yami with a sad expression. "Hey Yami."

Yami looked at Heba and his eyes softened, "Yes? 

Heba shifted uncomfortable, "Don't stare at Yugi to much. Especially when you see the scar."

Yami was about to ask what scar when Ryou and Yugi entered the room.

Heba looked at Yugi and saw she was in a robe he smiled softly, "I'll keep the idiots at bay Yugi. You'll be fine."

Yugi stared at Heba. "You better." She ignored the other part.

Ryou looked at Yami and noticed the candles in the room in a circle for the ritual. "Okay. We'll get out, Good luck."

Ryou and Heba left leaving Yugi uncomfortable and Yami looking at her. "You can still back out now if you want."

Yugi shook her head, "No… I… I'll do it."

Yami nodded and turned, "Okay take off the robe and get into the center. I'll light the candles."

Yugi nodded blushing madly while she took of the only piece of clothing she had while getting into the center of all the candles. 

Yami engulfed the room in shadow magic and Yugi kept her eyes clothes. She couldn't look Yami in the eyes. He could see her… all of her. She unconsciously moved her arms to cover her breast and womanhood.

Yami looked and noticed Yugi's eyes were closed and he was sort of thankful because he blushed when he saw her body.

Then he saw the scar… there was a scar across Yugi's chest. He wondered how she got such a nasty scar, but he had to stop staring.

Yami took a deep breath and started the ritual. He mixed the tonic and herbs and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder, "here. Drink this."

Yugi looked at Yami and blushed. Taking the herbal mixture and drinking it while Yami continued the ritual.

* * *

Meanwhile outside of the room.

Atemu, Ryou, and Heba were glaring at everyone.

Heba looked at Joey and Malik, "Joey, Malik will you stop picking on Yami and Yugi. They're both embarrassed by this as it is. Plus, we should be thankful for Yami to be willing to do the ritual for Yugi."

Joey and Malik sighed, that was true, Yami didn't have to agree to do it. It was for Yugi's sake he was doing it at all.

Atemu looked at the rest of his family glaring just as hard, "Seriously, the same for you all. Can't you grow up. This is for my brothers future wife sake, so shut the hell up."

* * *

An hour passed and Yami smiled at Yugi grabbing the robe for her and placing it over her. "We're done."

Yugi took the robe thankfully and quickly put it on. Yugi felt weird though. The minute Yami let down his shadow realm and his magic seized Yugi collapsed. Yami hadn't seen her collapse because he had turned around to let her put the robe on. That's when he heard her hit the floor.

Yami turned around quickly and his eyes widened, "Yugi!" He walked over to see Yugi was breathing heavily. Yami felt her forehead and it was like she had a fever. It must be after affects from the ritual. That was something that wasn't written in any of the text they had found. What the ritual would do.

Yami, "Just rest."

Yugi had nodded and closed her eyes.

Yami laid her down on the bed while he cleaned up and picked Yugi up bridal style to carry her out of the room, he also grabbed a blanket covering her up more.

When he carried Yugi out of the room everyone stared at the girl who looked extremely pale held in Yami's arms.

Yami sighed softly, "She collapsed after it was over. I'm guessing it had a toll on her."

Everyone nodded and Heba and Atemu was glaring at everyone daring to say a word.

Yami looked at Heba, "I want to talk to you Heba after I lay her down to rest."

Heba looked at Yami surprised by this, "Me? why?"

Yami took one hand and motioned across his chest like the scar he saw on Yugi's chest. Heba and Ryou's eyes widened at the motion. "I see. I'll meet you in the lounge." Yami nodded and walked off.

Everyone except Ryou and Heba, "What the hell?"

Ryou looked at Joey and Malik, "You idiots didn't realize what he was asking."

Joey, "Uh… no?"

Atemu looked at Heba, "What did my brother want to talk about."

Heba looked at Joey with sad eyes, "Joey it's about the that incident."

Joey's eyes widened, "Oh that one."

Heba nodded.

It was the one and only wound that would never heal on Yugi.

Heba looked down with tearful eyes and Atemu looked at him, "What was Yami asking?"

Heba sniffled and Ryou nearly cried out. Ryou spoke in place of Heba, "Yami's asking about the scar over Yugi's heart. The one she gave herself."

All the Egyptians eyes widened. There was a scar over Yugi's heart? And she gave it to herself?"

Ryou looked at everyone, "I'll go watch over Yugi while you inform everyone."

Ryou quickly escaped and Malik looked at everyone sadly, "We'll only be able to explain it once, let's meet Prince Yami in the lounge."

* * *

Ryou got to Yugi's room as Yami sat her down in the bed having an internal debate from the look on his face.

Ryou smiled, "I'll get her dressed and cleaned up. Heba and the others are waiting for you in the lounge."

Yami nodded and looked back at Yugi. He couldn't believe he saw a jagged scar over her heart he looked at Ryou and she just shook her head. "Heba, Malik and Joey will explain it… I can't bear to hear the story again, so I'll stay here and watch her."

Yami didn't like the sound of that at all, "Okay…"

Ryou looked at Yami, "Don't be angry when you here the story… its…" Ryou started to tear up and shook her head. "You'll find out."

Yami nodded and left the room he wanted to know why and now.

* * *

When Yami got to the lounge he saw everyone in there but he ignored everyone and looked at Heba, "Heba, you told me to not stare at the scar when I saw her, but I couldn't help notice it. Why does the princess have a scar over her heart that's jagged."

Heba gulped and looked up and sighed, "Last year probably two months before we found out the engagement… Yugi… she…"

Malik finished, "She tried to kill herself."

Everyone gasped and Yami's eyes widened in horror, "What!"

Joey shook in upset rage his hands tightening turning nearly white. "Ryou and I found her and we saw her do it to."

Amara's eyes widened, "Why would she do such a thing?"

Heba sniffled, "Because at the time she didn't have the will to live."

Everyone gasped.

Heba remembered that time, but Joey told the story because he was the one that found Yugi.

* * *

_Joey and Ryou were walking around the palace in Rome when Ryou had a bad feeling. Ryou, "Let's go check on Yugi, she hasn't left her room at all today." Joey nodded and the two of them went to go check on Yugi. _

_When the two of them arrived to the room Ryou noticed the door was locked and took out her key since she shared the room with Yugi._

_When Ryou opened the door she gasped in horror as she saw Yugi take the knife down into her own skin. "Yugi!" _

_Joey looked in horror and saw what Ryou saw, Yugi taking the knife into her own flesh. "Yug!" _

_The two of them ran into the room Joey quickly removing the knife applying pressor and Ryou crying out for healers instantly._

_Yugi looked at the two of them with dead eyes she coughed up blood, "Let me die, I'm already dead anyway." _

_Joey and Ryou looked at Yugi, "We're not letting you die! You're our cousin and our friend!"_

_The healers came and quickly took over Yugi as she passed out from blood loss, nobody was to talk about Yugi trying to kill herself. _

* * *

Malik shook his head, "Even when we came to the palace she didn't have the will to live. But she didn't try to kill herself anymore."

All the Romans turned to Yami, Amara, and Aknankanon, Joey, Heba, and Malik bowed at the same time, "We don't know what you did while we were away but Yugi regained the will to live. We could see it in the spark in her eyes, and we can't ever thank you enough."

Yami remembered his talk with Yugi after hearing her singing about how she truly felt. Yami whispered under his breath and only Aknankanon and Amara understood it, "That explains it."

Yami looked at Heba, "I only listened to her when she broke down crying. I didn't do anything"

Heba sighed, "I guess she needed that break down then. And you listening to her must have helped."

Amara looked at her son and gave him a sly look and Yami looked at his mom in horror.

Amara sung her next statement, "I know what gave Yugi her will to live back~"

Everyone looked at Amara then back at Yami then back at Amara. Before Heba could say anything Yami spoke.

Yami looked at his mother in horror, "Mom, don't."

Aknankanon looked at his wife and smirked, "Don't tell me it's a game, because it's not, Yugi…"

Amara continued, "I'm not going to let you die, do you hear me Yugi, I won't let you die."

Yami blushed, "MOM! DAD!"

Everyone looked at back in between Yami and the king and Queen and Malik, Marik, Bakura, and Joey were laughing there assess off.

Heba and Atemu along with Seto looked at Yami in shock.

Heba regained his voice first, "What happened while we were away?"

Amara smirked, "Oh Yami here yelled at Yugi telling her he wouldn't let her die."

Aknankanon spoke up, "Then he kissed her."

Amara, "Oh and he confessed his love."

Aknankanon, "He also came and asked…"

Before Aknankanon could finish Yami had his hands over his father's mouth, "Mom! Dad! Stop! For the love of Ra! Stop!"

Yami's face was blushing red.

Marik and Bakura hooked arms and sang stupidly while going in circles around Yami, "Yami and Yugi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in the baby carriage."

Yami groaned now Marik and Bakura had more to tease him about.

Heba looked at Yami and smiled, "Thank you Yami. You gave Yugi a reason to live. That must be another reason why she reconsidered to doing the ritual."

Yami was still blushing but nodded.

Atemu looked at Yami and smirked, "So…"

* * *

Ryou moved the bangs out of Yugi's face, she frowned when she noticed Yugi's hair had completely gone white but then Yugi's eyes opened and they were completely Amethyst like they used to be.

Yugi looked out to the horizon she got up ignoring Ryou and went to her balcony then jumped.

Ryou, "Yugi!"

Ryou ran over to the balcony and saw Yugi walking in the air towards the North. "Yugi!"

Yugi turned back to her and smiled, "I have somewhere I need to go. I must stop the war. I'll be back."

Ryou saw the light engulf Yugi and she was gone.

* * *

Ryou gasped and sat up, and she saw Yugi was in her bed sound asleep, and she was holding Yugi's hand. Her hair was still three different colors and the white in her hair hadn't spread.

Ryou shook her head, she had fallen asleep.

Ryou moved the bangs out of Yugi's face, was that a nightmare or did she somehow see the future? She didn't know but right now she didn't care.

Yugi groaned in her sleep and Ryou smiled gently, "You're so troublesome sometimes Yugi."

Yugi muttered in her sleep, "Yami… don't go…"

Ryou smiled gently and then she heard the knock on the door and saw Yami looking at her, Ryou moved out of the way, "Perfect timing, she's asking for you in her sleep."

Yami nodded then he pointed behind him, "Do something about your future husband. Or I'll make you single again."

Ryou nodded and left the room. She still couldn't get the dream out of her head.


End file.
